Never Give Up
by Angelina56
Summary: Mitchie Torres is a quite girl who has one friend at a school where everyone hates her. she hides a big secret her father abuses her and no one now's. she's going to camp rock this summer along with her mother who is catering at the camp this summer. will mitchie tell anyone her secret and will she find love this summer at camp rock. read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock.

A/N:this is my first camp rock story so please be nice. this story has child abuse in it so read at your own risk. I don't own the song Broken by Lindsey Haun. Some of this came straight from the movie. I own nothing.

**Shane gray age 15**

**Nate age 14**

**Jason age 17**

**Mithcie age 14**

**Caitlyn age 14**

Never Give Up

Chapter 1

14 year old Mitchie Torres was setting in her room Lessing to Broken by Lindsey Haun hoping that her father would not come home tonight.

Her mother was out of town to night and would not be home until tomorrow.

_**Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles**_

_**When you're broken**_  
_**In a Million little pieces**_  
_**And your tryin'**_  
_**But you can't hold on any more**_  
_**Every tear falls down for a reason**_  
_**Don't you stop believin' in yourself**_  
_**When you're broken**_  
_**Little girl don't be so blue**_  
_**I know what you're going through**_  
_**Don't let it beat you up**_

Mitchie was looking at her book were she was writing her own songs. She was looking through the songs that she wrote over the years.

Mitchie still had bruises from the last beating that her father had given her Sunday after he came home from work drunk and found her play one of the songs she wrote and singing it.

He beat her badly that night and told her that she was to never play or signing again. Her father had been telling her this for years but she never lessoned to him she would never stop singing or writing songs.

_**Heaven knows that getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your  
heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah**_

**_When you're broken_**  
**_In a Million little pieces_**  
**_And your tryin'_**  
**_But you can't hold on any more_**  
**_Every tear falls down for a reason_**  
**_Don't you stop believin' in yourself_**  
**_When you're broken_**  
**_Better days are gonna_**  
**_find you once again_**  
**_Every piece will find it's place_**  
**_When you're broken_**  
**_When you're broken_**

Mitchie jumped of her bed when she heard the front door slam close and her father making his way to her room.

Mitchie ran over to her cd player and quickly turned it off before her father reached her room.

She froze when her father entered her room and looked at her bed and then to her.

Mitchie saw the anger in her father's eyes. She quickly looked to her bed and saw that she had left her yellow book that said Mitchie's Songs on the bed and new that angered her father more than he already was.

Mitchie new she was in for a bad beating tonight.

Mitchie watched as her father made his way over to her and stopped in front of her.

Steve Torres Mitchie's father grabbed mitchie by her shoulders and started shaking her.

Mitchie felt her father tighten his grip on her arms so much that she knew she was going to have ugly bruises tomorrow. She looked in to her father's eyes when he started yelling angrily at her.

"I thought I told you many times before that you are to never wright songs or to sing again and you will pay dearly for disobeying me young lady." Yelled Steve Mitchie's father.

With that Steve started hitting punching and kicking mitchie all over her body.

A few minutes in to the beating mitchie passed out in the middle of her room on the floor and her father left her there and left mitchie's room.

* * *

**Next Day**

**Wednesday may 28****th**** 2008 **

Mitchie woke up to feel pain all over her body and her head killing her. She slowly got up and headed to her bathroom inside her room.

She knew her father had beaten her last night but she didn't remember passing out on the floor after her beating.

She was new bruises over her old bruises.

Mitchie new that she had a few bruised ribs from last night's beaten.

She also saw to big bruises of her father's hands on her arms from where he grabbed her last night.

Mitchie sighed she knew that she would have to do her best to cover up her bruises.

Today was the last day of school and summer was finally here and she couldn't wait she hoped that she would get to go to camp rock this summer.

Mitchie new that her mom would be yelling for her to get up soon and as if on cue. Mitchie heard her mom yelling at her.

"Mitchie time to get up last day of school!" said Connie Torres mitchie's mother.

Mitchie quickly got dressed in a long sleeved light purple shirt and jeans and then covered her bruises with makeup and brushed her hair and bangs.

She grabbed her book bag and her song book and headed to the kitchen for breakfast with her mother. She knew that her father would be gone already.

**Kitchen of the ****Torres**** house**

Mitchie set in a set at the table eating her cheese omelet and drinking her orange juice.

Mitchie's mother Connie was making her way over to the table with a camp rock brochure in her hand when her daughter mitchie say.

"Oh cool hot tunes is on. Turn it up please." Said mitchie as her mother turned the TV up with the remote and set down at the table.

The TV showed a photo of Shane gray with a new reporter talking.

_The pop star phantom Shane Gray May have gone too far this time. When he stormed off the set of connect 3 new video._

_Word is that the other members of connect 3 are fed up_

_This final stunt cost his label thousands of dollars, but may cost them the rest of their record deal._

"What is wrong with that boy? He's got everything." Said Connie

"Except a clue." Said Mitchie

_The message is clear, he needs to clean up his act._

_And to give him time to do it, the connect 3 summer tour is canceled. _

"Look what I found in the crisper. A camp rock brochure. Or should I say another camp rock brochure." Said Connie looking through the camp rock brochure and then to her daughter.

"Hmm….look at that. Oh and great cheese omelet, by the way. You should defiantly add that to your catering menu." Said Mitchie

Connie and Mitchie were looking in to each other's eyes.

"So you have no idea how this brochure got in there or the one taped to the vacuum cleaner?" asked Connie

Mitchie just shrugged her shoulders at her mother's question.

"Sweetie, now I know you wanna go to this camp and I'm sorry but we just can't swing it right now. With dad expanding the store and my catering business just taking off…. Oh honey. I'm sorry." said Connie to Mitchie

Mitchie looks down at her plate of food.

"I know. Uh got to go last day of school, don't want to be late." And with that Mitchie left the kitchen and headed to school.

**Mitchie's high school**

Students are walking around the halls and Mitchie is at her locker cleaning it out when her friend Sierra comes over and stands next to Mitchie.

Mitchie looks to her friend when she speaks to her.

"Hey Mitchie." Said Sierra

"Hey sierra." Said Mitchie

"Let me be the first to say Shing Sha Ji, Mitchie. It means happy summer mitchie. Guess who got an A plus in AP Mandarin me again. So how did it go this morning?" Said Sierra

"It didn't. Camp Rock is a no-go." Said Mitchie

"But you have to go. Camp Rock is, like the music camp. Anybody who wants to be somebody in music…. All of which you already know. Sorry." Said Sierra

"Me to. I was just so excited to have a summer that was all about music and …" Said Mitchie

"I know. So what are you going to do this summer?" asked Sierra

Mitchie shrugged her shoulders and the bell rang and mitchie and sierra went the own ways.

**Torres Back Yard **

Connie and her husband Steve Torres were in there back yard cooking out hand burgers. When their daughter came home.

Mitchie looked up to see her father next to her mother who was standing near the food being cooked. So she took a deep breath she knew that she had to pretend that nothing was wrong between her and her dad.

Mitchie walked over to the outside table and put her book bag down on it.

"So how was work?" asked Steve

"You know Barney's. We serve burgers with a Barney's smile. So what's for dinner?" asked Mitchie

"Burgers." Said Steve

"Well our world-famous Torres burger." Said Connie

"Umm… I'll pass." Said Mitchie

"Okay I can't stand it tell her." Said Steve

"Well Steve she just got home." Said Connie

Mitchie turned around to face her parents and looked at them.

"Tell me what?" asked Mitchie

"Okay honey drum roll." Said Connie

"Mom." Said Mitchie

"Okay you're going to Camp Rock!" said Connie

"What." Said Mitchie

"She said you're going to Camp Rock." Said Steve

"Well actually we're going. Connie's catering going camping. Businesses is slow in the summer, and this is a steady job, and you get to go to camp at a discounted rate!" Said Connie

Mitchie lets out some Squeals.

"But you have to help out in the kitchen." Said Connie

"Thank you! Thank you, like a million times. "Said Mitchie as she hugged her parent's carefully as to not hit her sore ribs too much.

They ate and then they headed inside so mitchie and her mother could get started packing for Camp Rock.

A/N: sorry that this chapters not too long. The next chapter we will be at camp rock.


	2. Chapter 2 :camp rock

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock.

A/N: Some of this came straight from the movie. I own nothing. I don't own the songs they belong to the people who wrote then and the people who sang them.

Songs

Wherever you will go by the calling

Too Cool, Songwriters**:** Gad, Toby; Sheyne, Pam;

This Is Me?

Never Give Up

Chapter 2

**Camp Rock**

**Friday may 30th 2008 (8:30 am)**

There was a lot of kids hanging around the drop off and pick up area along with a bus and a few cars.

Connie's catering van pulled in to the pick-up and drop off place near a limo and she and her mom looked around.

"We're here." Said Mitchie exited to finally be at camp rock.

"Yeah are you excited?" asked Connie

"Yes I'm very excited thanks mom I love you so much right now." Said Mitchie happily.

Mitchie's mouth fall open when she saw a tall blonde teenager about her age get out of the limo in expensive cloths.

"Wow look at that girl. "Said Mitchie in

Connie nodded and then Connie pulled over to the back door of the kitchen and parked and turned off the van and mitchie and her mother got out of the van.

"Mitchie get your stuff and follow me to our cabin." Said Connie unloading her and her daughter's things out of the back of the catering van.

Mitchie grabbed her back pack and carefully put it on her back and picked up her duffel bag in her left hand and grabbed her guitar case in her right hand and followed her mother.

They entered there cabin and mitchie headed to the second twin bed that was farthest from the cabin door and through her duffle bag down on it then put her back pack down on the bed along with her guitar case with her guitar in it.

Mitchie had her camp rock thingy around her neck like every other camper her at camp rock.

Mitchie heard someone come into the cabin that she and her mother were sharing during their stay here at Camp Rock.

"Hello Brown Cesario. I'm camp director/owner of Camp Rock and you must be Connie Torres our new cook." Said brown shacking Connie's hand.

"Yep that's me." Said Connie as her daughter left the cabin.

"And this is my daughter." Said Connie as she and brown looked to the door as it closed.

"Who's already gone sorry," said Connie

"It's ok no worries, she just wanted to get out there and have fun. You know what I mean, because when the music calls you have got to answer.

Connie and Brown smiled at each other shyly.

"I just can't wait for you to meet my daughter. She has a great voice. Oh I'm bragging again." Said Connie

Brown smiled at Connie and Connie blushed.

"You have got to Bragg love learned that from the Mickster. Jagger." Said Brown

"You knew mick Jagger?" asked Connie in awe

"Backed him up for years love. Great times, great times. But not as great as the time I toured with Aerosmith." Said Brown

Connie and brown set down Connie's bed and kept talking.

"You toured with Aerosmith?" asked Connie shocked

"yep I sure did love." Said Brown

They kept on talking.

* * *

**Outdoor stage area (8:40 am)**

There were lots of kids of different ages there playing there interments and dancing.

Mitchie made her way over to the stage walking backwards and she bumped in to someone.

Mitchie turned around and saw that she bumped in to the tall rich blonde who got out of the limo early today and was texting on her cell phone.

The blonde stared at mitchie with her phone in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Said Mitchie to the blonde girl

Mitchie say the blonde glair at her and close her flip phone.

"obviously." Said the blonde sassily to mitchie as she walked away from mitchie.

"That's Tess Tyler she the diva of this camp..." said a brown haired girl

Mitchie turned to look at the stage to see a brown haired girl setting there with her lap top and looking at mitchie.

"So is Tess any good?" asked mitchie

"Tess is good at trying too hard to be good understandable because her mother is TJ Tyler." Said the brown haired girl

"The TJ Tyler she got a lot of Grammys." Said Mitchie

"Yep and by the way I'm Caitlyn I hoping to be a top-selling music producer after high school." Said Caitlyn

"I'm mitchie." Said mitchie

"Hi nice to meet you mitchie." Said Caitlyn as she closed her lap top and a women with red hair came on to the stage and stopped in the middle and looked at everyone.

"Hi guys! I'm Dee La Duke, musical director here at this camp." Said Dee La Duke

"Hi Dee." Said everyone

"Here at this camp we sing. So let's hear it again guys." Said Dee La Duke

Everyone sang hi Dee again for Dee.

"Good, but little pitchy in places but that's ok we can fix that before Final Jam." Said Dee La Duke

Everyone watched as two dark skinned boys got up on the stage and started rapping with Dee in the middle of them dancing to the two boys with everyone else.

"Okay let's settle down guys. You're having too much fun. This summer is not just about final Jam everyone has a lot of work to do, everyone's going to get new music skills and find your own sound and create your own style. Also finger out who you want to be as artist, but most of all have fun…" Said Dee La Duke

Everyone cheered at what Dee said.

"And for the first time we are going to be joined here at camp by a very special celebrity instructor." Said Dee La Duke

Everyone cheered at that and wondered who the celebrity instructor was.

Mitchie watched everyone chat happily with each other with Caitlyn next to her.

Mitchie new that as soon as she gets home from this camp her father's going to give her a nice beating for wanting to come to this camp even after he told her no more music ever.

She just hope this summer was worth the beating she get.

* * *

**Inside Connect 3 limo (8:46 am)**

Nate and Jason were setting in there sets behind the driver and passenger facing Shane who was setting in the set with the back windshield behind it looking at Nate and Jason who were facing him.

Shane was glaring at his band mates with his checkered guitar case next to him with his favorite guitar in it.

"Guys I don't want to waste my summer at some camp. I'm SHANE GRAY for crying out load guys. I don't do camps." Said Shane angry to his band mates.

"Hey man we used to love this place man remember. Three years ago we were campers here at this very camp and having the time of our lives." Said Nate

"Ya this is where we meet and became friends and later connect 3." Said Jason

"And you get to see your uncle Brown." Said Nate

They all looked at each other.

"Not a selling point guys." Said Shane scoffing at his ban mates.

"Look right now you are a bad boy to the press and the label has a problem with that. Which means we have a problem with that." Said Nate

"I don't have a problem with that." Said Jason as he gets a glare from Nate he looks back to Shane.

"We have a problem with that." Said Jason

"Look man this camp thing is supposed to fix it and its good PR so do your time and enjoy the fresh air, get a tan. Will see you at final jam." Said Nate

"Can you please make me a birdhouse or something man?" said Jason

Nate and Shane just shake their heads at Jason and his birdhouse craziness.

"One word guys payback." Said Shane angrily at his band mates.

"That's two words man." Said Jason

Shane took off his seatbelt grabbed his guitar case and opened his door and got out with his guitar case in his seat and then grabbed it and shut the door.

Shane looks though the car door window his just got out of and saw Nate come into his view and buckled his seatbelt and look at him.

"Oh, by the way we told the press that you would be recording a duet with the winner of final jam." Said Nate as the limo started up and got ready to pull away.

"What?" said Shane as he stuck his head in the window looking at Nate.

Shane removed his head from the window but was still looking at Nate who just waved as the limo pulled away before anything else could be said.

Shane just watched as the rest of connect 3 left in the limo leaving him behind at camp rock with his uncle.

He huffed looking around the camp where he would be stuck at until it was over.

* * *

**Kitchen (1:30 pm)**

Mitchie was patting the hand burger meat and making the burgers with the meat while her mother was helping out the other kitchen help get stuff made and ready for tonight's dinner.

On one side off mitchie was the hand burgers she had ready to be cooked and on the other side was a pail of meat waiting to be made in to hand burgers.

Mitchie heard her mother making her way over to her and stopping next to her.

"So mitchie honey I hear there's an opening night jam tonight are you going to sing tonight?" said Connie asked her daughter.

"Yeah there's an opening night jam tonight mom. You are asking me if I'm going to sing in front of all those people. No way mom. I'll just watch everyone else tonight." Said mitchie as she made more hamburgers.

"But sweetie I hear you in your room all the time your really good moms honor. And if you're nervous. So what honey everyone is nervous. That's why I'm making so much food tonight because everyone eats more when they are nervous. " Said Connie as her daughter smiled at her.

"Not me, mom. I don't think I can eat another hamburger ever again as long as I live." Said mitchie as her mother moved her hair out of her face.

"Why don't you take the trash to the dumpster and then set up in the mess hall. I'll finish up here." Said Connie as her daughter pulled off her gloves and grabbed the trash and left the kitchen.

* * *

**Walking around Camp Rock (1:31 pm)**

Mitchie was on her way to the dumpster to drop off the trash.

_**But I'm too cool, too cool  
Yeah, I'm too cool to know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you  
**_

_**You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not  
Exactly who do you think you are?  
Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you**__**  
**_

When she passed a cabin and heard singing coming from it. She stopped and came closer and looked through the cabin door. Mitchie saw the blonde that got out of the limo and later found out her name was Tess singing with a dark girl with long hair up in a hair bow and an Asian girl with long black hair singing with Tess.

The two girls with Tess were singing back up for Tess and the three of them were good.

Mitchie decided to leave as Tess started to yell at the girls in cabin vibe and she head to the dumpster.

* * *

**Mess Hall (1:45 pm)**

Mitchie finished putting out the last of the stuff on the tables in the mess hall.

She looked over to the piano and then around the room to make shore no one was around, before she made her way over to the piano and pulled out her song book from her back pocket and set down at the piano.

* * *

**Outside near the mess hall (1:45 pm)**

Shane had just hung up on his band mated and the other members of connect 3. He walked pass a cabin and then he heard girls start screaming.

"There he is!" screamed a group of girls as they started chasing Shane.

Shane ran and turned a corner and tripped and fill behind some trees outside the mess hall.

He dunked and hide as the group of screaming girls ran past him.

* * *

**Mess Hall (1:46 pm)**

Mitchie starts to play one of her songs that she calls_** this is me**_.

Mitchie starts to sing her song.

* * *

**Outside Mess Hall in the trees (1:46 pm)**

Shane watches as the group of girls run past him and them he hears the piano inside the mess hall being played and someone start singing.

_**Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
**_Shane looks up toured the window of the Mess Hall lessening to the voice and the song he was amazed at the voice and the song. He thought that the girl singing had an amazing and very beautiful voice and he love the lyrics to the song.

_**It's the only way**_

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Shane heard the sing and piano stop and he knew that they were done playing. He watched as the last of the group of girls left his sight and then he made his way in to the mess hall.

* * *

**Mess Hall (1:48 pm)**

Shane entered the mass hall and saw that no one was in there he made his way over to the piano.

"Hello?" said Shane as he stopped at the piano and laid his hand on it and looked around the room.

"Who's in here?" asked Shane as he looked at the piano and then around the room once more and then he left and made his way to his cabin with that voice and song in his head.

He wanted to find the girl he heard singing in the mess hall and get to know her.

* * *

**Shane's cabin (2:20 pm)**

Shane was setting around his cabin with his guitar playing with some cords.

Shane looked up when he heard his cabin door open and saw his Uncle Brown come in and stop near the cabin door.

"Hey Uncle Brown what do you need." Asked Shane annoyed that he was being bothered.

"Will I came to ask you if you were coming to the opening jam tonight." Asked Brown

"No Uncle Brown I don't think I'll come to night. I'm just going to stay here and play with my guitar." Said Shane looking at his uncle.

Shane watched his Uncle Brown sigh and nodded his head.

"Okay Shane, but if you change your mind will be in the mess hall." Said Brown looking at his nephew.

Shane nodded and watched as his uncle left his cabin. He thought about maybe going down to the mess hall and watching the jam, but for now he got back to his music.

* * *

**Staff cabin #2 (3:30 pm)**

_**Mitchie and Connie's cabin**_

Mitchie set on her bed with her song book, pen and her guitar. She had a while until the opening night jam.

She had open her song book writing a new song.

So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

mitchie sighed as she looked over what she had written so far. She hoped when she was done that the song turned out good.

A/N: hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the opening night jam.


	3. Chapter 3: opening night jam

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter or another chapters.

i would like to thank these people for reviewing my story.

**Random-Rebecca**

**Doclover**

I would also like to thank those who added this to there Favorites list and to those who are Followers of this story you make my day people.

Songs

What It Takes?

This is me?

Never Give Up

Chapter 3

* * *

**Mess Hall (5:30 pm)**

Mitchie entered the mess hall that was packed full of people. She made her way in to the big room looking for named Caitlyn.

She looked to near the back of the room near the door to the kitchen and saw the curly frizzy light brown hair that belonged to Caitlyn. Who stood next to a mixed girl who was about her and Caitlyn's age.

Mitchie made her way over to them and stopped next to Caitlyn.

"Hey Caitlyn who's your friend you're talking to?" asked Mitchie looking at the two girls.

Caitlyn and the girl she was talking to looked to Mitchie. Caitlyn smiled and introduced them.

"Hey Mitchie this is Lola. Lola this is Mitchie." Said Caitlyn as Mitchie and Lola gave each other a smile and nodded hi to each other.

"So Mitchie this is your first year here at camp rock?" asked Lola

"Ya it is I glad I got to come here this summer. I've wanted to come here for a while but I here now. I hope it's going to be a very fun summer full of music." Said Mitchie with a smile on her face.

"Good will it well be nice to get to know you this summer. So are you going to sing tonight Mitchie?" asked Lola as she and Caitlyn looked at Mitchie closely.

"Umm no not tonight maybe some other time guys." Said Mitchie blushing slightly.

"So Lola are you going to perform tonight?" asked Mitchie

Mitchie saw Lola give her a big smile.

"Yes I am and I'm up first." Said Lola

Before anyone else could say anything they heard Dee La Duke call for Lola.

"First up tonight is Lola Scott. Let's give her a warm welcome." Said Dee La Duke as Lola made her way to the middle of the room along with her two dancers.

Lola took the mic and turned to where everyone was looking at her and her dancer's backs.

Mitchie and everyone watched as Lola and her dancers turned around as Lola started singing.

_**Who's got what it takes to be my guy  
What it takes to make me shine  
What it takes to get me fired up?**_

**Who's got what it takes to be my beau**  
**What it takes to make me glow**  
**What it takes to make this beat flow?**

_**Everyone talks about what they think they need**_  
_**They're makin' up a list of things one, two, three**_  
_**Everyone is different but where we can agree**_  
_**Every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet**_

_**Don't think that being mean will get you anywhere**_  
_**Don't think that acting cool will make me wanna care**_  
_**I just need your respect if you're gonna be the one**_  
_**And if you must apply then try to get the job done**_

_**Who's got what it takes to be my guy**_  
_**What it takes to make me shine**_  
_**What it takes to get me fired up?**_

_**Who's got what it takes to be my beau**_  
_**What it takes to make me glow**_  
_**What it takes to make this beat flow?**_

Mitchie thought wow Lola can sing really good. She turned and looked at Caitlyn.

"WOW! She good like very good." Said mitchie as Caitlyn looked at here.

"Ya she should be, because her mom is on Broadway." Said Caitlyn as they watched and heard Lola keep on singing.

_**Talk can be so cheap so I just look for your actions  
Be good to me if you want my attraction  
Maybe I just want too much but I don't really care  
I know I'm worth it and I know he's out there**_

_**Wait, wait you might be a contenda**_  
_**Hey, hey, can I borrow your sweatshirt?**_  
_**Normally I'm not the one to say hello first**_  
_**But if I didn't I might miss out and that might hurt**_

_**Who's got what it takes to be my guy**_  
_**What it takes to make me shine**_  
_**What it takes to get me fired up?**_

_**Who's got what it takes to be my beau**_  
_**What it takes to make me glow**_  
_**What it takes to make this beat flow?**_

_**I've been contemplating what it takes**_  
_**To make me give my heart, could you be the one?**_  
_**Standing in the crowd I'm waiting to find out**_  
_**I'm waiting, waiting, waiting, oh**_

_**Who's got what it takes to be my guy**_  
_**What it takes to make me shine**_  
_**What it takes to get me fired up?**_

_**Who's got what it takes to be my beau**_  
_**What it takes to make me glow**_  
_**What it takes to make this beat flow?**_

_**Who's got what it takes to be my guy**_  
_**What it takes to make me shine**_  
_**What it takes to get me fired up?**_

_**Who's got what it takes to be my beau**_  
_**What it takes to make me glow**_  
_**What it takes to make this beat flow?**_

Everyone clapped as Lola bowed after she finished her song.

* * *

**20 min's later **

All the acts had gone and now people were hanging out with friends.

Caitlyn and Mitchie were talking to Lola.

"So who is the Diva of this camp?" asked Mitchie looking to Lola and Caitlyn waiting for an answer.

"That would be Tess Tyler this camps diva. You may want to try and stay away from her, she's an evil girl." Said Caitlyn

Mitchie nodded her understanding.

Caitlyn and Mitchie saw Tess making her way over to them.

"Great. Something wicked this way comes." Said Caitlyn as Tess and her two followers came to a stop behind Caitlyn.

Lola, Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at Tess and her two followers. Who mitchie was told by Caitlyn names were Peggy and Ella.

"Hello Caitlyn your folks still working on the cruise ship?" asked Tess

"Actually they…" said Caitlyn as Mitchie interrupted her by saying.

"Hi I'm Mitchie" said Mitchie

Mitchie watched as Tess looked to her and away from Caitlyn.

"Oh, hi I'm Tess Tyler." Said Tess

"I love your mom" said Mitchie

"Of course you do." Said Tess

"I'm Mitchie Torres." Said Mitchie

"Hey is your dad Nicky Torres, the composer. My dad staged one of his shows." Said Peggy

"no." said Mitchie

"Well what does your dad do?" asked Ella

"He owns a hardware store. "Said Mitchie

Mitchie saw that Tess and her two followers started to walk away from Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lola.

"But my mom…" said mitchie as Tess, Peggy, and Ella turned around to face her.

"Yea what about her?" asked Peggy

"Is the president of hot tunes TV, in China." Said Mitchie

Tess, Ella and Peggy let out a gasp.

"Yea it huge market over there." Said Mitchie

"WOW. Cool." Said Tess

"So cool." Said Ella

"Major cool mitchie. Okay so have you met anybody?" Asked Peggy

"Yea like everybody. Last summer I was in like 3 music videos, but you could hardly see me. I was in the back." Said Mitchie

"WOW." Said Tess, Ella and Peggy together.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Tess

"Of course." Said Peggy

"Absolutely. What are we thinking?" asked Ella looking lost.

Tess rolled her eyes at Ella's question.

"There's an extra bed in our cabin. It's your if you want it." Said Tess

"Really?" asked Mitchie

"Totally. We are going to be great friends. Come and set with us in the VIP section" Said Tess

Caitlyn watched as Mitchie left and followed Tess and her two followers.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Said Caitlyn as she walked over to where Lola was with Barron and Sander talking.

* * *

**Connie and Mitchie's cabin (6:45)**

Connie Torres set at the desk in her and her daughter's cabin looking through her cook books. When her daughter Mitchie came in to the cabin.

"Can you believe that not one of my cook books has a recipe for chili for 300 people." Asked Connie

Mitchie grabbed her guitar and her bags as she answered her mother.

"You don't need a recipe for your chili. Everybody loves you cooking mom." Said Mitchie as she came to a stop next to her mother.

"Really." Asked Connie turning to look at her daughter who was standing next to her with her guitar and bags.

"Really mom they do." Said Mitchie

"So honey, did you have fun tonight at the opening night jam?" asked Connie

"Yes I did mom and before you ask no I did not sing." Said mitchie

"Oh so did you make any friends sweetie?" asked Connie

"Yes I did and I met some new friend's mom and they asked me to move in to their cabin with them. If it's okay with you. I know that I have to help you in the kitchen, but mom I'll get up earlier and meet you there." Said Mitchie with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Okay you can move in to their cabin, just remember to have fun and come help out in the kitchen." Said Connie

Mitchie smiled and half hugged her mother.

"No go, I have to get back to my cook books. Love you sweetie and be good." Said Connie getting back to her books.

* * *

**Cabin Vibe (6:52 pm)**

Tess is setting on her bed with her phone to her ear and a photo of her mother in her hand, waiting for her mother to answer.

Peggy is setting in the floor in front of her bed with her guitar playing with some cords.

While Ella was setting on her bed looking at her nail polish that was the same color trying to decide which on to use.

Ella made her way over to Peggy and held both bottles of nail polish in front of Peggy and asked.

"Hey which one should I use?" asked Ella

"There're the same Ella." Said Peggy nicely as to not hurt Ella's feelings.

"You see my dilemma." Said Ella

Peggy stopped playing her guitar and pointed to one and Ella went back to her bed to paint her nails.

Peggy looked to Tess who was pacing while waiting for her mother to answer her phone.

"Mom. Hey. Yeah. Yeah I'm fine and settled in. guess what mom Shane Gray is…" said Tess as she talked to her mom.

"Yeah. Yeah you can call me back… love you to… have a good concert." Said Tess closing her cell phone and sighing.

Everyone looked to the door as Mitchie made her way in to the cabin and stopping next to Tess.

"Hey you guys I'm here." Said Mitchie

"Hey Mitchie." Said Ella

"So which bed is mine?" asked Mitchie

"That one next to Peggy on the right side." Said Tess

Mitchie nodded and moved her stuff over to her new bed.

Mitchie started to unpick as the other were getting ready for bed.

Mitchie just pulled her song book out and was about to put it away when Tess, Ella and Peggy came over in their night cloths and stopped next to her,

"Is that your diary Mitchie?" asked Peggy

"Umm... No it's my songs." Said Mitchie

"You write songs?" asked Tess in shock

"Yes but they're probably not that good." Said Mitchie

"I bet they are good let's hear one please." Said Peggy

"no." said mitchie shyly

"Why not mitchie we're all friends right?" asked Tess as she grabbed Mitchie's song book and opened it to a page.

Mitchie looks at everyone then says.

"Umm…yeah okay." Said Mitchie as she cleared her throat and started singing this is me very softly.

_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on  
**_

Mitchie sang and then looked at the three girls around her waiting for them to say something.

"That was totally good mitchie." Said Peggy as Tess and Ella agreed with her.

Tess handed Mitchie her song book back and everyone went to bed.

A/N: hope you all like this chapter. Next chapter will be longer than this one. Next chapter will have Browns class Shane's class and more hope you keep reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4: first day of classes

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter or another chapters.

i would like to thank these people for reviewing my story.

**Random-Rebecca**

**Doclover**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom**

I would also like to thank those who added this to there Favorites list and to those who are Followers of this story you make my day people.

Songs

Who will I be?

Start The Party?

Never Give Up

Chapter 4

* * *

**Cabin Vibe (3 am)**

The cabin was quiet and everyone was asleep in their beds, but Mitchie who had been woken up by a nightmare about her father killing her.

Mitchie was sitting up in her bed with her arms around herself trying to calm herself down before she woke someone.

Mitchie had hoped that being around kids that she didn't now and away from her father would make the nightmares stop, but she was wrong. It made her nightmares worse.

Mitchie looked at her alarm clock on the night stand and saw that it was 3am and she knew she had to be up at 5:00 am to help her mother with briefest for everyone.

So mitchie closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep again.

* * *

**Cabin Vibe (5 am)**

Mitchie's alarm went off and she slowly opened her eyes and looked over to her alarm and saw that it was 5 am and groaned.

She turned off her alarm and slowly but quietly out of bed and grabbed her clothes and shoes and headed to the bathroom.

On her way to the bathroom mitchie bumped into Ella's bed and Ella starred.

"Mitchie is that you?" asked Ella sleepily with her eyes barely opened.

Mitchie froze and said in to Ella's ear.

"You are dreaming that you are a rock star." Said Mitchie

"Okay I rock." Said Ella going back to sleep.

Mitchie sighed and made her way to the bathroom to start her morning.

* * *

**Kitchen (5:22 am)**

Connie and the other kitchen staff was already in the kitchen working on briefest when mitchie entered the room.

Connie looked up from the stove and saw her daughter enter the room wearing blue jeans and a green striped shirt with a green vest and her bangs in her eyes and her hair brushed.

Mitchie made her way over to her mother at the stove and gave her a kiss on her check.

"Morning mom." Said Mitchie

"Morning sweetie. How was your night?" asked Connie

"It was good mom. So what do you need me to do?" asked Mitchie

"Can you take the plates, trays and cups out into the mess hall?" asked Connie

"Ya sure mom." Said Mitchie

Mitchie started doing as her mother asked her to do.

* * *

**Kitchen (7:05 am)**

Mitchie finished washing the last pots and pans and then dried her hands on a dish towel. She put the towel on the counter and then looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:06sm and everyone would be making their way in to the mess hall to eat there briefest and then head off to class.

Mitchie went over to the kitchen door that lead to the mess hall and saw that there were like 20 campers already in the mess hall and more came in by the minuet.

So she closed the door and headed to the kitchens back door and left to join the other campers heading in to the mess hall through the front door.

* * *

**Mess Hall (7:10 am)**

Mitchie saw that the mess hall was starting to get packed with people. She looked around for anyone she knew and then she saw a table with Lola, Caitlyn, Barron and Sander and made her way over to them.

Mitchie sets down next to Caitlyn who has her computer out and open at the table.

Mitchie smiles at Caitlyn, Lola, Barron and Sander.

"Good morning." Said Caitlyn

"Hey guys." Said mitchie

"Slumming, I see." Said Caitlyn

"What?" asked mitchie looking at Caitlyn.

Before anything could be said Tess, Ella and Peggy came over to their table with food in their hands and stopped behind Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie over here." Said Tess moving to a table near Caitlyn's table and setting down.

Mitchie looked at everyone at Caitlyn's table.

"You better go. The queen awaits." Said Caitlyn

Mitchie stood up as did Caitlyn as she said.

"Your music, are you any good?" asked Caitlyn

"I don't know... maybe… kind of." Said mitchie

"Word of advice… you wanna to be friends with Tess, don't be." Said Caitlyn

"Mitchie." Said Tess

"See you around…"said Caitlyn

Mitchie nodded and left heading over to Tess's table and set down.

Mitchie sat down next to Tess and gave Tess, Ella and Peggy all smiles.

"Were where you this morning?" asked Tess

"Umm… early riser… yum… toast." Said Mitchie grabbing a piece and shoving it in to her mouth.

* * *

**Shane's cabin (7:20 am)**

Shane was asleep in his bed. When his uncle Brown came in to his cabin and made his way over to his nephew sleeping form.

He pulled the covers off his nephew's body and his nephew turned his head to his uncle.

"What!." yelled Shane

"Rise and shine, superstar." Said Brown

Shane huffed and turned around and put his face in his pillow hoping that his uncle would leave him alone he didn't sign up for this.

Brown looked at his nephew and shook his head.

"Don't make me do this Shane." Said Brown

"Go away." Mumbled Shane

Brown sighed and then grabbed the vase with flowers in it and held the flowers in one hand and pored the water from the vase on his nephews head.

Shane yelped as he felt the water hit him in the head. He leaned up on his elbows as water dripped from his hair and his neck on to the bed.

"Hey!" yelled Shane as he glared at his uncle.

"Oh, sorry. Don't say I didn't warn you." Said Brown

"Fine I'm up. Okay. I'm up." Said Shane

"All right. We both have classes to teach. Yours starts in five." Said Brown as he put the vase with the flowers in it back on the bed side table.

Brown made his way over to the door of his nephew's cabin and stopped there and turned back to his nephew and looked him in the eyes.

"You may wanna put that mattress out in the sun, because that's the only one you are going to get." Said Brown

Shane laid his head back down on his pillow as his uncle left the room.

"Can you put some water into that vase? Your flowers look parched. Four min's." said Brown as pocked his head in and then out of Shane's cabin.

Shane barred his head in his pillows and screamed in to them.

Shane slowly got out of his bed and removed his sheets from his bed along with his pillow covers and put them in a pile near his bathroom door.

He put on a pair of sweat pants and grabbed his sheets and pillow covers and head out side and put the out in the sun to dry as he showered.

* * *

**Browns Music Class (7:30 am)**

There were about 15 people in the room and about 8 people dancing around, while others were moving around in there sets. As a few people played the drums and other instruments.

Mitchie, Ella, Peggy and Tess were setting in the front roll of sets in the while Lola, Caitlyn, Barron and Sander set in the roll behind then with Caitlyn behind Mitchie.

Brown entered the room and saw some of his students dancing while the others moved in there sets to the music.

He came to a stop in front of the class he stopped dancing to the music.

"Whoa!" said Brown as he waved his hands in the air and everyone stopped dancing and talking and looked at him.

"If the class is a-rocking, I'm-a glad I came knocking." He said laughing as the class laughed with him.

"Let's see what we have to work with this year loves. So who wants to sing first?" Said Brown looking around his class seeing everyone raise their hand except a brown hair girl with bangs she was the only one who didn't have her hand up to be called on. Brown new that she must be new this year to camp rock.

"My goodness. Alright let's see Eeny, meeny, miny, you." Said Brown as he pointed to Mitchie who was setting in the front roll with Tess next to her.

"Me?" asked Mitchie in a shy voice.

"You can't argue with the finger." Said Brown as he moved his index finger in a circle.

"I'll do it." Said Tess in an excited voice.

"No the finger picked her." Said Brown

"Well…. Umm…. Okay." Said Mitchie as she made her way up to the front of the class and stood next to Brown.

"Right let it rip love." Said Brown looking at Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded and looked at the ground as she started singing.

_**Who will I be? It's up to me  
**_

Mitchie sang in a very soft voice that was hard for people to hear.

"All right I know that you are singing a solo, but you are singing so low that I can't hear you. All right? So sing a bit louder." Said Brown

Mitchie nodded and then closes her eyes as she starts singing.

_**Who will I be? It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do**__**  
**_

Who will I be? Yes, I believe  
I get to make a future the way I want to  
I can become anyone  
And know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?

Everyone was surprised when Mitchie finished singing they were blown away by how good Mitchie was.

"She great" said Ella looking at Peggy and Tess.

"That was great." Said a boy

"That was so amazing." Said a girl in the class.

Brown came over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"That not bad. Not bad at all. Is that an original?" asked Brown

"Yea, but its mine, but…" said Mitchie

"No, buts. It's good. Let me have a high five." Asked Brown lifting his hand waiting for Mitchie to hit it.

"Oh, thanks." Said Mitchie

"All right guys let's keep going." Said Brown calling up the next person the sing, as Mitchie headed back to her set.

Mitchie sighed as she set down in her set. she was glad they liked it she hand never sang in front of this many people before and she was scared of missing up in front of them or everyone hating her singing.

* * *

**Outside heading to next class (8:15 am)**

Tess, Ella, Peggy and mitchie all walking away from Browns class and heading to their next class if they had one.

"Mitchie I didn't know that you were that good. You totally rocked it mitchie." Said Peggy

"Totally." Said Ella

"Thanks." Said Mitchie

"So I been thinking and you have to sing with us at final jam Mitchie. Your vocals in the back ground Mitchie would be like amazing, and we never let anyone in our group, but you a you want in?" Said Tess

"Well I was thinking about singing solo for final jam." Said Mitchie as they stopped walking.

"So Mitchie solo in your first final jam? That's brave." Said Tess

"Mitchie you will be fine." Said Peggy

"Well of course Mitchie will be fine. It's just that I know how nervous I get singing in front of that big crowed." Said Tess

"Well I'm sure that at first I may be nervous, but…" said Mitchie as she was interrupted by Tess.

"I'm sure you will be fine singing in front of everyone. Besides you done it before." Said Tess

"No I haven't Tess." Said Mitchie

"You never sang in front of an audience?" asked Tess

"Nope Tess." Said Mitchie

"Wow you are brave Mitchie. Come on girls. Let's get started." Said Tess as she, Ella and Peggy started walking away without Mitchie.

"Well maybe a group would be better." Said Mitchie

"If you think so." Said Ella

"Yeah no it will be fun. I want to." Said Mitchie

"If you're sure." Said Tess

"I'm totally sure. I got to run." Said Mitchie

"Where?" asked Tess

"Huh. No. I mean I have to call my mother, china time." Said Mitchie as she smiled and walked off leaving Tess, Ella and Peggy behind.

* * *

**Kitchen (1:25 pm)**

Mitchie walked in to the kitchen and saw that her mother had made cupcakes and she was holding white boxes in her hands.

Mitchie grabbed her kitchen coat and came to a stop next to her mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm late mom." Said Mitchie

"It's okay honey. The last batch of cookies is in the oven. You can start cleaning up Mitchie honey." Said Connie as she made her way to the back door of the kitchen with the boxes in her hands.

"I'm going to take these down to the storage room." Said Connie

"Okay mom." Said Mitchie as her mother left the kitchen.

Mitchie huffs and then starts to clean up the kitchen.

Mitchie got down on her knee's behind on of the table in the room and started cleaning up the flower and stuff.

When the door to the kitchen from the mess hall opened and someone came in.

"Hello?" said a male voice that mitchie thought sounded like Shane Gray from connect 3.

Mitchie started panicking so she grabbed a baker's hat and put it on her head and through flower on her face so Shane couldn't identify her if he saw her again.

"hello." Said Shane again coming in to the room more.

Mitchie move a little and hit something next to her and made a loud sound alerting Shane to someone being in the room with him.

Shane heard a loud sound and looked around the kitchen looking for the person who made that sound.

"Hello. I can hear you." Said Shane

Mitchie took a deep breath and slowly stood up. She saw Shane Gray standing there looking hot in his black and grey striped shirt that showed his muscles and his white jeans that were tight on him and his long black straight hair sticking out a the back of his neck.

"Do you work here?" asked Shane as he looked at the teenager before him. Who face and brown hair was covered in flower with a white backer's hat on her head and look at him with a deer caught in the head lights look.

"Yes." Said Mitchie looking at Shane as he looked at her.

"Wow you really get in to your work don't you? I'm Shane, but I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that." Said Shane as he grabbed a cupcake with blue icing and swiping his index finger in it and then licking the icing of his finger.

"Of course. Nice to meet you." Said Mitchie as some of the flower fall of her face.

"Actually it not. See my manager said that he would send over a list of my food allergies. I couldn't even go near my food this morning. Can I just talk to whoever is in charge?" asked Shane rudely as Mitchie glared at him.

"Excuse me?" said Mitchie with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" asked Shane as he looked at the girl in front of him who had her eyebrow raised at him?

"Well you are kind of being a jerk." Said Mitchie as she glared at him.

"And you are?" asked Shane

He couldn't believe that this girl was calling him out on his shit and on him being a jerk the only people who do that are Nate, Jason, there manager and his uncle Brown. This girl was starting to piss him off. He had to get away from her soon before he blow up on her.

"A person! And there's a way to talk to a person and that's not it." Said Mitchie glaring at Shane.

"Well I'll have my manager send it over again." Said Shane taken aback by this girl.

"Fine." Said Mitchie as she watched Shane turn and start walking away from her.

Mitchie cleared her throat and Shane turned back to face her again.

"Thank you." Said Shane looking at the girl covered in flower.

"Much better." Said Mitchie as she looked at Shane.

Mitchie watched as Shane turned and left the kitchen. She turned around and rested against the table on her arms as she took a few deep breaths not believing that she just meet and went off on the Shane Gray of Connect 3.

Mitchie realized that the TV and magazines were right about Shane Gray he was as big of jerk as they say he was.

Mitchie finished cleaning up the kitchen and looked at the time and saw that it she had 10 min's until her next class which was hip hop dance. So she left the kitchen and headed to her cabin to change in to her dance clothes and to get out the flower form her hair.

* * *

**Outside near Shane's hip hop class (1:56 pm)**

Shane and Brown both were headed to Shane's dance class.

Brown had his hand on his nephews shoulder as he led him to his class that he was teaching.

"I don't need a chaperone, uncle." Said Shane

"Seeing as you blew off your class this morning, you sort of do Shane." Said Brown

"I don't sign up for this Uncle Brown. Get my agent on the phone." Said Shane

"Get your agent on the phone?" "Do you hear yourself Shane? What happened to you man? That boy on the TV that's not who you really are. Inside there man what happened to the kid who just loved music?" asked Brown facing Shane and pointing to Shane's heart as he talked.

"He grew up Uncle Brown." Said Shane

"Big whoop! Stop acting like it's all about you" said Brown

"In my world it is." Said Shane

Brown put his arm around Shane's shoulders.

"Oh look. We're in my world and in my world Shane you are considered an instructor at this camp, which means Shane that you have to instruct." Said Brown

"Starting with Hip hop dance at 2:00 pm." Said Brown letting go of his nephew and walking away before his nephew could say anything more to him.

Shane watched his uncle walk away from him and off to who knows were.

He sighed and looked to the cabin that held his hip hop dance class.

Shane hated his uncle and his band mates right now. So he set down on the cabin steps for a few min's to gather his thoughts before he went in and taught his class.

* * *

**Cabin 7 Shane's Hip Hop Class (2:15 pm)**

Mitchie made her way through the back doors of the cabin and saw that there were about 20 people in the room.

She saw Caitlyn and a few others dancing and stretching. She also saw Tess, Peggy and Ella setting on the floor near the front door of the cabin stretching. So she made her way over to them and set down next to Tess.

Who said something as she set down.

"Okay, remember when he gets here, act cool." Said Tess

"When who gets here?" asked Mitchie as she and everyone stood up and got ready to dance.

"Shane." Said Tess happily

"Wait he's teaching this class?" asked Mitchie thinking oh shit I don't need another encounter with him today.

"Mmm…hmm." Said Ella

"great." Said Mitchie groaning slightly.

"Wait is that flower in your hair?" asked Ella as she brushed some out of Mitchie's hair as Mitchie thought damn it I thought I got it all out of my hair.

"Umm… no its Chinese body powder." Said Mitchie as she turned and ran her fingers through her bangs and the hair on both sides of her face.

Then she turned back to Tess, Peggy and Ella and they started talking.

* * *

**Outside Shane's Hip Hop Class (2:20 pm)**

Shane set outside the cabin that held his hip hop class he is assigned to teach.

He knew that his class started at 2 pm which was 20 mins ago according to his cell phone. He didn't care that he was late for his class. He didn't want to be here in the first place.

Shane sighed and slowly stood up he knew that he should just get this class over with.

Shane moved over to the doors of the front of the cabin and looked in and saw that there were about 20 teenagers in the room some dancing while others were stretching and waiting for him to come in and teach them.

He saw Tess Tylor and her two sidekicks Ella and Peggy he remembered then from three years ago when he came here and Tess kept trying to get him to go out with her. Tess Tylor has always been a bitch to everyone because she was TJ Tylor's daughter.

Shane shakes himself out of thinking about Tess Tylor and her two followers. When he saw a teenage girl about 5"3 skinny with brown hair and bangs that go past her shoulders. She is wearing a purple long slaved shirt that had a pocket pouch in the front and tan pants that went to her ankles and a pair of tan shoes on. She was talking to Tess and her followers and he knew to stay away from her even though he thought she was cute.

Shane saw Caitlyn who he, Nate and Jason meet there first year at camp rock before they got signed and became famous. They were friends with her and Nate's had a crush on her there first year here at his uncle's camp.

Shane took a deep breath and then headed in to the cabin to teach his class.

* * *

**Shane's Hip Hop Class (2:21 pm)**

Everyone's head snapped over to the front entrance of the cabin just in time to see Shane Gray of Connect 3 enter the room with an unhappy look on his face.

"Grab a mic and a hat. Follow me if you can." Said Shane as he grabbed a mic and a hat out of the boxes and then making his way over to the stereo system.

"Hurry…lets go." Said Shane annoyed at how long it was taking for them to do as he asked them.

"Hurry guys." Said Shane

Everyone made their way back to their spot as Shane put the cd in the stereo system and made his way over to them and stopping in front of everyone and turning his back to them as the music started.

"Yeah." Sang Shane as he started dancing with everyone watching him not knowing what to do.

_**First stop, hit the groove, let the music play  
Next stop everybody, its time to celebrate  
Here we go so let your flow show  
Make the dreams you got become real**_

"Across the floor." Said Shane shaking his head at his students as everyone started dancing and did as he asked.

_**Let's do this, let me hear you now  
Show me how you feel**_

Let's start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What'cha waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon live it up

Shane turned and watched his class dance. Shane saw that they were doing okay, but he saw that Tess's new follower was very good she picked up fast. Shane saw Caitlyn he knew that she was good from when he meet her years ago.

_**Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop**_

Stand up and do the dance  
The way you do  
I...I can see all the crowd  
On the dance floor with this groove oh  
Here we go so let your flow show  
Like you never ever did before

Shane started moving through his students and stopped in the middle of them.

"Everyone circle. Face the front." Said Shane as he started dancing with them again.

_**Let's do this, let me hear you say  
More, more, more**_

Let's start, start, start the party  
C'mon, C'mon everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What'cha waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop

Let the music take us, to paradise,  
Let's close our eyes

_**[- From: .net -]**__**  
Feel the groove, wanna shake us  
Everywhere and everybody  
Turn it up, let's start the party**_

We got it rolling, never slowing down  
Lights, camera, action, start the party now  
I know your ready  
There's no need to wait-oh no  
Now's the time for us to celebrate

Start, start the party (Let's do it)  
Start, start the party (Everybody now)  
Start, start the party (Let's get to it)  
Start, start the party

Let's start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What'cha waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop

Let's start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party

"Crisscross." Said Shane

_**What'cha waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna,  
Come now let me hear you holler,  
Party's never,ever gonna stop  
**_

Andrew accidently bumped in to Tess and tripped and fall on the floor with Tess on his right and mitchie on his left.

"Talk about dancing to a beat of a different drum." Said Tess rudely with her arms crossed and Caitlyn next to her glaring at her.

Mitchie and Peggy got on the floor with him. Mitchie next to him and Peggy behind him and everyone else around them.

Shane shook his head at Tess and glared at her from his spot standing next to Mitchie. Shane looked down to Andrew.

"You any good on the drums?" asked Shane

Everyone watched as Andrew took his drum sticks and started drumming a beat in the cabin floor.

"Man you're a drummer, dude." Said Shane as he smiled at Andrew.

"The drummer controls the beat. The rhythm is in your hands." Said Shane then held out his hand and helped Andrew up.

Mitchie and Peggy stood up to and everyone was watching Shane and Andrew.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Andrew looking at Shane as they talked.

"now we just have to work on getting that beat from those sticks to your feet." said Shane as he touched Andrews arm and then the two of then headed over to the boxes to put up there mic's and hats. Everyone followed their lead.

Mitchie watched everyone else leave and then she put up her mic and hat away before she headed over to the stereo and took out Shane's cd and put in down next to the stereo.

Then she went through a few CD'S in a stack before she found the one she was looking for. The CD was just the instruments playing her song she wrote call _who will I be_ without her singing it. She had put it in here yesterday after she got her list of classes and went looking for the cabins that she had classes in so she wouldn't get lost on her first day of classes

Mitchie put the CD in and then moved to the middle of the room and waited for the music to start before she started making dance moves to it.

* * *

**Outside Shane's Hip Hop Dance Class Cabin (3:35 pm)**

Shane stood on the steps out of everyone's way and waited for everyone to leave his class cabin. He nodded and smiles at everyone as they head off to were ever they are going before dinner.

Shane was heading down the steps of the cabin were his class was when he heard music start with just instruments. Shane froze he that everyone had left the cabin that was used for his Hip Hop Dance Class.

Shane turned back around and headed up the steps of the cabin and took a deep breath before he looked through the door.

Shane looked through the door and saw Tess newest follower and the girl he thought was cute making up dance moves to go along with the song playing.

He wondered if they music playing was a song she written, because he liked what he heard and he liked watching her dance grace fully like she was born to dance

Shane shook his head and drew his mind away from how hot he thought Tess's new follower was.

Shane decided to leave her alone to do what she was doing and headed back to his cabin.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading hope you like this chapter. next chapter maybe Shane and Mitchie and Shane will really meet and start talking like they do in the move. who know's.


	5. Shane hears girl with the voice again

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter or another chapters.

I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks.

Songs

This is me

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 5

**Mess Hall (4:30 pm)**

Mitchie was setting up the mess hall for dinner that started at 5:30 pm. She had only arrived here 10 min's ago, because she lost track of time in the cabin were Shane's hip hop class was held. She had been too lost in her dancing that she didn't realize that she was late to help out her mother in the kitchen.

Mitchie finished putting out the plate, cups and paper towels like her mother had asked her to do. Her mother also told her that after she got done with that she could go do whatever she wanted to because that's all the help she need right now.

Mitchie looked around to see if there was anyone around or near the mess hall. She saw that there was no one so she made her way over to the piano that was in the mess hall and sat down. She took a deep breath and then started playing the piano and singing.

* * *

**Outside walking around (4:37pm)**

Shane was walking around camp avoiding any crazy fans. He was thinking about the girl with the voice. He wanted to find her she was invading his every thought she was very talented and he wanted to tell her that and who knew what would happen.

Shane was walking near the mess hall when he heard that piano playing and someone start singing. He gasped it was the girl with the voice that he heard yesterday in the mess hall.

_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**_

_**Do you know what it's like**_  
_**To feel so in the dark**_  
_**To dream about a life**_  
_**Where you're the shining star**_

Shane slowly moved closer to the mess hall.

_**Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way**_

This is real, This is me

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
**_

Shane slowly made his way up the stairs. He wanted to see the girl with the voice. He was focused on finding out who the girl with the voice is that he forgot that the last step at the top of the front entrance to the mess hall creaked and he stepped on it and winced when he heard it creak and he froze hoping that the girl inside didn't hear the creaking sound.

_**Gonna let the light, shine on me  
**_

Shane heard the piano and the singing stop and cursed himself for forgetting that that step creaked.

* * *

**Mess Hall (4:40 pm)**

_**Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way**_

_**This is real, This is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me**_

Mitchie was setting at the piano playing _this is me_ and singing it to. She was pulled out of her song when she heard a sound outside the mess hall that sounded like a creaking sound.

She realized that someone was outside the mess hall and heard her sing and she stopped.

Mitchie got up quickly and rushed through the mess hall door that led to the kitchen and then out the back of the kitchen and to her cabin that she shared with Tess, Peggy and Ella.

* * *

**Mess Hall (4:41 pm)**

Shane ran in to the mess hall as soon as he heard the music and singing stop trying to catch the girl with the voice before she left the mess hall.

Shane got in the mess hall just in time to see the kitchen door close.

Shane sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his straight hair. He was so frustrated that every time he tries to see who this girl with the voice is she was always gone before he could see who she was and it was driving him crazy.

Shane new that people would be arriving soon for dinner and Shane wanted to be out of here before anyone came in, because he wasn't in the mood to deal with any screaming or annoying fans.

So Shane tuned and headed out of the mess hall and back to his cabin.

* * *

**Shane's Cabin (5:08 pm)**

Shane set at the table near the door of his cabin with his guitar and a pencil and paper working on a few new songs.

He hasn't written any songs since a few months after they got here recording deal three years ago and they were forced to write and sing the songs that the recording studio that would sell.

Shane hoped that his band mates like the songs that his is working on, because he thinking that they could change their sound.

Shane new that his band mates would call to check and talk to him in the next day or two.

Shane new he was always being a jerk to everyone and as the press calls him the bad boy of connect 3, but he could care less what people thought about him.

The only one that he cared about what they thought about him was the girl with the voice. The one he made him remember his old music before connect 3 became famous and made him remember why he got involved with music in the first place.

* * *

**20 mins later **

Shane was interrupted by someone knocking on his cabin door and then a women in her early thirties came in with his dinner.

Shane took it from her and set it down on an open stop on the table where he was working on songs.

Shane glared at her and she left quickly to avoid getting yelled at by the pop star.

* * *

**Cabin Vibe (5:30 pm)**

Mitchie watched as here roommates all headed to the mess hall for dinner. She told them that she would be there soon. She just told them that need to call her mother and check in with her and then she been there to have dinner with them.

Mitchie sighed she hated lying to people but it was too late to take it back now and besides she just wanted to fit in for once in her life and have more than one friend.

She wondered who it was who almost caught her playing and singing in the mess hall this afternoon.

Mitchie sighed and then decided to head to the mess hall to get something to eat before bed tonight. She hoped that she didn't have any bad dreams of any nightmares tonight or early in the morning.

She put on her jacket she grabbed on her way out and put it on while she made her way to the mess hall.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter I know it short, but the next one will be longer. I know that mitchie and Shane didn't meet in the chapter like I said they might sorry, but they will meet in the next chapter I promise.


	6. Chapter 6: sunday free day

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter or another chapters.

I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks.

Songs

Here I Am? (_Peggy, __**mitchie, **_**both**)

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 6

* * *

**Sunday June 1, 2008 **

**Cabin Vibe (6:15 am) **

Mitchie woke up and looked to her alarm and realized that she was late to help her mother out in the kitchen. She realized that she forgot to set her alarm clock last night and she was an hour late.

Mitchie hurried out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans, a huddle and a long-sleeved shirt and boots and headed to the bathroom.

Mitchie hurried and took a shower and then wrapped a towel around her and she stopped at the sink and mirror.

Mitchie looked in to the mirror and sighed at what she saw.

She still had her father's hand prints on her upper arms and bruises all over her arms, wrists and shoulders and she knew that she still bruises on her abdomen.

Some of her bruises were fading and for that she was thankful for.

Mitchie dried off and got dress and put her makeup on and brushed her hair.

Mitchie headed out the cabin and put her jacket on as she did.

* * *

**Kitchen (6:45 am)**

Mitchie was helping her mother with making eggs and cook some French toast.

Mitchie was glad that today was the day they had no class's it was the only day that everyone could do whatever they wanted to all day long.

Mitchie new most of her day would be helping Peggy on a song Peggy was writing and had asked for her help on.

"Hey Mitchie honey have you seen the celebrity guest instructor. I heard from Brown that it's his nephew Shane Gray as in Shane Gray of connect 3. Brown said that his nephew's not happy about being here this summer." Asked Connie as she cooked the eggs as Mitchie made the French toast.

Mitchie sighed she had hoped her mother wouldn't ask her that question.

"Ya I have mom. Shane's teaching my hip hop class." Said Mitchie as she kept making French toast.

"So Mitchie sweetie what are you going to do today since it Sunday and your day of having no classes?" asked Connie

"Mom it not like its special we get off every Sunday during camp it the only day we get to do what we want to all day long. And to answer your question about what I'm going to do will I'm going to help a friend on a song she writing." Said Mitchie as she finished making French toast.

Mitchie took the last four pieces off French toast she just finished and put them on to a plate that would be taken to Shane Gray.

Mitchie had made these four just for Shane Gray. They were made with stuff that Shane wasn't allergic to.

Connie saw her daughter putting four pieces of French toast on a blue plate and then she saw her daughter peel an orange and pull it a part. Then she saw he daughter cut a few pieces of orange up and put it on top of the toast and put the rest of the orange on the sides of the plate.

Connie wondered who that plate was for because the rest of the toast would have whatever the person eating it wanted on it.

"Mitchie sweetie who's that plate for?" asked Connie

Mitchie finished with getting Shane's breakfast ready and handed it off to Jackie who worked in the kitchen with mitchie and her mother.

"Oh… it's… ummm…. for Shane. I made sure that it doesn't have anything his allergic to in it." Said Mitchie blushing and in a shy voice to her mother as she watched Jackie leave to take Shane his breakfast.

Connie saw her daughter blush as she said that it was for Shane Gray and decided not to say anything about it to her daughter.

"Okay why don't you start cleaning up in here while I start taking the food out in to the mess hall and set it up for everyone." Said Connie looking in to her daughters eyes.

Mitchie nodded and grabbed some of the pans that the used for making breakfast this morning and headed over to the sink and started washing them as her mother left the room with plates of food in her hands.

* * *

**Shane's cabin (7:15 am)**

Shane set at the table near the door of his cabin in his blue striped pajama pants and a white tank top and his hair sticking up all over the place and looking over the songs he started on.

Shane had only been awake for 30 mins and he was very cranky like he always was in the morning.

Shane just wanted this camp to be over so he could leave and get away from this place and these people, but not before he found the girl with the voice and talked to her.

Shane was pulled from his thoughts by knocking on his cabin door.

Shane sighed he was annoyed that someone was interrupting him this early in the morning on the one day that he doesn't have to teach any class's today.

"Come in." said Shane annoyed

Shane looked to the door to see the same women who brought him his dinner last night, but this time she had his breakfast this time.

Shane took his plate and his apple juice from her and the women left.

Shane put his food and drink down on the table and moved his music stuff over to his bed.

Shane set back down at the table and looked at his food it looked good and smelled wonderful.

Shane took a bite and moaned at how good it tasted he loved this French toast. He had never tasted any French toast as good as this French toast was.

Shane realized that whoever put his meal together this morning knows what he liked and made sure not to put anything in it that he was allergic to and for that he was grateful.

Shane finished his breakfast and then took a shower got dressed and did his hair.

* * *

**Cabin Vibe (8 am)**

Mitchie and Peggy set on their beds facing each other with their guitars in their hands.

Peggy also had a note-book and pen next to her to right down more lyrics to her song.

"Okay this is what I got so far for my song." Said Peggy as she stared strumming a few cords to go with her lyrics and sha sang.

_**They tell you a good girl is quiet and that you should never ask why  
'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited even if you're just invited  
'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them**_

**_It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves_**  
**_It's time you started making your own rules_**

**_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath_**  
**_So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen_**  
**_'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore_**  
**_So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am_**

Peggy finished sing what she had so far of her song and looking to Mitchie waiting for a response.

Mitchie was shocked at how great of a singer Peggy was she was good like really good and her lyrics so far were good.

"I love it and you're a great singer Peggy never new you could sing that well." Said Mitchie smiling at Peggy.

Peggy smiled in relief at what Mitchie said.

"Thanks Mitchie means a lot coming form you." Said Peggy smiling happily at Mitchie.

"What about this for the next part." Said Mitchie as she sang.

_**You only get one life to work it so who cares if it's not perfect  
Say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder and the lightning that you're under  
'Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be**_

**_If how your living isn't working there's one thing that will help_**  
**_You gotta finally just stop searchin' to find yourself_**

Mitchie looked at her feet waiting for Peggy to saw something.

"That's perfect mitchie. I love it and it's perfect for the next part of my song. " Said Peggy with a big smile on her face as she got up from her bed and hugged me and then moved back to her bed.

30 mins later

Peggy had finished her song that she was calling _Here I Am_ with Mitchie's help.

"How about we run it from the top?" said Mitchie as she adjusted her guitar strap on her left shoulder.

Peggy just nodded and the both started strumming the same cords as each other as Peggy started sing.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet and that you should never ask why  
'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited even if you're just invited  
'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

_It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves_  
_It's time you started making your own rules_

_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath_  
_So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen_  
_'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore_  
_So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am_

_**You only get one life to work it so who cares if it's not perfect  
Say it's close enough to perfect for me  
Why should you hide from the thunder and the lightning that you're under**__**  
**__**'Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be**_

_**If how your living isn't working there's one thing that will help**_  
_**You gotta finally just stop searchin' to find yourself**_

**You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am  
**  
_The world better make some room, yeah, move over, over_  
_**'Cause you're coming through, 'cause you're coming through**_

**You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
Here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
**_So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am_**  
**  
Mitchie and Peggy finished singing the song and playing the different cords to the song.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Then all the sudden they heard clapping and turned around and saw Brown standing in the door way clapping with a smile on his face.

"Wow girls that was amazing you both sounded very good. Is that new?" asked Brown will looking at Peggy and Mitchie.

They both smiled at Brown and nodded their heads yes to Browns questions.

"So Brown what brings you here to our cabin?" asked Mitchie as she and Peggy locked eyes with Brown.

"Well I was just passing by your cabin and I heard you guys playing the guitar and singing. I thought I'd pop in and say hi and to tell you that I loved the song. So what's it called?" asked Brown looking at the girls.

"Its Peggy's song I just helped her and she calling it _Here I Am_." Said Mitchie

Brown nodded at the two of them.

"Well you two have fun know I have to go see you to later guys" said Brown looking at Mitchie and Peggy.

"Okay see you later Brown." Said Peggy and Mitchie together as they waved to Brown who waved back and then was gone.

* * *

**Shane's cabin (9:45 am)**

Shane was working on a new song when his cell phone went off and he saw that it was Nate calling him.

So he answered the call.

"Yes Nate?" asked Shane annoyed at his band mates for leaving him here this summer with his uncle.

"_Hey man how's it going over there so far?" asked Nate_

"How the hell do you think it's going here Nate?" asked Shane

"_Ok man I get it you'd rather be anywhere but there." Said Nate_

"Yep Nate. Have to go talk to you later." Said Shane as he hung up before Nate could say anything else to him.

Shane let his conversation with Nate go to the back of his mind for now and got back to working on one of his new songs for the band.

* * *

**Dock area past the cabins and beach jam stage (10:30 am)**

Shane was setting a wooden bench with a leg on each side and his guitar in his hands and papers with music on them in front of him.

He came down here to play his music and to get out of his cabin. He just wanted to be left alone with his music.

Shane was just glad that everyone just seemed to leave him alone like he wanted.

Shane started playing his music from the beginning to try and get it perfect.

* * *

**Walking around camp near the lake and dock area (10:45 am)**

Mitchie walked around camp with her guitar in it case in her hand. She was heading to the dock to play her music near the lake.

Mitchie had finished helping Peggy with her song 20 mins ago.

Mitchie was a few feet away from the dock. When she heard the sound of someone playing their guitar.

So she pecked around the tree that hid her from the person who was playing.

Mitchie pecked around the tree and saw that the person playing was Shane Gray the jerk pop star with a bad attitude.

Mitchie moved her feet slightly and stepped on a twig by accident and heard snap sound.

Mitchie held her breath and stood still hoping that Shane didn't hear that snap.

Mitchie heard the guitar stop being played by Shane.

"Who's there, come out whoever you are and show your face." Said Shane annoyed that he was being interrupted by someone.

Mitchie cursed herself for not looking where she put her feet before she put them down.

* * *

**Dock area past cabins and beach jam stage (10:45 am)**

Shane was playing his guitar to one of his new songs.

He was lost in his music and creating this new sound for the band and he hoped that the rest of connect three liked it.

Shane heard a snapping sound like someone had stepped on a twig nearby.

Shane stopped playing his guitar and called out.

"Who's there, come out whoever you are and show your face." Said Shane in an annoyed voice.

Shane turned to the direction that he heard the snap come from and what he saw surprised him.

Shane saw Tess's newest follower the one he thought was cute and could dance pretty good.

He saw that she had her guitar case with her guitar in it in her left hand and she was wearing skinny jeans and red sweater and red flip fops. He wondered why she was wearing a sweater during the summer when it was really hot outside.

Shane glared at her as she looked at him from next to the tree not knowing what to do.

"What can't a guy get any peace?" asked Shane with his voice raised and glaring at Mitchie as she came to a stop near Shane.

"Sorry…umm….. Sorry" Said Mitchie apologetically to Shane.

Shane and Mitchie locked eyes with each other.

"You said that already." Said Shane

"I'm sorry…..I." said Mitchie taking a deep breath.

"Was that you playing? It sounded different." Said Mitchie

"Than my usual cookie-cutter pop star stuff? Sorry to disappoint" said Shane annoyed at Mitchie and her rambling.

"You didn't. I liked it." Said mitchie letting out a few laughs and then smiling at him.

Shane felt the corners of his mouth turn up. Mitchie saw Shane lips turn up into a slight smile.

"I mean it was good for stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff." Said Mitchie with a smile on her face.

Shane let out a few laughs and then smiled at Mitchie.

"Wow you really know how to make a guy feel better." Said Shane smiling at Mitchie.

They smiled at each other.

"But I thought that you loved your sound. You created it here at camp rock. You are like a camp rock legend." Said Mitchie as she looked Shane in the eyes.

"Some legend." Said Shane with a frown on his face.

Mitchie saw Shane frown and immediately thought that she liked it when he smiles.

"I only play the music that the label thinks will sell. That's it." Said Shane with attitude.

Mitchie watched as Shane shifted on the bench.

"You don't think that will sell?" asked Mitchie with an eyebrow raised at Shane.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I don't know." Said Shane

"Well you won't know if you never try?" said Mitchie

"By the way, I know of at least one girl who will by that song." Said Mitchie said with a smile on her face as she turned and started walking away from Shane and the dock.

Shane tilted his head to the side with a smile on his face as he watched Tess's new follower leave.

Shane set there with his guitar in his hands and lost in his thoughts.

He couldn't believe Tess new follower was nice and talked to him like he was not a rock star but a normal human person who wasn't famous and he liked that.

Shane loved her smile and her laughter sounded so beautiful to him, but he felt torn about his feelings about the girl he just talked to and the girl with the voice that he was looking for.

Shane was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up and saw his Uncle Brown looking at him with a weird look on his face.

"Oh… hey Uncle Brown." Said Shane as he and Brown locked eyes.

"Hello Shane. So are you going to come to the mess hall for lunch or dinner tonight to eat with the rest of us?" Brown asked his nephew Shane.

"No thanks Uncle Brown I think I'll eat in my cabin thank you very much." Said Shane snapping at his uncle.

Brown nodded at his nephew and his bad attitude.

"Why were you smiling when I came over here?" asked Brown

Shane gave his uncle a glair which made his uncle raise an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't smiling uncle Brown." Said Shane in an annoyed voice

"Okay whatever you say Shane. I'll see you later I have to go." Said Brown his nephews shoulder a final squeeze and then walk away the way he came leaving his nephew alone again.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope you liked it. There will be more of Mitchie and Shane spending time together in chapters to come. Also there will be some talk of mitchie's father in chapters to come.


	7. 7: finding out her name and kitchen duty

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter or another chapters.

I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks.

Songs

Gotta find you

* * *

_Chapter 6 recap_

Brown nodded at his nephew and his bad attitude.

"Why were you smiling when I came over here?" asked Brown

Shane gave his uncle a glair which made his uncle raise an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't smiling Uncle Brown." Said Shane in an annoyed voice

"Okay whatever you say Shane. I'll see you later I have to go." Said Brown his nephews shoulder a final squeeze and then walk away the way he came leaving his nephew alone again.

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 7

* * *

**Mess hall (11:30 am)**

Lola, Sander, Barron and Caitlyn all set at a table together. Caitlyn had her lap top out and typing something on it with her food near her computer.

Caitlyn's foot was slightly out wear someone could trip on it if they weren't looking where they were going.

Tess, Ella, Peggy and Mitchie were making their way past Caitlyn's table when Tess tripped over Caitlyn's foot.

Everyone at Caitlyn's table looked at Tess who was glaring daggers at Caitlyn with Ella, Peggy and Mitchie behind here watching what was about to happen between Tess and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and Tess were looking at each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Actually I'm not! " said Caitlyn

"I would respond, but….." said Tess as she was interrupted by Ella.

"But you are responding Tess by saying that you're not responding." Said Ella

Tess sent Ella a glair and then looked back at Caitlyn.

"Shut up." Said Tess as she moved closer Caitlyn and then tilted her plate so that so of her spaghetti noodles fall on Caitlyn.

Gasps could be heard from around the mess hall as people watched what was going on with Tess and Caitlyn.

"Okay that was on purpose." Said Caitlyn gasping at Tess evilness.

"Doesn't matter anything would make that outfit look better Caitlyn." Said Tess as she dropped more noodles on to Caitlyn.

"See." Said Tess as Caitlyn picked up some of her own noodles and through them at Tess, Landing some in Tess's hair and on her shirt.

Then Tess and Caitlyn started throwing more noodles at each other.

Mitchie stepped in the middle of Tess and Caitlyn.

"Okay Caitlyn, Tess stop now you guys." Demanded Mitchie looking between the two.

Caitlyn and Tess kept throwing food at each other and some of it hitting Mitchie who was trying to stop them before it got out of hand.

"Oops my spaghetti slipped." Said Caitlyn still throwing noodles at Tess who was also throwing some at Caitlyn to.

"I can't believe you did that." Yelled Tess angrily at Caitlyn.

They were to in to their food fight that they didn't see Brown walking over to them and stopping behind Mitchie.

"Neither can I." said Brown

Everyone in the mess hall stopped what they were doing and stood still watching Brown who wasn't happy at Tess and Caitlyn's behavior.

"Busted." Said Sander

Brown did a jester with his hand to Caitlyn, Tess and Mitchie to follow him.

Brown watched the three of them go ahead of him and he followed the.

"I hate it when I have to be uncool." Said Brown as he followed the girls out of the mess hall.

* * *

**Brown's Cabin (11:45 am)**

Brown looked at the three girls who stood next to each other in his cabin they had spent the past few mins arguing with each other and talking over each other as he and Mitchie watched.

"Well Caitlyn since you throw the food first and you also want to play with food, in gonna hook you up with a job this summer. From here on out you're on kitchen duty." Said Brown while standing in front of Caitlyn.

Mitchie eyes opened wider at what brown said and Mitchie thought oh shit.

"What? …I mean Ew." Said Mitchie as Brown looked at her funny when she spoke.

"But…" said Caitlyn looking at brown.

"Again with the, buts." Said Brown looking at Caitlyn.

"Look it's settled." Said Brown as he left the room leaving the three girls alone together in his cabin.

Tess glared at Caitlyn while Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at her.

"Happy cooking." Said Tess smirking at Caitlyn and then turning and leaving the cabin.

"Thanks a lot Mitchie." Said Caitlyn turning to look at Mitchie and then leaving the cabin after Tess.

Mitchie sighed looking around Browns cabin and then turning and leaving the cabin.

* * *

**Near the back entrance of the kitchen by the lake (4:15 pm)**

Mitchie was carrying a box full of Tortilla chips to the kitchen like her mother asked her to. She was lost in her thoughts and not watching where she was going and she bumped in to someone's guitar.

Mitchie looked up and saw Shane with his guitar in his arms with the strap around his shoulder. She realized that she bumped in to him with the box she was caring.

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other.

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going Shane." Said Mitchie apologetically to Shane.

"It's okay. So are you hungry?" asked Shane with a smile on his face.

Mitchie smiled at Shane as they looked at each other.

"Do you have a minute?" asked Shane with a smile as he looked at Mitchie waiting for an answer.

Mitchie looked to the kitchen and then back to Shane.

"Umm…. Sure?" said Mitchie with a smile on her face.

"I want to run something by you if that's okay." Said Shane looking in to Mitchie's eyes with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Deck by lake near the back entrance of the kitchen (4:20 pm)**

Shane and Mitchie set down on the deck with the water a few feet from them. They set facing each other and Shane had the box Mitchie was carrying near him.

Shane adjusted the strap of his guitar on his shoulder and then he got comfortable and the he started to play his guitar.

_**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**_

_**I need to try to get to where you are**_  
_**Could it be, your not that far**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that**_  
_**I'm singing**_  
_**I need to find you**_  
_**I gotta find you**_  
_**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me**_  
_**I need to find you**_  
_**I gotta find you**_

_**Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah**__  
_

Shane looked at Mitchie while he was sing his new song to her.

_**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that**_  
_**I'm singing**_  
_**I need to find you**_  
_**I gotta find you**_  
_**You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me**_  
_**I need to find you**_  
_**I gotta find you**_

_**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say**_  
_**Spending all my time stuck in yesterday**_  
_**Where you are is where I want to be**_

Mitchie was smiling as Shane was playing and singing his new song. She looked him in the eyes as he sang.

_**Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah  
**_

Shane and Mitchie smiled at each other and Mitchie looked out at the lake and then back to Shane. Who was looking at her with a small smile on his face as he waited for Mitchie to tell him what she thought about his new song.

"Wow." Said Mitchie as she and Shane looked each other in the eyes.

"I heard this girl singing and she kind of reminded me of the music that I like. So I started playing with same chords on my guitar and I know it's not finished but…" Said Shane with a smile on the face.

"No, no it's good. It's really good Shane and I don't lie." Said Mitchie smiling at Shane.

Shane smiled at Mitchie with this look in his eye that Mitchie couldn't decide what it meant.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Mitchie while giving Shane a confused look.

"I don't know, you just seem different." Said Shane looking at Mitchie.

Mitchie looked down at her legs after Shane said that.

Shane saw Mitchie look down at her legs after he said that.

"Good different." Said Shane as he watched Mitchie lift her head and look at him with a smile on her face. Shane smiled at Mitchie as he said that to her.

"Yea, definitely different." Said Mitchie as she gave Shane a small smile and Shane gave her a smile showing her his perfect teeth.

"So I realized that you know my name, but I don't know your name. So what is your name if you don't mind me asking?" Said Shane looking Mitchie in the eyes.

"My name is Mitchie Shane. There now you know my name." said Mitchie as she stood up and Shane followed her and stood in front of her.

"Will Mitchie it nice to know your name now." Said Shane smiling at Mitchie as she stood in front of him.

"Yea, will I better get going." Said Mitchie

"Back to the kitchen." Said Shane

Mitchie thought oh shit he knows, when she heard him say that to her.

"What?" asked Mitchie looking at Shane with a frown on her face.

"To get some dip for these chips?" Said Shane with a smile on his face while looking at Mitchie.

Shane held his guitar with his left hand and reached down and grabbed the box of Tortilla chips and then handing them to Mitchie who took the box with both hands.

"oh." Said Mitchie laughing as she realized that he didn't now that she was the cook's daughter.

Shane was smiling at Mitchie the whole time and she smiled back at him most of the time.

"Yeah. Yeah. right." Said Mitchie as she turned her back to Shane and started walking away to the kitchen.

Mitchie let out a sigh as she walked to the kitchen to help her mother out.

Shane smiled as he watched Mitchie's retreating back as she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: hope you like this chapter guys. Sorry that this chapter is short I'll try to make the next one longer guys.


	8. caitlyn finds out about mithcies mother

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks.

* * *

_Chapter 7 recap_

Shane was smiling at Mitchie the whole time and she smiled back at him most of the time.

"Yeah. Yeah. Right." Said Mitchie as she turned her back to Shane and started walking away to the kitchen.

Mitchie let out a sigh as she walked to the kitchen to help her mother out.

Shane smiled as he watched Mitchie's retreating back as she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 8

* * *

**Kitchen (4:23 pm)**

Mitchie made her way in to the kitchen with the box of tortilla chips and saw that her mother was putting salsa in to bowls for dinner tonight.

Mitchie put the box on the table near the back door of the kitchen and then made her way over to her mother after she put on her kitchen coat.

"Hey mom, how are you doing today?" asked Mitchie as she stopped next to her mother grinning like crazy.

"I'm alright Mitchie honey." Said Connie turning to smile at her happy daughter who was grinning and looking at her.

"So Mitchie sweetie can you put the chips in to the bowl's for me please." Asked Connie as she moved to the other side of the table and started to put Cheese in to bowl's for dinner tonight.

Mitchie moved away from her mother and headed in to the kitchens storage to get something.

Connie had her back to the side entrance to the kitchen. So she didn't see Caitlyn come in and make her way over to her and stop behind Connie.

"Hey Mrs. Torres." Said Caitlyn as Connie turned to look at Caitlyn.

"Hey Caitlyn. I'm glad that you could come early I need all the help I can get. So thanks again Caitlyn." Said Connie

"You're welcome Mrs. Torres." Said Caitlyn as she smiled at Connie.

"Taco night takes the entire kitchen staff and six hands." Said Connie

"Six hands?" asked Caitlyn

"Yeah, my daughter." Said Connie smiling at Caitlyn.

"So Caitlyn can you get started on the onions please. Brown wants to talk to me about next week." Said Connie as she stopped filling blows full of cheese.

"Sure." Said Caitlyn giving Connie a few laughs as she moved over to the onions to start on them.

Mitchie chose that moment to come out of the storage closet with a big bag of chips in her hands and she saw Caitlyn and thought oh shit.

Mitchie saw Caitlyn start to look her way and quickly pulled the bag of chips up to cover her face.

"Oh you must be hands 5 and 6 that Connie was talking about I didn't know that Connie had a daughter. I'm Caitlyn by the way." Said Caitlyn looking at the teenager with chips hiding her face.

Mitchie waved to Caitlyn with one hand as the other held the bag of chips covering her face from Caitlyn.

"Do you need any help there?" asked Caitlyn looking at the girl with the bag of chips covering her face.

Mitchie decided not to answer and started running while still holding up the bag of chips to cover her face.

Caitlyn watched the teenager start to run and before she could say anything the girl running put one of her feet in to a bowl that had some kind of water in it and she started sliding across the floor. Then she started falling to the floor.

Mitchie hit the floor and the chips went everywhere and she had chips in her hair and she was wet from whatever was in the bowl of some kind of water.

Caitlyn made her way over to the teen on the floor who was soaking wet and had chips in her hair.

Mitchie turned on her side and started to push herself up of the floor.

Caitlyn saw the teen turn on her side and start pushing herself up and to her surprise she sees that its mitchie who wet and has chips in her and looking at her with a deer caught in the head lights look.

"Mitchie?" said Caitlyn in shock at what she sees.

"Wait a minute. You Connie's daughter. The cook is your mother this is so rich, but apparently you're not." Said Caitlyn smiling at all of this as Mitchie got up off of the floor slowly.

"So Caitlyn what are you waiting for go tell everybody." Said Mitchie while giving Caitlyn some attitude and rolling her eyes.

"Maybe I should." Said Caitlyn smiling while raising an eyebrow at Mitchie.

"Fine whatever Caitlyn tell everybody." Said Mitchie glaring at Caitlyn who was looking at her.

"Mitchie how long did you think that you could keep this a secret from everybody?" asked Caitlyn while looking at Mitchie waiting for an answer.

Mitchie looked down and then back up to Caitlyn.

"Longer than this." Said Mitchie looking Caitlyn in the eyes.

"Why Mitchie why?" asked Caitlyn looking Mitchie back in the eyes.

"Why do you care?" asked Mitchie with attitude while glaring at Caitlyn.

"Oh I don't, but when I tell everybody I want to have the whole story to tell them." Said Caitlyn all too happily at Mitchie.

"I just wanted to fit in okay. Caitlyn that's all." Said Mitchie

"While Mitchie I thank your whole charade is stupid and immature Mitchie. You're hiding behind some crazy lie." Said Caitlyn to Mitchie who was glaring at her.

"What about you Caitlyn huh? You hide, too with the whole I don't care about anything attitude. Well if you don't care why are you even here Caitlyn." said Mitchie slightly angrily at Caitlyn as she got in Caitlyn's face.

Gasps could be heard from Connie as made her way in to the kitchen from the back exit of the kitchen. She made her way over to Caitlyn and Mitchie who were staring at each other.

"What happened to you?" Asked Connie as she stopped behind her daughter and saw that there was chips on the floor and her daughter was wet and had chips in her hair.

"She got caught up in her lies Mrs. Torres." Said Caitlyn as she looked to the floor and then back up to Connie and Mitchie.

"What Caitlyn?" asked Connie looking from her wet daughter to Caitlyn.

"Nothing" said Caitlyn as she started heading to the door Connie just came through.

"Caitlyn wait! "Said Mitchie as she rolled her eyes slightly and then followed her with her eyes as Caitlyn left the kitchen.

"No, no, no, no. you can talk later Mitchie honey. First you need to get out of these wet clothes honey." Said Connie as she ushered her daughter out of the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: I know I said that this chapter would be longer but it not sorry guys. Anyways I hope you guys like it. The next chapter should be longer guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter or another chapters.

I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks.

Songs

Broken Girl ~ Matthew West

* * *

_Chapter 8 recap_

"_She got caught up in her lies Mrs. Torres." Said Caitlyn as she looked to the floor and then back up to Connie and Mitchie._

"_What Caitlyn?" asked Connie looking from her wet daughter to Caitlyn._

"_Nothing" said Caitlyn as she started heading to the door Connie just came through._

"_Caitlyn wait! "Said Mitchie as she rolled her eyes slightly and then followed her with her eyes as Caitlyn left the kitchen._

"_No, no, no, no. you can talk later Mitchie honey. First you need to get out of these wet clothes honey." Said Connie as she ushered her daughter out of the kitchen._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 9

* * *

**Cabin Vibe (4:45 pm)**

Mitchie came out of the bathroom after taking a shower to clean off dressed in a pair of sweat pants and red sweater. She had her hair pulled back in to a low ponytail.

Mitchie set down on her bed and watched as Tess, Ella and Peggy all came in and stopped near Mitchie's bed and looked at her.

"Hey Mitchie are you going to come and eat dinner with us?" asked Tess looking at Mitchie.

"No I think I'll stay here and skip dinner tonight guys, but you guys go ahead and head to the mess hall and eat dinner." Said Mitchie giving Tess, Peggy and Ella a small smile.

"Okay Mitchie will see you after dinner." Said Tess as she and the others left following her to the mess hall for dinner."

Mitchie sighed and leaned back to where she was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

Mitchie thought about the fight she just had with Caitlyn about Caitlyn finding out about her mother. She couldn't believe some of the things she said to Caitlyn.

Mitchie was pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing. Mitchie set up and retched over to the night stand that had her clock on it and grabbed her light pink razor phone.

Mitchie looked at the caller id and felt a chill go down her back at the name that was displayed on her phone's screen that flashed Dad cell.

Mitchie felt panic raise up in her as her phone continued to ring. She knew that she had to answer it even though she is scared out of her mind.

Mitchie sighed and answer her phone.

"Hello father. What so you need for me?" asked Mitchie will she made sure that no one was around while she was on the phone with her father.

"_Well Michelle my dear daughter I just called to tell you that when you get home we will have lots of you and me time." Said Steve Torres mitchie father in a happy voice._

"Will father I can't wait!" said Mitchie sarcastically to her father as she rolled her eyes.

"_Michelle you remember what happens when you back talk me or be sarcastic with me right?" said Steve Torres in an annoyed voice to his daughter._

Mitchie tensed as she remembered what her father did to her when she was sarcastic or back talked him. When she did either one of those she would get a worse beaten then he normally gave her when her mother wasn't home.

"Yes father I remember. I'm sorry father." Said Mitchie scared of what would happen when she arrived home from camp.

_"That fine, but remember that's still going to be an extra beaten when you get home Michelle got it?" said Steve Torres in a sickening voice to his scared daughter. _

"Yes sir. I understand." Said Mitchie to her father.

"_Good. So are you still having nightmares about me hurting you sweetie." Asked Steve Torres in a voice full of wonder._

Mitchie swallowed the lump in her throat and fight back tears.

"Yes father I am are you happy now?" asked Mitchie in a slightly angry voice as a few tears fell and she wiped them away.

"_No not really and I won't be until you get back and I can let myself beat you up to help me feel better. Now remember when you get home that you are not allowed to sing of play music or write any music. So have fun with your music while you're at camp because that the last time you will ever be near music again Michelle understood? " asked Steve Torres to his only daughter._

"Yes sir I do." Said Mitchie in a sad voice.

"_Well I call you again later I have to go no." said Steve Torres hanging up on his daughter._

Mitchie finally relaxed and as her realized that her father hung up on her and that it would be a while before he'd call her back making Mitchie happy for the time she'll get without talking to him.

Mitchie blinked back her tears she felt after talking with her father. She wondered what she did to deserve the abusive man she calls her father.

* * *

**2 hours later (6:45 pm)**

Mitchie was bored and she decided to start a new song. So she took out a few pieces of paper and a pen she decided to start a new song even though she hasn't finished the one that she started on her first day here at camp rock that she is calling _wherever you will go_.

Mitchie started putting whatever came to her mind on the paper in front of her.

_Tittle: broken girl_

_Look what he's done to you_  
_It isn't fair_  
_Your light was bright and new_  
_But he didn't care_

Mitchie took a few deep breaths and looked at what she had on her paper at the moment.

Mitchie realized that she was not only writing this for her but for other girls out there who are just like her stuck in a bad situation that may be hurting them.

Mitchie just hoped that no one will ever find this song. Mitchie decided not to put her name on this song in case anyone was to ever find it they couldn't Trace it back to her.

_He took the heart of a little girl_  
_And made it grow up too fast_

Mitchie sighed and looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 6:57 pm. She knew that Tess, Ella and Peggy would be back before too long, because everyone was supposed to be back in their cabins by 8:30 pm unless there is an event going on it was part of camp rock rules.

Although they have to be in their cabins by 8:30 pm they can stay up as late as they want as long as they know that they have to get to their classes the next day no matter what time they went to sleep the night before.

Mitchie looked back at what she had of her song on the paper before her. She decided that she would put it away for now and come back to it later.

So she folded it up and put it inside the folder that she used for browns class to keep his music in it. She hid it in the middle of the music that brown had given the so far.

Then Mitchie put the folder on her night stand under her pink razor phone.

Mitchie decided to lay back on her bed and relax why she could because once Tess and the others got back she would have to lesson to what went on during tonight's dinner for god now's how long.

* * *

**Dock area past the cabins and beach jam stage (7:15 pm)**

Shane was setting on the same bench that he sat on when he first meet Mitchie.

Shane had been out here since he finished his dinner 16 mins ago. He had his cell phone on him in case anyone called him.

Shane wished that he was on tour with his band mates right now a least he wouldn't be here were there was screaming girls at every corner trying to hug him and talk his ears off.

The only things that make this place bearable Mitchie his new friend and the girl with the voice that he trying to find.

Shane wanted to get to know Mitchie better he wanted to know about her life. He wanted to know everything he can about her she still a mystery to him, but then again he wants to find this mystery girl with the voice and get to know her to.

* * *

**Walking around camp (7:20 pm)**

Mitchie was walking around the camp on her way to the lake. She had left Tess, Peggy and Ella a note telling them that she was going to the lake for a while and that she would be back before 8:30 pm in their cabin.

Mitchie loved how on some summer nights that it would get cool and you might need a jacket if you got cold easy.

Mitchie was glad that she had one of her sweaters one because she was a little cold, but she would be fine.

She made her was down to the dock looking up at the beautiful moon up in the night sky.

Mitchie saw as she got closer that someone was there setting on the bench on the dock looking out at the lake and nights sky. She could tell that it was a guy's body build, but not who it was.

* * *

**Dock area past the cabins and beach jam stage (7:25 pm)**

Shane was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone coming his way. He decided to wait to say anything until he could see who it was who find him at the dock at this time a night.

Shane heard the person stop behind him. So he turned to see who was behind him and to his shock he saw Mitchie standing there dressed in a pair of sweat pants and red sweater.

Shane could also see that Mitchie had her hair pulled back in to a low ponytail with a few stray pieces on framing her face and her bands were a little missed up above her eyebrows.

Shane thought that she looked beautiful in the moon light.

Shane mentally slapped himself he couldn't be having feelings for his new friend and his dance student it was wrong on so many levels.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other not believing that they were here on the dock at the same time this late at night.

"Hey Mitchie what brings you out here at this time of night?" asked Shane while he watched Mitchie take a set on the bench near him.

Mitchie faced Shane as they talked. They also looked each other in the eyes as they talked.

"Oh hey Shane. Well I just got bored of staying in my cabin so I decided to come down here for a little while. I had no I idea that anyone was down here." Said Mitchie as she looked at the sky.

"That's okay I don't mind the company." Said Shane as he looked out over the lake.

"So Shane what brought you down here?" said Mitchie as she looked at Shane.

Shane looked away from the lake and back to Mitchie as they looked each other in the eyes.

"Will I come down here to think about stuff. I started coming down here my first year here at camp rock. This was the place I came to when I wanted to think about things. I guess old habits die-hard." Said Shane giving Mitchie a small smile.

Mitchie smiled at Shane she couldn't believe that he was slowly opening up to her and he hardly knows her it surprises Mitchie.

"I old habits do die-hard I agree with you there?" said mitchie braking her eyes away from Shane and looking out over the lake.

Shane watched as Mitchie looked away from him and out to the lake. He wondered what old habits she had, but he wasn't going to ask her anytime soon.

* * *

**10 mins later**

Shane and Mitchie looked to each other after 10 mins of looking out to the lake and sky in total silence.

"Well I should be heading back to my cabin. I bet that my cabin mates are back by now and are wondering when I'll be back." Said Mitchie as she stood up from the bench.

"Okay well thanks for the company Mitchie. I'll see you around tomorrow. Night Mitchie." Said Shane sending Mitchie a smile and a small wave as she left the dock.

Mitchie turned as she was leaving the dock and sent Shane a smile.

"Welcome and good night Shane." Said Mitchie as she left the dock and headed to her cabin for the night.

* * *

**Cabin Vibe (7:35 pm)**

Mitchie walked in to the cabin and saw that Peggy, Ella and Tess were already in their beds asleep. So Mitchie slipped of her flip-flops and picked them up and slowly made her way over to her bed.

Mitchie put her flip-flops down beside her bed and then got in her bed. She pulled her cover up over her and then she looked to her night stand and saw that her phone was still on her folder for Browns class.

Mitchie hoped that she set her alarm for in the morning so she could get up and help her mother with breakfast.

Mitchie laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. She hoped that she didn't have any nightmares tonight.

Mitchie fell asleep 5 mins after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope you all liked it. I now it's still not that long sorry I hope you still liked it. More to come guys stay tuned for more.


	10. Chapter 10: pajama jam

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter or another chapters.

I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks.

Songs

Tonight~ Jonas Brothers~

Hold On~ Jonas Brothers~

Too Cool~ ?

* * *

_Chapter 9 recap_

_Mitchie put her flip-flops down beside her bed and then got in her bed. She pulled her cover up over her and then she looked to her night stand and saw that her phone was still on her folder for Browns class._

_Mitchie hoped that she set her alarm for in the morning so she could get up and help her mother with breakfast._

_Mitchie laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. She hoped that she didn't have any nightmares tonight._

_Mitchie fell asleep 5 mins after her head hit the pillow._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 10

* * *

**3 days later**

Wednesday June 4, 2008

Tonight was the night that everyone had been preparing for the last 2 days, because tonight was pajama night jam.

Mitchie and Caitlyn haven't talked to each other since Caitlyn found out about Mitchie's mother being the camps cook.

They have Browns classes and Shane's hip hop dance class together but the avoided each other as much as possible.

Mitchie and Shane haven't had any time to talk to each other in the past few day due to Tess making them practice for the jam tonight. They also haven't had any time alone with each other since there chat down at the dock a few nights ago.

Mitchie's been so busy that she hasn't thought about the call her father made to her a few days ago. She put that to the back of her mind for now. She would deal with her father at another time, but for now she was going to enjoy her summer here at camp rock.

Shane had been working on some new song for the past few days. He also had his band metes call a few times to check in on him to see how he was doing and Jason asked him to build him a bird house again.

Shane told Jason that he wasn't going to build him a bird house with a rude attitude.

Everyone couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

**Shane's Hip Hop Class (2:30 pm)**

Shane looked at his hip hop class as they stretched before they all got started learning the new dace he had for them today. He hoped that they could keep up with him today on the new dance he made for them.

Shane couldn't help but let his eyes linger on Mitchie for a few seconds more then he should have as he looked around his class room.

Shane cleared his throat and everyone in his class stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Okay guys let's get started. Try and keep up guys." Said Shane as he hit the play button on the stereo.

Shane started dancing with everyone else trying to keep up with him as they dance to one of connect 3's newer songs.

_**Well here we are again  
Throwing punch-lines, no one wins  
As the morning sun begins to rise  
We're fading fast  
We won't work this out**_

**_No we're not gonna work this out tonight_**  
**_No we're not gonna make this right_**  
**_So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye_**  
**_(Give a kiss and say goodbye)_**  
**_Cuz we're not gonna work this out tonight_**

**_Every single word's been said (whoa oh oh)_**  
**_Broke each others hearts again (whoa oh oohh)_**  
**_As the starlit sky begins to shine_**  
**_We're breaking down_**  
**_She screams out_**

**_No we're not gonna work this out tonight_**  
**_No we're not gonna make this right_**  
**_So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye_**  
**_(Give a kiss and say goodbye)_**  
**_Cuz we're not gonna work this out tonight_**

**_We don't have to fight tonight_**  
**_We just gotta try tonight_**  
**_We're gonna work this out_**  
**_We don't have to fight tonight_**  
**_We just gotta try_**  
**_Tonight_**

**_No we're not gonna work this out tonight_**  
**_No we're not gonna make this right_**  
**_So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye_**  
**_(Give a kiss and say goodbye)_**  
**_Cuz we're not going to work this out tonight_**

**_Well there's no need to fight_**  
**_We're just wasting time_**  
**_(Tonight)_**  
**_If you give it a try well maybe you'll find_**  
**_(We might work this out)_**  
**_Well we know we're in love_**  
**_So let's keep it alive (keep it alive, keep it alive)_**  
**_Tonight_**  
**_I'm starting to see the morning light_**  
**_We finally worked this out_**

Shane ran them through the dance two times and then saw the time on the clock on the wall.

He saw that it was 3:25 pm decided to let them go a little early so that they could go practice on their acts for tonight's pajama jam.

Shane turned off the stereo and then turned to his class and looked at each and every one of them.

"That's good for today guys. You can go early and do whatever you won't just don't disturb the other classes that are going on." Said Shane as he looked at everyone and saw surprised looks on everyone's faces.

Everyone nodded they were not going to argue with Shane about letting class's out early today.

Everyone headed out of the cabin before Shane could change his mind.

Shane watched as everyone left his class. The last ones to leave the cabin was Tess, Ella, Peggy and Mitchie.

Shane wondered if Mitchie was going to perform tonight, because he has yet to hear her sing and he wonders if she's any good.

* * *

**Mess Hall (5:30 pm)**

Mitchie entered the mess hall to see three people she gotten to no set at a table. Mitchie wanted to set with Lola, Barron and Sander, but she knew that she had to sit with Tess today.

Mitchie looked way from Lola's table and saw Tess, Peggy and Ella up getting there food. So she made her way over to them and stood next to Ella as Tess talked.

"The magazine says here that I'm Shane Gray's type. So I just a matter of time before he's asking me out and I can't wait." Said Tess happily to her group.

Mitchie grabbed a plate and put some pasta on it. She thought that Tess was right that Shane would rather have Tess then her. Wait was she Mitchie Torres actually having more than friendship feelings for Shane Gray lead singer of connect 3. Mitchie shock her head clearing it of those thoughts and she saw that Caitlyn had been next to Tess for pretty much the whole time.

"Warm, funny, talented. You Tess No way." Said Caitlyn

* * *

**Few mins later**

"So Mitchie I was thinking that after camp we could maybe I don't know come visit you and your mother in china." Said Ella

"Ya I'm sure that my mother would love to meet you all and have you come stay with us." Said Mitchie lying through her teeth to Tess and her followers.

Mitchie watched as Caitlyn walked passed her with her plate of food and Caitlyn gave her a knowing and amused look as she headed to her table with Lola, Barron and Sander.

Mitchie, Peggy and Ella looked to Tess as she snapped her fingers to get them to look at her.

"Okay guys since tonight is the pajama night jam. I thought we would go over what we were going top were tonight. "Said Tess looking at her group of followers.

Mitchie, Ella and Peggy looked to Tess waiting for her to talk about tonight.

"Outfits okay guys white pants and green hoodie okay guys." Said Tess looking at Ella, Peggy and mitchie who all nodded their heads okay, but still gave he a questioning look.

"What guys. It says here in this magazine that green is Shane's favorite color." said Tess glaring at her group of girls as she walked over to the table that they always set at.

Mitchie, Peggy and Ella all sighed and followed Tess with their plated of food.

Once they were at their table with their food. They set down and stared to eat.

* * *

**Shane's Cabin (5:46 pm)**

Shane was setting in his cabin on his bed looking over the camps events for the next few weeks. When his cell phone started ringing and Hold On one of their songs.

_**We don't have time left to regret (hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live (hold on)**_

Shane grabbed his phone and answered his cell phone.

"Hello Nate." Said Shane to Nate on the phone.

"_Hey Shane how's everything going over there?" asked Nate as Jason said something in the back ground__._

"It okay man. Is that Jason I hear in the back ground?" asked Shane

"_Ya man it is. He keeps asking me if you have built his bird house yet and I told him that you don't have time right now to build him one, but you now Jason is Jason he has a one track mind." Said Nate (hey I do not have a one track mind… hey I just saw a blue jay fly by come back here birdy.)_

Shane shook his head at Jason as he heard what he said in the back ground as he talked to Nate. Shane thought poor Jason he wasn't the smarted guy in the sand box.

"Ya I agree with ya man." Said Shane amused at Nate and Jason's arguing just like the brothers they were.

"_Shane I talked to your uncle Brown earlier today and we decided that we are going to come down soon and stay until camps over. Know I now that you would rather be anywhere, but at camp rock we just thought that we would come keep you company for the rest of the camp." Said Nate as Jason blabbed on about birds and Nate yelled at him for not shunting up about birds._

Shane was glad that he didn't have any brothers or sisters that argued with him all the time or annoyed him all the time.

"Now guys I would love for you to come down here and stay until the end of camp." Said Shane with a smile on his face happy that his band mates were coming to camp and staying until the end of camp.

"_Shane are you feeling alright there buddy." Asked Nate worried about his friend because this is not the same jerk that they dropped off at camp rock almost a week ago. So what happened to Shane wondered Nate._

"Ya Nate I feeling just fine man. I just want to tell you and Jason that I'm sorry for the way I been treating you guys and I hope that you well forgive me. So what do you say guys?" asked Shane nervously waiting for his best friends and band mates to answer his question.

There's silence on the phone for a few mins as Shane waits for his band mates to say something to him.

"_Wow Shane what has happened to you man." Said Nate as he looked at his brother and band mate Jason who looked at him to._

"Nothing guys so what do you say guys." Asked Shane annoyed that they wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"_Ya man we forgive you Shane as long as you don't turn in to a jerk again anytime soon." Said Nate as his brother was yelling in the back ground that he wanted to talk to Shane._

Shane smiled as he got his answer he wonted and because his band mates were arguing over talking to him. They amused him most of the time, but it was fun to hang out with them.

"Thanks guys means a lot to me that you are willing to forgive me for the things I've done and said to you." Said Shane happy that his friends and band mates forgave him.

"_Welcome man. Will lessen man we have to go man, but we will see you tomorrow afternoon man. Just remember that us coming there is to be kept secret until we get there man." Said Nate as he ran away from Jason who was chasing him trying to get Nate's phone to talk to Shane._

"Okay man see two then, just don't kill each other before you get here." Said Shane shaking his head at Nate and Jason.

"_Will try not to kill each other bye." said Nate hanging up on Shane to deal with his brother._

Shane laughed at his band mates and best friends. He put his phone down on his night stand next to his alarm clock.

Shane was only going to go the pajama jam to see if Mitchie was going to sing and to watch Nate's old crush Caitlyn from what he remembered she was pretty good on the key board.

* * *

**Cabin Vibe (6:15 pm)**

Mitchie, Ella and Peggy were already ready in there white pants and green hoodies.

Mitchie hand covered all she bruises so that no one new that they were ever there.

Mitchie, Peggy and Ella were just waiting for Tess to get done getting ready for tonight's jam.

They had already went over there song and dance several times. They needed to head to the cabin that was holding the pajama jam it started at 6:40 pm.

Peggy, Ella and Mitchie all sighed as Tess came out of the bathroom dressed in all green nice silky pajama outfit with lots of make up on. Tess was dressed to impress Shane.

"I thought that we were all going to wear the same thing?" asked Peggy as they looked at Tess.

"No, only the backup singers wear the same thing not the lead singer guys." Said Tess rolling her eyes at her followers and roommates.

With that they all left the cabin behind Tess rolling their eyes at the camps diva as they followed her.

* * *

**Pajama jam cabin (6:35 pm)**

Tess, Peggy, Mitchie and Ella entered the cabin to see it pretty full of people and there was music playing and some boys dancing and doing flips and things.

They saw Dee near the front of the room standing next to Brown having fun watching everyone preform.

Mitchie saw Caitlyn standing next to Lola talking to her. She wanted to go stand next to them and fix her friendship with Caitlyn, but she knew that it's not the time or place for that.

Tess, Mitchie, Peggy and Ella all stood on the opposite side of the room from Caitlyn and Lola.

Everyone was watching the first act and were too in to it to see Shane enter the room in his pajamas. He stopped and leaned against one of the bunk beds that was near the cabin door.

Shane looked around the cabin and saw his uncle standing next to Dee enjoying the first act. He also saw that Nate's old crush and camper from when he came here Caitlyn and next to her was a mixed girl that he thinks name was Lauren or Lola something like that.

Shane kept looking around the room and saw that on the opposite side of the room from Caitlyn stood Tess, Peggy, Ella and Mitchie.

Shane saw that Tess and her group were wearing green and white tonight. Tess's followers and Mitchie were wearing white pants and green hoodies while Tess wore all green silky pajamas.

Shane was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw Dee move to one of the mic in the room.

Everyone in the cabin looked to her in the front of the room.

"Next give it up for the it girls." Said Dee La Duke in to a mic in front of everyone.

A few people clapped for them as Mitchie, Ella, Peggy and Tess made their way to the two mic's in the front of the room.

Shane watched Tess and her group make their way up to the front of the room and to the mic's.

Tess stood in front of the one that was father up in the little stage area. While Ella, Mitchie and Peggy stood in that order behind the second mic ready to sing.

The music started and Tess started singing with Mitchie, Ella and Peggy singing there parts.

_**I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I my lead, you wanna be like me  
But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it**_

**_I can't help the way I am_**  
**_Hope you don't misunderstand_**

**_But I'm too cool, too cool_**  
**_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_**  
**_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_**  
**_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_**

**_You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not_**  
**_Exactly who do you think you are?_**  
**_Can't tell you what that you haven't got_**  
**_When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you_**

**_Y__ou're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised_**  
**_You are still allowed to be in my crew_**  
**_I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone_**  
**_Just watch me and you'll learn some_**

Shane and everyone was moving with Tess song and enjoying it.

_**Me, myself and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me**_

'**_Cause I'm too cool, too cool_**  
**_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_**  
**_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_**  
**_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_**

**_You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not_**  
**_Exactly who do you think you are?_**

Shane looked away from Tess and over to Mitchie who didn't look happy singing back up for Tess.

Shane thought that Mitchie would be singing solo not in a group with Tess Tylor.

_**Can't tell you what that you haven't got  
When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you**_

**_You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent_**  
**_And they got it all_**  
**_While others have to try all their lives_**  
**_Still they never get the call_**

**_That's the difference between you and me obviously_**  
**_I'm a natural, I'm the real deal_**  
**_I can't help the way I am_**  
**_Hope you don't misunderstand_**

**_But I'm too cool, too cool_**  
**_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_**  
**_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_**  
**_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_**

**_Too cool, too cool_**  
**_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you_**  
**_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional_**  
**_You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you_**

Everyone clapped for Tess and her backup singers as they moved away from there mic's and over near where Shane was at.

Shane and his Uncle Brown locked eyes and smiled at him and his uncle smiled back at him.

Shane watched as Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie and Tess group. He saw Caitlyn stop in front of Mitchie.

"So Mitchie did you enjoy singing back up to Tess?" asked Caitlyn as Dee spoke.

Everyone looked to Dee when she stepped up to a mic.

"Okay everyone that was the it girls. Up next is the awesome Caitlyn Geller." Said Dee La Duke as Caitlyn left Mitchie and headed to the stage area and got behind the key board with her lap top near her key board.

"And this is for all you awesome camp rockers. Let's have some fun guys." Said Caitlyn as she started to hit a key on her lap top and some sound was coming out of it as she started doing different tricks and playing her key board.

Everyone was moving and nodding to Caitlyn's act even Shane who thought it as cool.

Tess looked at Shane and saw that he was really in to Caitlyn's act and that pissed her off.

Tess looked around for something she could use to destroy Caitlyn's performance.

Then Tess saw a power cord and bam it came to her.

"Oh my god snake!" yelled Tess pointing to something on the floor next to Dee.

There were several screams from people in the room as Dee bent down and grabbed what Tess was saying was a snake.

Everyone looked to Dee who was holding a power cord in her hand.

"It's just a power cord Tess not a snake." Said Dee La Duke giving Tess a disapproving look.

"Oops my bad." Said Tess

Shane shook his head at Tess and her evilness. He felt bad for Caitlyn her performance was very good and Tess ruined it.

Shane watched as Caitlyn made her way over to Mitchie who moved to stand in front of Tess ready to go off on her at any moment with Ella and Peggy behind her.

Shane had never seen Mitchie angry and if looks could kill Tess would be dead right now.

Shane saw his uncle out of the corner of his eye moving near Tess her followers and Caitlyn and Mitchie ready to intervene if need be.

Everyone was looking at Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie to see what happened.

"Tess you are so full of it." Said Caitlyn glaring angrily at Tess.

"What?" asked Tess playing dumb.

"Tess you can't stand that people might like something that someone else does." Said Caitlyn angrily at Tess who glared at Caitlyn.

Then Tess just smiled and then did movements with her hands that were directed at Caitlyn.

"What the hell does that mean Tess?" asked Caitlyn confused as most of the campers including Shane were.

Tess was about to answer but Ella beat her to it.

"Tess said whatever major loser Caitlyn." Said Ella while she did the same movements that Tess had done not moments ago.

Everyone was busy watching scene in front of them that they didn't hear or see Nate and Jason Black come in to the cabin and stop near the cabin doors watching the scene that everyone else was.

Nate looked at the scene in front of them and he couldn't believe that Caitlyn was here at camp rock again he hadn't seen her in 3 years and he missed her greatly. He knew that Tess Tylor was picking on her again and that angered him.

Nate, Jason Shane and everyone else watched as Mitchie opened her mouth and spoke surprising them with what she says to Tess.

"You know what Tess that was so last year no one does that anymore accept maybe you. Also you know what Tess I'm done with you I quite your group. You now it sad that you take such joy other peoples pain. I think that you are a terrible person for enjoying humiliating other people and for the life of me I can't see why you do that to other people it like you think that you rule the earth and the rest of us are your servants to do as you please with. Just so you know Tess I rather be friends with Caitlyn then you any day." Said Mitchie glaring angrily at Tess.

Everyone looked at her in shock they knew that she just got on Tess's bad side and that she better watch her back, but they are thankful that someone knocked Tess down a peg or two.

Caitlyn was shocked that Mitchie stood up to Tess for her it surprised her and she was thankful to Mitchie.

"Thanks Mitchie, but you don't have to stand up for me I can handle myself." Said Caitlyn sending Mitchie a smile.

Everyone looked to the back of the room when they heard someone sneeze and they saw Shane and the rest of connect three in the room and some girls screamed and started running at Shane, Nate and Jason whose eyes were wide.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Lola and everyone else in the room watched as Shane Gray, Nate and Jason Black as started running out of the cabin and away from the screaming fans chasseing them out of the cabin yelling their names and there's connect three get them.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter guys. Hope you liked it. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.

Yes I decided to bring the rest of connect 3 in sooner than they do in the movie. I also have made just Nate and Jason brothers and not all three of them as brother's sorry guys. Who knows what will happen next? ….


	11. Chapter 11: saving rock stars from fans

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks.

* * *

_Chapter 10 recap_

_Nate, Jason Shane and everyone else watched as Mitchie opened her mouth and spoke surprising them with what she says to Tess._

_"You know what Tess that was so last year no one does that anymore accept maybe you. Also you know what Tess I'm done with you I quite your group. You now it sad that you take such joy other peoples pain. I think that you are a terrible person for enjoying humiliating other people and for the life of me I can't see why you do that to other people it like you think that you rule the earth and the rest of us are your servants to do as you please with. Just so you know Tess I rather be friends with Caitlyn then you any day." Said Mitchie glaring angrily at Tess._

_Everyone looked at her in shock they knew that she just got on Tess's bad side and that she better watch her back, but they are thankful that someone knocked Tess down a peg or two._

_Caitlyn was shocked that Mitchie stood up to Tess for her it surprised her and she was thankful to Mitchie._

_"Thanks Mitchie, but you don't have to stand up for me I can handle myself." Said Caitlyn sending Mitchie a smile._

_Everyone looked to the back of the room when they heard someone sneeze and they saw Shane and the rest of connect three in the room and some girls screamed and started running at Shane, Nate and Jason whose eyes were wide._

_Mitchie, Caitlyn, Lola and everyone else in the room watched as Shane Gray, Nate and Jason Black as started running out of the cabin and away from the screaming fans chasing them out of the cabin yelling their names and there's connect three get them._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 11

* * *

**Cabin Jam (6:50 pm)**

_**Caitlyn's and Mitchie's cabin**_

Mitchie and Caitlyn had just finished put the last of Mitchie's things away in the cabin that Caitlyn and Mitchie now share together.

Caitlyn's other cabin mates had all left her to join other cabins with their friends and Caitlyn had told Mitchie she could join her in her cabin since she was the only on using it and Mitchie agreed.

Caitlyn and Mitchie had made up and were now best friends.

They had left the pajama jam after connect three and their fans and had go to cabin vibe to get Mitchie's things and then came back to Caitlyn's cabin.

Mitchie had just finished changing from her pajama jam clothes to a pair of pink pajama pants with connect 3 written all over them and a pink long sleeved shirt.

When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Caitlyn and on the same thing as she did just in the color orange.

They smiled at each other and shook their heads at each other.

"We have the same pajamas just in different colors I can't believe it mitchie." Said Caitlyn grinning at mitchie who smiled back at Caitlyn.

"Well I can great minds like us think alike." Said Mitchie as she and Caitlyn smiled at each other.

"Yep I know were like sisters Mitchie." Said Caitlyn and Mitchie nodded yep to Caitlyn.

* * *

**Hours later**

They hear in the distance people running and faint screaming. So Mitchie and Caitlyn head over to their door and looked outside to see what was going on.

Caitlyn and Mitchie sew three teenaged boys running around camp while looking behind them as they ran.

Mitchie and Caitlyn realized that the only people who would be running from screams that they heard in the distance would be Connect Three.

Caitlyn grabbed two flashlights and headed over to Mitchie handing her one and keeping the other one for herself.

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked to each other nodded and sighed as they stepped out of there cabin.

Mitchie and Caitlyn moved to the steps and stopped on the last one just as connect three came running near there cabin.

They looked out of breath Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey guys in here quick if you want to lose them." Said Caitlyn as she turned her flashlight on to get their attention.

Connect Three heads snapped in Mitchie and Caitlyn direction and then back to the fans in the distance and then back to the girls on their cabin steps shinning there flashlights on them.

Shane realized that it was Mitchie and Caitlyn talking to them and it was Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin they stopped in front of.

"Come on guys we can trust them." Said Shane as he pushed his band mates to the stairs of Caitlyn and Mitchie's cabin.

Connect Three stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn not knowing what to do now.

"Caitlyn take them inside I'll take care of the fans." Said Mitchie pushing Caitlyn to the cabin doors.

Caitlyn nodded and grabbed Nate and Shane by their shirts and pulled them in the cabin with Jason behind them.

Mitchie watched as Caitlyn, Shane, Jason and Nate made their way in to the cabin to hide.

Mitchie walked a few feet in front of her cabin just as the crazy connect three fans came running her way.

The fans spot her and stop to talk to her.

"Hey have you see connect three they were heading this way?" asked a blonde connect three fan looking at mitchie.

Mitchie smiled at all of the fans in front of her.

"Ya I saw them they were heading start for the mess hall." Said Mitchie pointing to the way to the mess hall was located and with that the crazy screaming fans started running to the mess hall.

* * *

**Cabin Jam (10:56 pm)**

Caitlyn pulled Shane and Nate inside her and Mitchie's cabin with Jason right behind them.

Caitlyn let go of Shane and Nate as the four of them bunked behind the door on their knees.

Caitlyn turned to glair at Shane, Nate and Jason.

"Stay down and be quite got it?" asked Caitlyn with a look that said do as I say and don't argue with me.

They heard Mitchie tell the fans that she saw then heading to the mess hall and then the crazy fans where gone again.

Connect Three just nodded at Caitlyn as she stood up a little and looked out the door just in time to see Mitchie make her way back up the stairs.

Caitlyn stood up and connect three followed her lead and stood up and they all moved away from the door as Mitchie came in and turned on the lights.

Mitchie made her way over to Caitlyn and stood next to her as they looked at Connect Three who was looking right back at them. They fell in to a peaceful silence just looking at each other.

The boys looked at the two teenage girls in front of them wearing pajamas that had connect 3 written all over them on in orange and the other in pink.

They knew that the brown frizzy haired one that is wearing the orange pajamas is Caitlyn Gellar they remember her from camp rock years ago.

Shane new that the on wearing the pink connect 3 pajamas was Mitchie.

Everyone was tired of the silence just no one wanted to be the first one to talk.

"So Mitchie, Caitlyn Connect 3 pajamas fans are we?" said Shane with a smirk on his face as Mitchie and Caitlyn glared at him and Jason and Nate were lost.

"Wait Shane man you now these two girls?" asked Jason confused about everything.

"Yes Jason I do and you and Nate both now Caitlyn from camp three years ago man." Said Shane rolling his eyes at Jason craziness.

Nate, Mitchie and Caitlyn just shook their heads at the two of them.

"Hey Caitlyn it good to see you again." Said Nate smiling at Caitlyn who just shot him a glair and then turned away and headed to the bathroom slamming behind her.

Nate just stared after Caitlyn In shock at the way Caitlyn just acted.

Jason, Shane and Mitchie could not believe what just happened between Nate and Caitlyn.

Mitchie shook her head and then turned to stand in front of connect three as they looked at her.

"Well guys it very late and it also to dark for the three of you to go back to your cabin. Plus you look like you could fall over at any minute. So why don't you stay here tonight and will talk in the morning." Said Mitchie as she gave the three boys a small smile.

They just looked at her as she smiled at them after she told them that they were staying here in her cabin.

"That a nice offer but we don't want to impose on you and Caitlyn. Though we do appreciate you two for saving us from those crazy fans that were chasing us around camp." Said Nate as Shane and Jason nodded their heads in agreement with Nate.

"Oh don't worry you not imposing on us and you welcome even though your famous you deserve some privacy from screaming fans and me and Caitlyn were glad to help you out. Now there are three empty beds take your pick and make yourself at home while I get you some blanks fro you guys. "Said Mitchie as she walked away from the three rock stars and headed to the linen closet in the cabin.

Nate, Shane and Jason watched Mitchie walk away from them. So they looked around the room and two beds on one side that had girls stuff around them and they knew that must be Caitlyn and Mitchie's beds.

They saw that on the opposite side of the room there were three beds with just pillows and sheets on them that they were going to use.

They walked over to the three beds and each took one. Nate had the bed closest to the cabin door with his older brother Jason in the bed next to him, Shane bed was beside Jason's and closest the bathroom.

Nate, Shane and Jason were drown to the bathroom as the door was opened and Caitlyn came out and ignored them and got into her bed that was closest the cabin door and got comfortable and ready for sleep.

They looked up when Mitchie cleared her throat and they saw her standing in front of them with three blankets in her hand she looked like she was about to drop them.

"Here Mitchie let me take those from you." said Shane reached out and took them from Mitchie.

Mitchie smiled at Shane and handed them over to him and watched as he put one on his bed and handed the others to his band mates.

"Thanks Mitchie and Caitlyn for saving us and letting us stay here tonight." said Connect Three giving them a smile as Mitchie walked over to the light switch and turn it off making it dark except for the moon light.

Mitchie mad here way over to her bed and got under her covers and got ready for sleep.

"Night guys and the bathrooms open if you guys need to use it." Said mitchie falling asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow and Caitlyn followed her in to dream land.

"Night everyone." Whispered Shane, Nate and Jason as Jason and Nate shed there dress shirt and jeans leaving them in their boxers and undershirts.

Shane took of his tank top because he got hot sometimes at night and Shane was left in his different colored blues pajama pants.

Shane, Nate and Jason all used the bathroom and then got in to their temporary beds for the night and pulled their blanks over them and went straight to asleep they were tired from all that running away from fans they did.

Cabin jam was quiet and everyone was asleep for the time being.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry that it's short but I try and make the next one longer guys. More to come hope you keep reading this story.


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks.

* * *

_Chapter 11 recap_

_Mitchie smiled at Shane and handed them over to him and watched as he put one on his bed and handed the others to his band mates._

_"Thanks Mitchie and Caitlyn for saving us and letting us stay here tonight." said Connect Three giving them a smile as Mitchie walked over to the light switch and turn it off making it dark except for the moon light._

_Mitchie mad here way over to her bed and got under her covers and got ready for sleep._

_"Night guys and the bathrooms open if you guys need to use it." Said Mitchie falling asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow and Caitlyn followed her in to dream land._

_"Night everyone." Whispered Shane, Nate and Jason as Jason and Nate shed there dress shirt and jeans leaving them in their boxers and undershirts._

_Shane took of his tank top because he got hot sometimes at night and Shane was left in his different colored blues pajama pants._

_Shane, Nate and Jason all used the bathroom and then got in to their temporary beds for the night and pulled their blanks over them and went straight to asleep they were tired from all that running away from fans they did._

_Cabin jam was quiet and everyone was asleep for the time being__._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 12

* * *

_**Thursday June 5, 2008**_

**Cabin Jam (12:30 am)**

The silence in cabin Jam was broken as someone whimpered and tossed and turned in their bad. The appeared to be having a nightmare that was scaring them.

Then the person who was having the nightmare started begging someone to stop along with more whimpering and tossing and turning.

Everyone in the cabin wake up suddenly when they heard someone making nosey and they all looked to each other and then over to Mitchie's bed.

Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and Shane all watched as Mitchie tossed and turned in her bed whimpering.

They all looked to each other not knowing what to do. Then they looked back to Mitchie and saw that she looked scared out of her mind and still whimpering.

"I think Mitchie's having a nightmare guys." Said Caitlyn worried for her friend.

"What do we do?" asked Nate whispering to everyone in the room.

Caitlyn shrugged her shoulders and turned on the lamp between her and Mitchie's beds.

Nate, Shane, Jason and Caitlyn winced letting their eyes get used to the lamp being on.

They all looked to Mitchie who was now going back and forth between whimpering, tossing/turning and talking in her sleep begging someone to stop.

They felt bad for Mitchie they wanted to know who she was pleading with to stop it hurt to hear Mitchie cry out in her sleep for someone to stop doing whatever they were doing to her.

None of them new what to do should they wake her or not, but before they could decide what to do Mitchie beat them to it.

They watched as Mitchie bolted up straight in her bed looking around frantically breathing hard.

They watched as she saw them all looking at her and then she realized that she woke them with her nightmare and she bolted to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Nate, Jason Caitlyn and Shane all looked to each other in surprise at what just happened in front of their eyes.

Few seconds pass and then they hear water running from the bathroom.

"Should we check on her and see if she okay?" asked Caitlyn worriedly to the boys in the cabin.

Nate and Jason shrugged as Shane looked to the bathroom door leasing to the sound of water running.

"Shane?" said Caitlyn as Caitlyn, Nate and Jason looked at Shane who was looking at the bathroom door.

Shane looked back to Caitlyn, Nate and Jason.

The four of them all looked at each other.

"What time is it Caitlyn?" asked Shane

Caitlyn looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 12:35 am in the morning.

"It's 12:35 am guys." Said Caitlyn sleepily to everyone.

Shane nodded at looked at the three people in the room with him and he saw that they were a still half asleep.

"Okay Nate, Jase and Caitlyn go back to sleep I'll wait up for Mitchie and make sure she okay be for we join you guys in sleep." Said Shane looking at the three half asleep people.

Shane saw them all nodded to tried to argue with him at this time at night.

Caitlyn turned off her lamp so that they could get back to sleep without the light bothering them.

"Okay Shane night." Said Nate, Caitlyn and Jason at the same time as the closed their eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Mitchie's and Caitlyn's bathroom inside their cabin (12:36 am)**

Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror at her reflection and saw that she had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were red from crying and she was very pale looking. She looked like she was half dead already.

Mitchie sighed as she remembered the nightmare she had just had it was one that she's had so many times and it still scares her to thank about it.

Mitchie hates that she had a nightmare that woke up everyone in the cabin with her. The last one she had in Tess cabin she didn't wake anyone up and she was glad because she didn't want to answer any of the questions she knew would be asked. That's why she dreading going out there with Caitlyn and the members of connect three.

Mitchie wonders how much she said out loud during her nightmare and how much they heard.

Mitchie turned off the water that she had turned on and wiped away the last of her tears and her tear tracks on her face and sighed.

Mitchie decided to wait for a while and then head back out into the cabin, maybe by then everyone would be asleep and she could quietly get in her bed and try to go back to sleep.

* * *

**30 mins later (1:06 am)**

Mitchie couldn't help when the tears that she tried to hold back for the past few mins started falling down her face as she thought about her nightmare that she had.

In the nightmare she was back at her house with her father her mother was a way in Atlanta catering her old friend's daughter's wedding as a favor to her friend and that left Mitchie at home with her abuse father.

That whole week her mother was gone her father beat her every night and he also brought over one of his buddies a few times. They took turns beating the shit out of her and told her if she ever told anyone they would kill her mother and her best and only friend sierra.

So Mitchie obeyed and told no one, besides her father has been beating her for years and threatening her and telling her no music and she hasn't told anyone.

Mitchie couldn't hold it in anymore and she started sobbing. Mitchie's body shook as she started sobbing harder as she let herself let it all out for once.

* * *

**Meanwhile out in the cabin **

Shane sighed as he set leading against the head-board of this temporary bed, it had been a good 25-30mins since Caitlyn, Nate and Jason had gone back to sleep.

Shane wondered how Mitchie was doing in the bathroom he hoped she was okay, because he was starting to have felling he knows he shouldn't have for her, but there's just something about her that makes her special he just doesn't now what it is yet there's also something about her that calms him he doesn't know what it is and she speaks her mind and calls him out on his shit.

Shane is pulled from his thoughts when he heard Mitchie sobbing from inside the bathroom. So he got up and made his way over to the bathroom before Mitchie could wake up the others again.

Shane could hear Mitchie's sobs getting loader as he reached the door.

Shane didn't bather knocking before he entered the bathroom.

* * *

**Mitchie's and Caitlyn's bathroom (1:08 am)**

Mitchie was sobbing hard and shaking hard as she set on the toilet lid hugging herself.

Mitchie didn't look up as she heard the door open and someone come in the room with her.

Shane entered the bathroom and Mitchie siting on the toilet lid hugging herself as her hard sobbing was making her small body shake with each sob she left out.

Shane rushed over to her pulled her up by her hands and then he set down on the toilet lid and pulled her by her hands and set her down on his lap as he pulled her to his bare chest and held her tight in his arms and against his chest as she was sobbing.

It broke Shane's heart to see and hear Mitchie's pain filled sobs as she sobs in to his chest.

Mitchie doesn't care that she sobbing in to someone's bare chest as they hold her tightly letting her let it all out.

Mitchie berries herself deeper in to the boy whose holding her bare chest as she sobs.

Mitchie feels the boy holding her start to rub her back to help her calm down as she lessens to his heart beat under her head as her sobs slow down.

Shane felt Mitchie sobs slow down as her rubbed her back and she lessened to his heartbeat.

Shane couldn't believe that he was holding Mitchie as she sobbed with her head over his heart.

Mitchie's had stopped sobbing and crying all together and now she was trying to slow down her hard breathing as she breathed in the person holding her sent. Mitchie realized that it was Shane sent and that Shane was holding her against his bare muscular chest as she set in his lap.

Shane felt Mitchie stop sobbing and he also felt Mitchie try to slow down her hard breathing from all her crying.

"Shhh Mitchie I got you." Said Shane as he pulled Mitchie closer to him as he tightened his arms around Mitchie.

Shane kissed Mitchie hair as he felt Mitchie breathing slow down and he realized that Mitchie had fallen asleep in his arms.

He sighed and realized that he should get to bed soon, he came in here at 1:08 am and there's no telling what time it is now.

Shane slowly stood up and readjusted Mitchie in his arms as he opened the bathroom door and carried Mitchie to her bed. He saw that everyone else was still fast asleep as he reached Mitchie's bed.

Shane slowly lowered Mitchie on to her bed and gently put Mitchie's head on her pillow and he started to move away for Mitchie.

Before Shane could move an inch from Mitchie her hand shot out and grabbed Shane's wrist.

Shane looked down at Mitchie and saw that she had woke up and was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't go Shane please?" said Mitchie in a whisper looking in to Shane's eyes.

Shane knew he was going to give in to Mitchie's request he couldn't say not to Mitchie.

So Shane got in to Mitchie's bed and laid down next to Mitchie and opened his arms for Mitchie. Few seconds later Shane saw and felt Mitchie move in to his arms.

Mitchie snuggled in to Shane's chest as she put her head on his shoulder and fell in to a peaceful sleep.

Shane felt Mitchie's even breathe tickling his neck as she slept on his shoulder. He sifted a bit and put his head on one of Mitchie's pillows as he tightened his hold on Mitchie and fell in asleep.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope you guys like it. Sorry that this chapter is short.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: sorry guys that it took this long for me to update, but I had a little writers block on this chapter. So I hope it okay. I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come.

* * *

_Chapter 12 recap_

_Shane slowly lowered Mitchie on to her bed and gently put Mitchie's head on her pillow and he started to move away for Mitchie._

_Before Shane could move an inch from Mitchie her hand shot out and grabbed Shane's wrist._

_Shane looked down at Mitchie and saw that she had woke up and was looking at him with pleading eyes._

_"Don't go Shane please?" said Mitchie in a whisper looking in to Shane's eyes._

_Shane knew he was going to give in to Mitchie's request he couldn't say not to Mitchie._

_So Shane got in to Mitchie's bed and laid down next to Mitchie and opened his arms for Mitchie. Few seconds later Shane saw and felt Mitchie move in to his arms._

_Mitchie snuggled in to Shane's chest as she put her head on his shoulder and fell in to a peaceful sleep._

_Shane felt Mitchie's even breathe tickling his neck as she slept on his shoulder. He sifted a bit and put his head on one of Mitchie's pillows as he tightened his hold on Mitchie and fell in asleep._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 13

* * *

_**Thursday June 5, 2008**_

**Cabin Jam (4:50 am)**

Cailyn woke up and slowly set up and rubbed her eyes to try to wake up from her sleepy state of mind. Then she looked to her alarm clock on her night stand and saw that it was 4:50 am in the morning.

Cailyn wondered why she was so tired and then she remembered what happened last night and that Connect Three were in her and Mitchie's cabin.

Caitlyn then she remembered Mitchie's nightmare late last night and looked over to Mitchie's bed. What Caitlyn saw surprised her and also brought a smile to her face as she looked at Mitchie who had her head on Shane's bare chest and Shane's arms wrapped around her as they snuggled in their sleep.

Caitlyn grabbed her green and pink razor and slowly got out of the bed as quite as she could and tiptoed over to Mitchie's bed and snapped taking a photo of Shane and Mitchie snuggling on Mitchie's bed with Shane's arms around Mitchie who had her head on the sleeping rock stars bare chest.

Caitlyn saw that they both had peaceful looks on their faces as they sleep.

Caitlyn sighed as she turned of Mitchie's alarm and reset it for 6:45 am so that the boys of Connect Three had time to do whatever they needed to before they eat breakfast.

Caitlyn grabbed her clothes that she was going to wear today and then made her way over to Mitchie and gently shook her arm while whispering in Mitchie ear.

"Come on Mitchie time to get up we have things to do." Said Caitlyn whispering in Mitchie's ear.

Caitlyn watched as Mitchie's eyes fluttered open and she looked around confused for a few seconds and then she looked to Caitlyn and realized that she and Caitlyn had to get to the kitchen to help her mother out with breakfast.

"Okay Caitlyn go ahead and get dressed in the bathroom and I'll get my clothes ready for today." Said Mitchie's in a whisper as she realized that she was wrapped in someone's arms and she looked to Caitlyn when she heard Caitlyn laugh at her.

"What is your problem Caitlyn?" asked Mitchie in a whisper confused at what Caitlyn was laughing at.

Caitlyn saw that her friend was looking at her confused as to what she was laugh at.

"Mitchie comfy with Shane are we?" Caitlyn whispered with a smile on her face and wicked glint in her eyes.

Mitchie's eyes widened and she looked down beside her and she came face to face with a fast asleep Shane Gray of Connect Three who happened to not have a shirt on and had his arms wrapped around her waist and back.

Mitchie felt shy and embarrassed that she had gotten caught snuggling with a rock/ pop star by her best friend at camp.

Mitchie turned back around to Caitlyn and saw that her friend had disappeared in to the bathroom to get dressed for the day.

Mitchie sighed and put her head back on Shane's chest over his heart and lessened to Shane's heartbeat for a few min's.

Mitchie slowly worked her way out of Shane's arms until she was on her feet in front of her night stand that had her alarm clock and a lamp near Caitlyn's bed.

Mitchie quietly as she could to get her clothes for the day and made her way over to the bathroom that Caitlyn was in changing.

Seconds later Caitlyn came out of the bathroom dressed in blue jean shorts that stopped at her knees and a green shirt that hung of her shoulders with a pink tank top under her shirt with her hair curly as it all ways was.

"Wow Caitlyn I love your outfit." Said Mitchie in a whisper as to not wake the sleeping boys.

"Thanks Mitchie now go change we don't want to be late for kitchen duty now would we?" asked Caitlyn in a whisper giving Mitchie a smile and let her in to the bathroom to change.

Mitchie just nodded and headed in to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

5 mins later Mitchie came out of the bathroom after she covered her bruises and got dressed and brushed her hair.

Mitchie and Caitlyn left the cabin after they left a note for the boys and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

**Kitchen (5:02 am)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn entered the kitchen a few mins after they were supposed to have arrived to help Connie in the kitchen.

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie mother Connie and stopped next to her and started helping her put with breakfast.

* * *

**Cabin Jam (6:43 am)**

The members of Connect Three were still asleep in Caitlyn's and Mitchie's cabin.

Shane, Nate and Jason were sound asleep when Mitchie's alarm went off.

Nate and Jason jumped out of the beds they were in and looked around the room they were in with sleepy faces.

They kept hearing an alarm going off and they looked over to where the sound was coming from.

Nate and Jason saw an alarm clock on a nightstand in the middle of two beds on the opposite side of the room going off, they saw that it was 6:45 am.

They looked around the cabin they were in and they knew it was not the cabin that they were going to share with Shane.

Nate and Jason looked at each other and then they remembered that they were chased last night by fans with Shane and they had been saved by two girls and taken in to their cabin.

Nate remembered that this is Caitlyn's cabin that she shares with this Mitchie girl and that Caitlyn won't talk to him and didn't want to be near him much.

Nate looked over to Jason and saw that Jason must have gone to the bathroom because he wasn't in his bed.

Nate then looked over to the bed that Shane was supposed to use last night and saw that Shane wasn't there.

So he looked around the cabin again and his eyes landed on the bed on the opposite side of the from near the bathroom that was Mitchie's bed and saw Shane laying there fast asleep under Mitchie's covers.

Nate knew that Mitchie must have come out of the bathroom last night after Jason, Caitlyn and himself went to bed after Mitchie's nightmare.

Nate made his was over to Shane on the opposite side of the room. Once he was over there he turned Mitchie's alarm off and looked at Shane.

Nate shook his head at Shane sound asleep even after the alarm went off.

Nate had no idea how Shane didn't get woken up by the loud alarm clock going off right next to him on the night stand table.

Nate swears that a bomb could go off near Shane and he would still be asleep.

Nate looked up from Shane's sleeping body when the door to the bathroom opened and Jason came out.

Nate made his way over to the bathroom and stopped at the bathroom door and turned to look at Jason who was pulling his pants on that he wore yesterday.

"Hey Jason try to wake Shane will I'm in the bathroom. We need to get back to our cabin and get ready for the day. Brown said that someone would bring us our breakfast in the cabin and then after breakfast we are to meet at the beach jam stage for a meeting with everyone else. Brown said that everyone has to come it mandatory for everyone." Said Nate as he opened the bathroom door.

"Okay Nate I'll try to wake mister sleeping beauty." Said Jason as Nate closed the bathroom door.

Jason made his way over to Shane and he pulled that covers of off Shane and jumped on Mitchie's bed at Shane's feet.

"Hey Shane wake up it a new day and I want you to me a bird house." Said Jason as he looked a half asleep Shane in the eyes.

Shane granted as he heard Jason's happy voice so early in the morning after Jason hooped on to Mitchie's bed to wake him up.

Shane looked around the room and saw that Mitchie and Caitlyn were already gone probably to get breakfast because it's still early in the morning.

Shane looked to Jason and glared at him.

"It too early in the morning to be up and I am not building you a damn bird house Jason. So go build one yourself." Yelled Shane as he buried his head in one of Mitchie's pillows and let out a groan.

Nate watched Jason and Shane after he used the bathroom and saw the hurt look on Jason's face. So Nate made his way over to Mitchie's bed from the bathroom and stopped next to Jason and glared at Shane who had his face in a pillow on Mitchie's bed.

"Shane! That was mean to say to Jason. Now Shane get up and get dressed we have to head over to your cabin that the three of us will be sharing for the rest of camp. Your uncle Brown said that someone would bring us breakfast to your cabin. So let's get going Shane." said Nate grabbing Shane's left arm and giving it a pull and then letting it go.

After letting go of Shane's arm Nate started heading over to the bed he sleep in last night and putting on his shirt and pants.

Shane huffed as he got off of Mitchie's bed and glared at Jason who was still sitting on Mitchie's bed fully dressed in his clothes from yesterday.

Shane moved over to the bed that was the one he was supposed to use last night, but didn't because he slept in Mitchie's bed with Mitchie in his arms after her nightmare last night.

Shane stretched himself a wake and then grabbed his tank top that he took off last night before bed and put it back on along with his shoes.

Shane looked up to see that Jason and Nate had put on their shoes and were making up the beds they used last night.

Shane sighed and then made his way over to Mitchie's bed and made it up for Mitchie.

Once Shane was done he looked up and saw that Nate and Jason looking at him with surprised looks in their faces.

"What guys. Look I'm sorry for snapping and yelling at you this morning. I'm just not a morning person." Said Shane apologetically to his band mates.

Nate and Jason couldn't believe that they got an apology from Shane who's been an ass for a long time. It been a while since Shane apologized to anyone around him including his band mates and best friends Nate and Jason.

Jason and Nate new Shane was grumpy in the morning and not to take anything he says personally.

So they both sighed and made their way over to Shane and stopped in front of him.

The three of them looked at each other waiting for someone to say something.

"It okay Jason and I forgive you man." Said Nate seriously to Shane as Jason nodded in agreement with Nate.

Shane gave them a small smile which the returned.

"Hey guys group hug." Said Jason happily as he pulled Nate and Shane in to a big hug.

After Jason let go of Shane and Nate they straightened their clothes out and Shane said something.

"We should head back to my cabin. Well I guess it more our cabin now, but let's go be for everyone gets done with breakfast guys." Said Shane looking at his band mates who nodded and the three of them left Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin and headed back to theirs.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope it's okay. Again I want to say sorry for the wait on this chapter I had some writers block on it hope you like it.

Next chapter will be up soon. How will Shane react when he finds out that he has to join everyone else after breakfast at the beach jam stage and lessen to what his uncle has to say? Will Shane and Jason find out what happened between Nate and Caitlyn that made Caitlyn not want to be anywhere near Nate? Who knows?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come.

* * *

_Chapter 13 recap_

_Shane sighed and then made his way over to Mitchie's bed and made it up for Mitchie._

_Once Shane was done he looked up and saw that Nate and Jason looking at him with surprised looks in their faces._

_"What guys. Look I'm sorry for snapping and yelling at you this morning. I'm just not a morning person." Said Shane apologetically to his band mates._

_Nate and Jason couldn't believe that they got an apology from Shane who's been an ass for a long time. It been a while since Shane apologized to anyone around him including his band mates and best friends Nate and Jason._

_Jason and Nate new Shane was grumpy in the morning and not to take anything he says personally._

_So they both sighed and made their way over to Shane and stopped in front of him._

_The three of them looked at each other waiting for someone to say something._

_"It okay Jason and I forgive you man." Said Nate seriously to Shane as Jason nodded in agreement with Nate._

_Shane gave them a small smile which the returned._

_"Hey guys group hug." Said Jason happily as he pulled Nate and Shane in to a big hug._

_After Jason let go of Shane and Nate they straightened their clothes out and Shane said something._

_"We should head back to my cabin. Well I guess it more our cabin now, but let's go be for everyone gets done with breakfast guys." Said Shane looking at his band mates who nodded and the three of them left Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin and headed back to theirs._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 14

* * *

Thursday June 5, 2008

**Beach Jam Stage (8:05 am)**

Everyone found a spot to stand near the beach jam stage waiting for Brown to tell them what's going on and why they were all told to come here.

Mitchie and Caitlyn stood in the very back of the crowed of campers. So that they could hide from connect three for as long as they can.

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked around to see if they could see any of the boys from connect three. They found them the Shane, Nate and Jason were near the beach jam stage hiding behind a few trees where no one was looking besides Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked to each other as they talked.

"So Caitlyn what's up with you and Nate?" asked Mitchie giving Caitlyn a look that said you now you want to tell me.

Caitlyn sighed and gave Mitchie a frown.

"What do you mean what's up with me and Nate?" asked Caitlyn frowning at Mitchie.

"What I mean is last night Nate tried to talk to you last night and you just glared at him and then headed to the bathroom and slammed the door and left me alone with Connect Three Caitlyn. So what's really going on between you and Nate?" asked Mitchie with concurred on her face as she looked Caitlyn in the eyes.

"I'll tell you later Mitchie, just not here with all these people around." Said Caitlyn giving Mitchie a pleading look.

Mitchie sighed and gave Caitlyn a small smile.

"Okay, but remember that we will be talking about it later Caitlyn." Said Mitchie sternly to Caitlyn who nodded and gave Mitchie a happy smile.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked to the stage when they heard everyone stop talking to their friends.

They saw that Brown was making his way on stage with a mic and stop in the middle of the stage looking out at all the campers.

"Hello my fallow camp rockers. I now that you all are wondering why you are all out will I have a surprise for you all. I now that you all saw all three members of Connect Three last night at the pajama jam. Well they all three are going to stay here for the entire summer. Nate, Jason Shane why don't you guys come up here please." Said Brown as Nate, Shane and Jason moved from there hiding spot behind a few trees near the stage that Brown was on.

Everyone watched as connect three made their way on to the stage and stopped next to Brown.

Nate, Shane and Jason all smiled as the stood on stage with Brown and looked out at all the campers.

"Now everyone just because my nephew and his band mates are here this summer doesn't mean that you can drive them crazy by following them everywhere okay guys. They need there privacy just like the rest of us got it." Said Brown seriously giving everyone a glair telling them that they better lessen to what he had to say to them.

Brown watched as every one of his campers all nodded their heads in understanding and agreement.

Nate, Shane and Jason all looked out in to all the campers in front of them trying to find Mitchie and Caitlyn in all the campers in front of them.

They look around the front of the stage to see if they see Mitchie and Caitlyn and to their disappointment they didn't see either of them in front of the sage.

Before they could look too much for Mitchie and Caitlyn. Brown started talking again drawing them to look at him as he spoke.

"Okay campers for today and today only are classes canceled and you may do as you please today as long as you don't get into too much trouble. Got it guys." Said Brown looking around at everyone and then to his nephew and his band mates.

"Okay Brown." Said every one of the campers together with smiles on their faces.

Brown looked around at his campers and then his nephew and his friends and then he smiled.

"Okay with that you all are dis-masted and free to do as you please guys." Said Brown as he turned of his mic and left the stage before everyone started after his nephew and his band mates.

Shane, Jason and Nate all watched Brown walk off stage and before they could even realize what was happing they were attacked by guy campers and crazy screaming girls who were defiantly big connect three fans.

Mitchie and Caitlyn stayed where they were when Brown got on stage started talking. They watched as Brown left the beach jam stage and left the three members of connect three on stage watching him get of the stage.

Mitchie and Caitlyn saw the members of connect three eyes widen when they realized that Brown had left them to find for themselves against all the campers.

Mitchie and Caitlyn saw the Jason, Nate and Shane get attacked by screaming campers and shook their heads with a smile on their faces as the turned and left connect three with most of the campers.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry about the wait I had writers block on this chapter so I hope it's okay. Sorry that it short to but I try and make the next chapter longer thanks again for reading this chapter and my story.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come. I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

Songs

For The Love Of A Daughter ~ DEMI LOVATO

* * *

_Chapter 14 recap_

_"Okay campers for today and today only are classes canceled and you may do as you please today as long as you don't get into too much trouble. Got it guys." Said Brown looking around at everyone and then to his nephew and his band mates._

_"Okay Brown." Said every one of the campers together with smiles on their faces._

_Brown looked around at his campers and then his nephew and his friends and then he smiled._

_"Okay with that you all are dismissed and free to do as you please guys." Said Brown as he turned off his mic and left the stage before everyone started after his nephew and his band mates._

_Shane, Jason and Nate all watched Brown walk off stage and before they could even realize what was happing they were attacked by guy campers and crazy screaming girls who were defiantly big connect three fans._

_Mitchie and Caitlyn stayed where they were when Brown got on stage started talking. They watched as Brown left the beach jam stage and left the three members of connect three on stage watching him get of the stage._

_Mitchie and Caitlyn saw the members of connect three eyes widen when they realized that Brown had left them to find for themselves against all the campers._

_Mitchie and Caitlyn saw the Jason, Nate and Shane get attacked by screaming campers and shook their heads with a smile on their faces as the turned and left connect three with most of the campers._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 15

* * *

**Cabin Jam (8:25 am)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked in to their cabin together and set down on Caitlyn's bed facing each other with their legs crossed.

"So Caitlyn tell me what's going on with you and Nate please." Asked Mitchie giving her friend a small smile.

Caitlyn looked at her friend and sighed and then gave Mitchie a small nod.

"Well I used to be friends with Shane, Nate and Jason before they got their recording deal and became famous. Five years ago I came to camp rock for the first time I was new and stupid and got caught up in Tess drama. After I left Tess's group I meet Nate, Jason and Shane and we became friends. Nate and I were very close, we did a lot together and then three years ago they got a recording deal and three months after camp was over Nate and Shane just stopped all contacted with me. I tried to get in contact with Nate and Shane, but never could. I did keep in contacted with Jason though." Said Caitlyn in a sad voice looking at her feet.

Mitchie heart broke at the hurt she could hear in her friend's voice, but she knew that there was more than what her friend was telling her.

"I'm sorry that you had to go all that Caitlyn, but there's more isn't there?" asked Mitchie as she patted Caitlyn's hand and then rested her arms on her legs.

Caitlyn nodded and lifted her head so that she was looking at Mitchie.

"Well Nate kissed me on the last day of camp three years ago and then he asked me if he could take me on a date after he got everything settled with the recording company, I said yes, but he never did take me on that date." Said Caitlyn wiping away a few tears that fell down her face.

Mitchie waited until Caitlyn wiped away all her tears before she leaned forwarded and gave Caitlyn a huge.

Caitlyn hugged Mitchie back tightly and then they pulled apart and smiled slightly at each other.

"I'm going to hurt Nate the next time I'm near him okay Caitlyn." Said Mitchie with a grin on her face.

Caitlyn laughed and smiled at what Mitchie just said to her.

"Okay just as long as I'm there to watch Mitchie." Said Caitlyn cheerfully to Mitchie.

"Absolutely Caitlyn." Said Mitchie with a big smile on her face.

Few mins pass with just quietness in cabin jam.

"Well Mitchie I'm going to wonder around camp for a while I'll be back in before dinner." Said Caitlyn as she stood up from her bed.

Mitchie nodded at her friend and watched as she left the cabin.

Mitchie sighed and got off of Caitlyn's bed and moved over to her bed and set down on her bed.

Mitchie grabbed her folder for Browns class and a blue pen, before Mitchie could do anything else she heard someone talking outside her cabin.

_Maggie how did you get those scars on your arm and that scar on your eyebrow?_

Mitchie waited for this Maggie girl to give the boy talking an answer. Mitchie just hoped it wasn't how she thinks that the girl got them she hoped beyond hope that this girl's father didn't give them to her.

_**From my older brothers when we were playing around when we were younger. These scars are old had them for years. Know you better get going if you are going to hang out with the girl you've liked for 3 years Ben. See you later Ben.**_

Mitchie had a suspension that what Maggie told her friend was not the truth out all call it girl intuition or what not.

Mitchie put her stuff on her bed and got off and moved over to the door of her cabin and looked out the door and saw a girl with red hair and a tall boy about 6 foot with blonde hair and green eyes looking at the skinny red-head who had her back to Mitchie.

_Okay Maggie you stay out of trouble and I see you in the mess hell for dinner. Bye Maggie._

Mitchie watched as the boy who she now knew as Ben left Maggie standing by herself out side of Mitchie cabin.

Mitchie saw Maggie breathe a sigh of relief that her friend Ben was gone.

Mitchie opened the screen door and Maggie turned around and saw a girl she knew as Mitchie looking at her holding the screen door to her cabin open.

Mitchie saw that Maggie had big hazel eyes a scar on her left eyebrow and scars all over her arms so big and ugly-looking and others were small and she looked like she was a few years older than Mitchie herself.

"Hey there Maggie I'm sorry to be ease-dropping, but I hard you talking to your friend and I was wondering if you would like to come in my cabin and talk to me for a little while?" asked Mitchie with a small smile on her face as she looked Maggie in the eyes.

"Sure why not. I just wanted to say way to go you're very brave to tell Tess off like that and I admire you for that." Said Maggie with a smile on her face.

Mitchie and Maggie made their way in to Mitchie's cabin.

Mitchie set down on her bed and grabbed her folder for Browns class and her blue pen off of her bed and put them in her lap.

"Maggie why don't you take a set anywhere you like." Said Mitchie as she watched Maggie take a set on Caitlyn's bed and faced her.

"Thanks Mitchie so what do you want to talk about?" asked Maggie even though she had an idea of what Mitchie wanted to talk to her about.

Mitchie sighed and fiddled with her pen as she looked Maggie in the eyes.

"Maggie I want to know where you really got those scars from. I promise that I wont tell anyone unless you want me to." Said Mitchie with a concerned face.

Maggie could only hope that Mitchie could keep her promise once she heard the truth behind her scars.

"Okay Mitchie I'll tell you." Said Maggie as she took a few breaths to calm her nerves.

"Well my father gave them to me over the years. He an alcoholic and he beats me and my mom. It been going on since I was four years old, but he in jail now" Said Maggie as she paused to gather her thoughts.

"Maggie how old are you now and I thought you said you had brothers when you were outside talking with your friend Ben?" asked Mitchie softly to Maggie who was looking and playing with her shoes.

Maggie stopped playing with her shoes and looked up to Mitchie.

"I'm 17 years old Mitchie and as for my older brothers they are all long gone. Greg my older brother is 28 years old and in collage somewhere. Jerry my second brother is 32 years old and in the navy. I haven't seen them since I was 8 years old. My father's been in jail since I was 6 years old." Said Maggie in a sad tone as she looked at Mitchie who was looking at her with sad understanding look on her face.

Mitchie lessened to Maggie finish talking as she played with her blue pen.

Mitchie realized that Maggie and Mitchie herself have been hurt badly by their fathers who should love them unconditionally and not lay their hands on them.

"Hey Maggie would you mind if I wrote a song for you? I was going to write a song before I heard you and your friend Ben outside." Said Mitchie with a hopeful smile on her face as she looked at Maggie waiting for an answer.

Maggie thought about it for a few mins and then nodded.

"Okay go ahead as long as I can stay until it's done?" said Maggie giving Mitchie a small smile.

"Sure you can stay and wait for me to finish it Maggie." Said Mitchie with a smile on her face.

Mitchie opened her folder that she used in Browns class and pulled out a few pieces of paper out and then closed the folder and put the paper on it.

Mitchie opened her pen and started writing the lyrics that came to her mind as she thought about everything that Maggie and Mitchie herself have gone through so far in their lives.

Maggie watched as Mitchie went to town on writing the song for her.

* * *

**An hour later (9:30 am)**

Mitchie finally closed her pen and put it down on the bed next to her and looked over the lyrics that she had put down on the paper before her.

Mitchie looked up at Maggie once she finished looking over the song before her that she had written for Maggie.

Maggie and Mitchie both smiled at each other happy to have some company besides the silence of the room they are in.

"So Mitchie can I hear it please?" asked Maggie shyly as she looked at her feet.

"Of course you can hear it, just let me get my guitar Maggie." Said Mitchie with a big smile on her face as she grabbed her guitar from near the bathroom door.

Mitchie moved back to her bed and set down cross-legged with her guitar in her lap and the two pieces of paper with the song on it side by side so she could read them.

Maggie watched Mitchie as she got ready to play her the song she just written for Maggie herself.

Mitchie played with a few chords and then found the right chords to start the song.

She stopped and took a deep breath and started playing the chords she just picked for the start of the song.

Maggie just watched Mitchie waiting for her to sing.

Mitchie took a breath and then started sing the song she just finished.

_Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity award?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

Mitchie fought to keep her emotions in check as she sing the song.

_Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_  
_And you can't take back_  
_What we never had_  
_Oh, I can be manipulated_  
_Only so many times,_  
_Before even "I love you"_  
_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_  
_But it's heavy in your chest_  
_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_  
_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

Maggie felt her eyes tearing up as she lessened to Mitchie sing the emotion filled song that had sad lyrics.

_Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
_How could you push me out of your world,_  
_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_  
_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_  
_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_  
_How could you throw me right out of your world?_  
_So young when the pain had begun_  
_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_I'd love to leave you alone_  
_But I can't let you go_  
_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_  
_For the love of a daughter_

Mitchie finished sing and played out the ending chords of the song.

Mitchie and Maggie both had tears going down their faces.

Mitchie put her guitar on the bed next to her and wiped her tears away.

Mitchie looked up to Maggie and saw that Maggie had tear tracks on her face and was wiping her eyes.

Mitchie and Maggie gave each other small smiles as the finished wiping away all there tears.

"Mitchie that was beautiful and you have a voice of an angel girl." Said Maggie with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks Maggie, but I not that good." Said Mitchie as she blushed at what Maggie had said about her.

Maggie saw that Mitchie was blushing and decided to leave the talk about how great of a voice Mitchie had alone.

"So Mitchie what was that song called?" asked Maggie with a grin on her face.

"Well Maggie it's called For The Love Of A Daughter." Said Mitchie with a smile on her face.

"Love the song and its tittle." Said Maggie as Mitchie stood up and put away her guitar in its case near the bathroom.

Mitchie moved back over to her bed and grabbed the pieces of paper that held the song she wrote for Maggie and walked over to Maggie and handed her them.

Maggie took the papers from Mitchie that held the song that Mitchie wrote for her. She couldn't believe that Mitchie was giving her the song she wrote for her.

Maggie just thought that Mitchie was writing the song for her and keeping it.

"Oh Mitchie I can't take this from you. You wrote this you should keep it Mitchie." Said Maggie as she moved to stand in front of Mitchie who was setting on her bed facing Caitlyn's bed.

Mitchie refused to take the papers back and she gave Maggie a big smile.

"No Maggie I want you to have that song. I wrote it for you so you could have it and do whatever you want to with it. I hope that you will think about sing it at one of the jams, but you don't have to Maggie." Said Mitchie smiling at Maggie.

"Okay I'll keep it and I'll think about singing it at one of the jams, but only if you will put your signature on both pages of the song for me." Said Maggie seriously as she looked Mitchie in the eyes.

Mitchie looked Maggie in the eyes for a few seconds and then she spoke.

"Okay it's a deal." Said Mitchie as she opened her pen and then took the pages from Maggie and then she put her signature on them.

Mitchie handed the back to Maggie and the closed her pen.

Maggie took the pages and saw Mitchie's signature on the bottom of the pages.

_Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_  
_Put the bottle down_  
_For the love of a daughter_  
_For the love of a daughter_

**_Mitchie Torres_ **

Maggie looked up from the pages to Mitchie and she gave her a big smile.

"Thanks for everything Mitchie." Said Maggie as she pulled Mitchie in a hug and then pulled away from mitchie to stand in front of her.

Mitchie was surprised when Maggie hugged her after thanking her and then let go of her.

Mitchie smiled back at Maggie and the said.

"You're welcome Maggie." Said Mitchie smiling at Maggie.

Mitchie and Maggie both looked around the room and then back to each other.

"Well I should get going now Mitchie, but I'll see you around." Said Maggie as she moved over to the door of Mitchie's cabin with Mitchie's song in her hands.

"Okay Maggie I'll see you later bye." Said Mitchie giving Maggie a smile as she watched Maggie leave the cabin.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter I hope you liked it. So now you know what happened between Nate and Caitlyn. More to come guys so stay tuned for more.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come.

I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

Songs

For The Love Of A Daughter ~ DEMI LOVATO

Does Anybody Hear Her ~ CASTING CROWNS

* * *

_Chapter 15 recap_

_Maggie took the pages and saw Mitchie's signature on the bottom of the pages._

_Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father__  
__Put the bottle down__  
__For the love of a daughter__  
__For the love of a daughter_

_**Mitchie Torres**_

_Maggie looked up from the pages to Mitchie and she gave her a big smile._

_"Thanks for everything Mitchie." Said Maggie as she pulled Mitchie in a hug and then pulled away from mitchie to stand in front of her._

_Mitchie was surprised when Maggie hugged her after thanking her and then let go of her._

_Mitchie smiled back at Maggie and the said._

_"You're welcome Maggie." Said Mitchie smiling at Maggie._

_Mitchie and Maggie both looked around the room and then back to each other._

_"Well I should get going now Mitchie, but I'll see you around." Said Maggie as she moved over to the door of Mitchie's cabin with Mitchie's song in her hands._

_"Okay Maggie I'll see you later bye." Said Mitchie giving Maggie a smile as she watched Maggie leave the cabin._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 16

* * *

**Cabin Jam (9:35 am)**

Mitchie was setting on her bed with Browns folder in front of her with paper on it and her blue pen open and in her hand as she looked over what she had written so far on her paper.

_She is running  
A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction  
She is trying  
But the canyon's ever widening  
In the depths of her cold heart  
So she sets out on another misadventure just to find  
She's another two years older  
And she's three more steps behind_

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_  
_Or does anybody even knows she's going down today_  
_Under the shadow of our steeple_  
_With all the lost and lonely people_  
_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_  
_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

_She is yearning_  
_For shelter and affection_  
_That she never found at home_

Mitchie heard the door opened to Caitlyn and hers cabin. She didn't look up she just thought that it was Caitlyn coming back from her walk around the camp.

Mitchie looked at her song so far trying to find the next lyrics in her song.

Shane walked in to Mitchie's and Caitlyn's cabin. He saw that Mitchie was setting on her bed cross-legged looking at something on paper with a blue pen in her hand and she looked to be in deep thought.

Shane slowly made his way over to Mitchie as he took in what she was wearing black pants and a blue long-slaved shirt with a blue tack tap under the long-slaved shirt and she had her hair half up half down and her bangs across her forehead.

Shane thought that she looked pretty in her outfit that she was wearing today.

Shane stopped next to Mitchie who was setting on her bed lost in her thoughts. He looked down at what Mitchie was looking at he saw that it was lyrics to a song that Mitchie was writing.

Mitchie waited for Caitlyn to say something to her as she felt someone stop next to her watching her quietly.

Mitchie realized that the person in the room with her wasn't Caitlyn.

Mitchie sniffed the air and took a deep breath as Shane's scent hit her and she realized that he was in her cabin standing next to her quietly.

"Hey Mitchie." Said Shane waiting for Mitchie to look up at him.

"Hey Shane what are you doing here?" asked Mitchie as she looked up and there gaze met.

"I just came to see what you were doing with your day free of all classes. Are you working on a song Mitchie?" asked Shane as he looked to the papers in front of Mitchie.

"I'm just going to stay in the cabin for most of the day I guess and yes Shane I'm writing a new song, but I'm stuck." Said Mitchie sighing as she looked at her lyrics trying to find what comes next.

Shane thought about what Mitchie just said as he watched her look at what she had so far and he decided that he would offer his help if she wanted it.

"Hey Mitchie do you mind if I see what you have? I may be able to help you if you want." Said Shane with a small smile as Mitchie locked eyes with him.

Mitchie looked Shane straight in the eyes she couldn't believe that he was offering to help her with her song, but she knew that she need help with the next line in her song.

"That would be great Shane." Said Mitchie with a small smile as he moved over on her bed so that Shane could set next to her on her bed.

Shane watched Mitchie move over so he could set next to her on her bed and help her with her song.

Shane got on Mitchie's bed and set next to her with his legs out in front of him.

Mitchie and Shane both looked at each other for a few seconds and then Mitchie broke eye contact and grabbed her papers and held them in her hands as she looked Shane in the eyes again.

"I met this person today and we talked for a while here in this cabin and there my inspiration for this song. Now I warn you now Shane I'm not a good songwriter at all I really suck so I thought I should warn you before you start reading this song." Said Mitchie seriously as she handed Shane the song.

Shane took the song as he looked at Mitchie he realized that Mitchie truly believed that she was a horrible songwriter, but he would be the judge of that.

So for the moment Shane just nodded his head and looked at the song in his hands as Mitchie looked at her feet.

_Song: Does Anybody Hear Her_

_By: Mitchie Torres_

_She is running  
A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction  
She is trying  
But the canyon's ever widening  
In the depths of her cold heart  
So she sets out on another misadventure just to find  
She's another two years older  
And she's three more steps behind_

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_  
_Or does anybody even knows she's going down today_  
_Under the shadow of our steeple_  
_With all the lost and lonely people_  
_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_  
_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

_She is yearning_  
_For shelter and affection_  
_That she never found at home_

Shane read and re-read the lyrics that Mitchie had so far and he was shocked at how good the lyrics were and how good of a songwriter that Mitchie was.

He couldn't believe that Mitchie thought she was horrible at writing songs.

"WOW Mitchie this is wonderful you're a talented songwriter. So stop selling yourself short okay." Demanded Shane looking Mitchie in the eyes with a stern look.

Mitchie looked at Shane and saw the stern look he was giving her at what he just said to her and she knew that he was serious about what he said a second ago about her being a talented songwriter.

Mitchie gave Shane a shy smile as she blushed at what he said.

Shane smiled even wider when he saw Mitchie blushing with a shy smile on her face.

"Thanks Shane and I try not to sell myself short okay." Said Mitchie with a small smile on her face.

Shane nodded his head happy that he got through to her with his words.

"So umm any ideas Shane?" asked Mitchie looking in Shane's eyes.

Shane gave Mitchie a nodded and handed her the song back.

Mitchie took her song from Shane and put it on her folder for Browns class and fooled around with her pen in her hands waiting for Shane to share his ideas with her.

Shane realized that Mitchie was waiting for him to start telling her his ideas for her song.

"Well how about this after what you have so far. _She is searching__, __for a hero to ride in, to ride in and save the day, and in walks her prince charming, and he knows just what to say_." said Shane as he looked in to Mitchie's eyes waiting for her to saw something.

Mitchie smiled widely at Shane and wrote down what he had just said, it went perfectly with what she had so far.

"That's it thanks Shane." Said Mitchie as Shane gave her a smile.

Shane saw Mitchie smile widely at him and the look down to her song and start writing something down.

Shane just watched Mitchie with a content smile on his face.

* * *

**5 mins later**

Mitchie put her closed her pen and looked over her finished song.

Shane saw Mitchie close her pen and look over her song. He guessed that she was done with the song.

Mitchie grabbed the song in her hands and then she looked up and found Shane watching her and she realized that he most likely been watching her the whole time.

Mitchie wordlessly passed Shane the song and he took it without saying anything their hands touching each other's when Shane took the song from Mitchie.

They both felt a tingle go through them as their hands touched.

Shane pulled his hand away from Mitchie's with the song in it and moved it back to his own body as he looked down at the song that was in his hands.

They both decided to forget the tingle they felt when their hands touched.

Shane started reading the complete song.

_Song: Does Anybody Hear Her_

_By: Mitchie Torres & Shane Gray_

_She is running  
A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction  
She is trying  
But the canyon's ever widening  
In the depths of her cold heart  
So she sets out on another misadventure just to find  
She's another two years older  
And she's three more steps behind_

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_  
_Or does anybody even knows she's going down today_  
_Under the shadow of our steeple_  
_With all the lost and lonely people_  
_Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_  
_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

_She is yearning_  
_For shelter and affection_  
_That she never found at home_  
_She is searching_  
_For a hero to ride in_  
_To ride in and save the day_  
_And in walks her prince charming_  
_And he knows just what to say_  
_Momentary lapse of reason_  
_And she gives herself away_

_If judgement looms under every steeple_  
_If lofty glances from lofty people_  
_Can't see past her scarlet letter_  
_And we never even met her_

_He is running_  
_A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction_

Shane jaw dropped as he saw how talented Mitchie was at writing songs. This song was really good he was impressed with Mitchie and he couldn't believe that she put his name up by hers under who the song was by.

Mitchie saw Shane's jaw drop and she was worried about what he thought about the finished product of her song.

Shane looked up at Mitchie who was looking at him waiting for him to say something.

"Well Shane?" asked Mitchie in a worried voice with a frown on her face.

Shane closed his jaw and saw Mitchie's frown as she waited for what he thought of her song.

So Shane did the only thing he could at these moment and leaned in to Mitchie and kissed her on the check.

Mitchie was frozen in her spot when she saw Shane lean in and kiss her on the cheek and then he pulled back and set in his own space.

Mitchie blushed as she realized that Shane Gray from the famous band connect three kissed her on the cheek.

Shane saw Mitchie blushed after he kissed her cheek he thought she looked cute when she blushed and he liked it when Mitchie blushed.

Shane was just happy that the frown was off Mitchie's face.

Shane didn't like it when Mitchie frowned and someone as beautiful as Mitchie shouldn't ever be frowning.

Mitchie finally stopped blushing and she and Shane looked each other in the eyes.

"It a great song Mitchie and you are absolutely one talented songwriter and don't you ever think otherwise Mitchie Torres, but it should have just your name by who this song was by not both of our names." Said Shane giving Mitchie a smile.

Shane watched as Mitchie give him a big smile.

"Thanks Shane it means a lot coming from you and your name should be up there next to mine you helped me out with this song and your name is staying there." Said Mitchie with a look it staying so just drop it.

Shane opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it when he saw the look Mitchie was giving him.

Shane was about to say something when he was interrupted by Nate yelling at someone outside Mitchie cabin.

_Wait Caitlyn! I just want to talk. Please stop walking away from me and talk to me__._

Mitchie and Shane looked to the cabin door and then back to each other as Mitchie mouth Nate and Caitlyn to Shane and he nodded his head yes.

Mitchie and Shane watched as Caitlyn opened the cabin door and turned to look at Nate, they assumed and spoke.

_**Leave me alone Nate I don't want to talk to you. So do yourself a favor and stop following me everywhere.**_

Caitlyn turned around and entered the cabin and froze near her bed as she saw Mitchie and Shane setting next to each other on Mitchie's bed with pen and paper on the bed with them looking at her.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope it was good and you all liked it. Stay tuned to see what happens next in chapter 17.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come.

I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

Songs

Play My Music ~?~

* * *

_Chapter 16 recap_

_"It a great song Mitchie and you are absolutely one talented songwriter and don't you ever think otherwise Mitchie Torres, but it should have just your name by who this song was by not both of our names." Said Shane giving Mitchie a smile._

_Shane watched as Mitchie give him a big smile._

_"Thanks Shane it means a lot coming from you and your name should be up there next to mine you helped me out with this song and your name is staying there." Said Mitchie with a look it staying so just drop it._

_Shane opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it when he saw the look Mitchie was giving him._

_Shane was about to say something when he was interrupted by Nate yelling at someone outside Mitchie cabin._

_Wait Caitlyn! I just want to talk. Please stop walking away from me and talk to me._

_Mitchie and Shane looked to the cabin door and then back to each other as Mitchie mouth Nate and Caitlyn to Shane and he nodded his head yes._

_Mitchie and Shane watched as Caitlyn opened the cabin door and turned to look at Nate, they assumed and spoke._

_**Leave me alone Nate I don't want to talk to you. So do yourself a favor and stop following me everywhere.**_

_Caitlyn turned around and entered the cabin and froze near her bed as she saw Mitchie and Shane setting next to each other on Mitchie's bed with pen and paper on the bed with them looking at her._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 17

* * *

**Cabin Jam **

Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn looked at each other for a second before the door to Mitchie's and Caitlyn's cabin opened again and Nate Black came in.

Mitchie and Shane watched as Caitlyn turned around and she and Nate were looking at each other paying no mind that Shane and Mitchie are in the room with them watching.

"Look Caitlyn I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize to you?" Said Nate pleading for Caitlyn to hear him out.

Caitlyn glared at Nate as she crossed her arms.

"Three years ago at the end of camp you kissed me and asked me if you could take me on a date after you got everything settled with the recording company, I said yes, but you never did take me on that date and then you stopped contact with me. You promised me that you would always keep contact with me know matter what, but I guess you broke that promise Nate." Said Caitlyn trying to hold back her tears and felling as they fell down her cheeks as she looked at Nate who had a frustrated look on his face.

Nate really hated himself as he saw Caitlyn fight back tears and lose that battle as they started falling down her face. He knew that it was his fault that Caitlyn was hurting and crying. He broke his promise to Caitlyn and he never took her on that date he asked her for.

Mitchie and Shane watched the scene play out before them as they tried to think of a way out of the room without Caitlyn or Nate noticing them leaving.

Mitchie and Shane looked at each other as they realized that they couldn't leave the room without Caitlyn and Nate realizing them.

Mitchie and Shane nodded at each other and then slowly and quietly as they could the stood up from mitchie's bed and slowly made their way to the cabins door.

Mitchie and Shane made it out of the cabin door leaving Caitlyn and Nate alone together in Mitchie's and Caitlyn's cabin.

* * *

**Outside Cabin Jam (9:50 am)**

Mitchie and Shane leaned against the door and left of huge sighs as they made it out of mitchie's cabin without being stopped by Caitlyn or Nate.

They both took a few deep breaths before they moved off of the cabins door and made their way to the steps.

Mitchie and Shane knew that they had a while until lunch and they could do anything they wanted.

Shane was in deep thought about what they could do while Mitchie looked to Shane wondering what they were going to do now while Nate and Caitlyn talked.

"So what do we do now Shane?" said Mitchie looking at Shane waiting for him to look at her.

Shane thought about what Mitchie just asked him and then he knew what they could do only if he could get her to agree with him.

"Well we could go on a canoe ride for a while if you want to?" said Shane in a soft uncertain voice as he glanced at Mitchie beside him and then back out at the camp ground.

Mitchie thought about it for a split second before she looked at Shane with a grin on her face.

"Sure Shane I would love to let's go." Said Mitchie as Shane looked at her in surprise that she would agree to go canoeing with him.

Shane saw Mitchie grinning at him when she replayed to his suggestion to go canoeing with him.

Shane shot Mitchie a big beautiful smile when she agreed to go canoeing with him.

Mitchie saw Shane shoot her a big beautiful smile when she agreed to go on a canoe ride with him and his smile made her heart melt and wanting to tell him everything from the lie she told Tess and her goonies that made everybody at camp think that her mother was President of Hot Tones TV China and that her father's been abusing her for years without her mother knowing.

Mitchie and Shane started heading down the steps of cabin jam and over to the area of camp were the canoes where.

* * *

**Walking through camp to the canoes at the lake (9:52 am)**

Shane and Mitchie were walking side by side in silence to the part of the lake were the canoes are.

They were taking in the world around them as they were walking to the canoe area.

Shane started humming and then softly singing a song he was working on for the band.

_A-turn on that radio_

Mitchie was last in her thoughts until she hears Shane start humming and singing a song she never heard before.

_As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can?t feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_  
_One good song, they disappear_  
_And nothing in the world can bring me down_

So Mitchie looks to her left where Shane is walking next to her and lessens to what he singing.

_Hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking, there?s no faking  
What you feel when you it ride it home, yeah_

_Music?s in my soul_  
_I can hear it every day and every night_  
_It?s the one thing on my mind_

"Is that a new song that your singing?" asked Mitchie startling Shane by asking that.

Shane startled by Mitchie asking him a question stopped singing and turned to look at Mitchie as they kept walking to the canoes.

"Ya it a new song I'm writing that I hoping Nate and Jason will agree to sing a beach jam for everyone. I now it's not really the stuff that we've been doing but I hope people will like it." Said Shane nervously as they neared the canoes and the lake.

"Well sounds great so far can I hear more of it Shane." Asked Mitchie as they came up to a row of canoes.

Mitchie and Shane grabbed a green canoe and started moving it to the water as they talked.

"Well Mitchie what you heard is all I have done at the moment I still working on it." Said Shane and he and Mitchie pushed the canoe in to the water as Mitchie and Shane climbed in to the canoe and started paddling out into the lake.

"Well can I hear it when you finish it?' asked Mitchie as she and Shane slowly made their way away from the sand and farther out in to the lake.

"Nope sorry Mitchie you'll have to wait just like everybody else." Said Shane with a grin on his face as he looked Mitchie in the eyes.

"Fine Shane you win I'll wait along with everyone else I guess." Said Mitchie with a pout.

Shane saw Mitchie pout after she agreed to wait like everyone else. He realized that he would have to be careful around Mitchie when she pouted at him because it made him want to give in to anything she wonted from him and that was dangerous for him.

Shane thought that Mitchie's pout was cute, but it wasn't going to work today on him.

Mitchie realized that her pout wasn't going to work on Shane today and she was going to have to wait until beach jam that was a while away and she sighed.

Mitchie and Shane both kept silence for now as the moved farther out in to the lake.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter more to come. Hope this chapter was okay.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come.

I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

Songs

Give Love A Try ~Jonas Brothers~

* * *

_Chapter 17 recap_

_"Well can I hear it when you finish it?' asked Mitchie as she and Shane slowly made their way away from the sand and farther out in to the lake._

_"Nope sorry Mitchie you'll have to wait just like everybody else." Said Shane with a grin on his face as he looked Mitchie in the eyes._

_"Fine Shane you win I'll wait along with everyone else I guess." Said Mitchie with a pout._

_Shane saw Mitchie pout after she agreed to wait like everyone else. He realized that he would have to be careful around Mitchie when she pouted at him because it made him want to give in to anything she wonted from him and that was dangerous for him._

_Shane thought that Mitchie's pout was cute, but it wasn't going to work today on him._

_Mitchie realized that her pout wasn't going to work on Shane today and she was going to have to wait until beach jam that was a while away and she sighed._

_Mitchie and Shane both kept silence for now as the moved farther out in to the lake._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 18

* * *

**Camp Rocks Lake Near Canoe Area (10 am)**

Shane and Mitchie were always out in the camps lake and they were going in circles as they paddled.

"Shane we are going in circles." Said Mitchie as she looked at Shane as they paddled in circles.

"I thought that you loved going in circles Mitchie? Isn't it fun." Said Shane as he smiled at Mitchie as he looked her in the eyes.

Mitchie and Shane smiled and laughed as they realized that they were bad at canoeing.

* * *

**Walking near canoe area by the lake (10:01 am)**

Tess, Ella and Peggy were walking around camp as Tess talked about how she and Shane would be perfect for each other.

Tess, Peggy and Ella a looked out to the lake when they heard two people laughing nearby and what they saw pissed Tess off.

Tess, Peggy and Ella couldn't believe that they were seeing Shane and Mitchie out on the lake in a canoe laughing as they went in circle in the lake.

Peggy and Ella looked to Tess and saw how pissed Tess looked as she looked at Shane and Mitchie out on the lake having fun together.

Peggy and Ella looked at each other and realized that Mitchie better watch her back because Tess was out for revenge and Tess always got her revenge and everything she wants.

"If that's how you want it to be Mitchie Torres you better watch your back, you never know what might happen. Shane's going to be mine not your Mitchie Torres and I find a way to get him no matter one messes with Tess Tyler and gets away with it." Said Tess as she watched Mitchie and Shane having fun hanging out with each other in a canoe.

Peggy and Ella had a bad felling about what Tess might have planned to get back at Mitchie and the felt bad for Mitchie.

"Come on Peggy, Ella we have to practice for final jam let's go now guys." Said Tess with attitude as she glared at her two followers who nodded and followed her back to their cabin to practice.

* * *

**Mitchie and Shane's canoe (10:05 am)**

Mitchie and Shane had stopped paddling their canoe and set with the paddles out of the water as they looked at the lake around them.

They were enjoying each other's company as they looked at the nature around them enjoying the silence around them also.

* * *

**Few mins later (10:08 am)**

They are laughing at something that Shane said as the slowly paddle in circles in the same spot.

"Jerk." Said Mitchie was a smile on her face as she looked at Shane who was looking back at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey being a jerk is a part of the rock star image." Said Shane smiling at Mitchie as they looked at each other and stopped paddling their canoe around in circles.

"Keeping up an image can be tiring." Said Mitchie as she thought about how tiring it was to keep up the lie about her mother being the President of Hot Tones TV China.

"But it keeps the posers away Mitchie." Said Shane with a smile on his face as he looked at Mitchie as he tried to decide if he should open up to the girl in front of him.

They look in to each other's eyes for a few seconds and then Shane starts talking to Mitchie again.

"Well Mitchie I never know if people are hanging out with me for the free stuff or for all the parties." Said Shane sighing as Mitchie smiled at him.

"Oh definitely the free stuff Shane." Said Mitchie trying hard not to laugh as she looked in to Shane's eyes.

"Funny Mitchie." Said Shane as they both laughed together.

"Oh come on Shane I know that you're not really a jerk. If you were you wouldn't be helping Andrew with his dancing, now would you Shane?" asked Mitchie with a raised eyebrow looking at Shane waiting for an answer.

"Ya I now Mitchie." Said Shane smiling like crazy at Mitchie who smiled back at him.

* * *

**Cabin Jam (10:10 am)**

Nate and Caitlyn were both setting on Caitlyn's bed facing each other after working out most of their problems.

Nate had promised that he would always keep in touch with Caitlyn all the time even if he was on tour with his brother and band mate Shane.

Nate had also promised some other things to Caitlyn as well and he intended to keep his promises he made to her.

Caitlyn finally forgave Nate and they became friends again and they were happy that they were friends again.

Nate gulped nervously as he looked around the cabin trying to get the courage to ask Caitlyn something.

"Hey Caitlyn I just finished writing a new song and I was wondering if you wanted to hear it?" asked Nate finally looking to Caitlyn who was looking at him as he talked to her.

Caitlyn smiled at Nate and then nodded her head yes to Nate who smiled big happy that Caitlyn agreed to hear it.

"Umm do you think that Mitchie would mind if I borrowed her guitar?" asked Nate

"No I don't think she will care as long as you are gentle with it." Said Caitlyn as Nate nodded and got up and grabbed Mitchie's guitar off of Mitchie's bed.

Nate set back down on Caitlyn's bed facing her as he got ready to play Mitchie's guitar and sing his song.

"The song is called _**Give Love A Try**_." Said Nate as she started playing the guitar and sing.

_You, you like driving on a Sunday  
You, you like taking off on Monday  
You, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

_I was just a face you never notice_  
_Now I'm just trying to be honest_  
_With myself, with you, with the world_

_You might think that I'm a fool_  
_For falling over you_

Nate closed his eyes and let the music take over him for now.

_So tell me what I can do to prove to you  
That it's not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try, one more time_  
_'Cause you know that I'm on your side_  
_Give love a try, one more time_

Caitlyn watched Nate as he had his eyes closed letting the music sway him in to another world as he played and sang.

_How did it play out like a movie?  
Now every time you speak it moves me  
And I can't get your smile off my mind  
_

Caitlyn watched as Nate opened his eyes and looked in to her eyes as he sang.

_And your eyes, when I saw 'em for the first time  
Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time  
With a love so real, so right_

_Well, you might think that I'm a fool_  
_For falling over you_  
_So tell me what I can do to prove to you_  
_That it's not so hard to do?_

_Give love a try, one more time_  
_'Cause you know that I'm on your side_  
_Give love a try, one more time_  
_One more time_

Nate finished the song and put Mitchie's guitar back on her bed and went back to his spot on Caitlyn's bed.

Nate looked at Caitlyn as she smiled brightly at him.

"That was beautiful Nate I loved it. Was that the first time you played it for anyone on besides your band mates?" asked Caitlyn smiling at Nate as he smiled back at her.

"Yes Caitlyn. I was umm wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" said Nate looking anywhere in the cabin but at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn mouth opened and closed a few times before she took a deep breath.

"Yes Nate I would love to be your girlfriend." Said Caitlyn happily as Nate stopped looking around to cabin and back to Caitlyn who said yes to being his girlfriend.

Nate grinned at Caitlyn and then they started kissing and after a few mins that started making out with each other.

* * *

**Mitchie and Shane's canoe (10:30 am)**

Mitchie and Shane had been talking about how hard it is being a rock/pop star and other things.

"So Mitchie it must be the same for you huh?" asked Shane while he looked to Mitchie in front of him.

"What?" asked Mitchie confused as to what Shane was asking her.

Shane saw that Mitchie was confused at what he was asking her so he clarified it for her.

"You know because of your mom, and her job at Hot Tunes. I imagine that people must always fake around you." Said Shane smiling at mitchie.

"Yeah. Right. Totally all the time Shane." Said Mitchie putting on a fake smile that she had perfected long ago after her father first started hurting her.

Mitchie hating to have to lie to Shane at all. She was knew she was falling for him and she knew she shouldn't.

She was a broken girl whose father loved to beat her up all the time and he was an International Rock Star who was a jerk in the press eyes. They could never be together, because who wants damaged goods like her.

Mitchie was pulled out of her thoughts by Shane talking to her again.

"You now Mitchie it nice to know and talk to someone who gets it." Said Shane

"Ya. Me, too Shane." Said Mitchie giving Shane a small fake smile as he smiled back at her.

They set in silence for a few mins before Mitchie spoke.

"Well Shane I think we should head back to my cabin and see how Caitlyn and Nate are. I think we have given them time to talk things out. I just hope that they haven't killed each other yet." Said Mitchie seriously while she put her paddle back in to the water and looked at Shane.

"Ya I think that's a good idea Mitchie." Said Shane as he put his paddle in the water and they started paddling back to the canoe area.

They both hoped that Caitlyn and Nate resolved their problems without resorting to violence.

* * *

**Outside Cabin Jam (10:35 am) **

Mitchie and Shane made their way up the steps of the cabin. They didn't hear anything at all they looked at each other and then made the way to the cabins door.

Mitchie and Shane were frozen to their spots looking in to Mitchie and Caitlyn cabin as they saw Caitlyn and Nate on Caitlyn's bed making out with each other.

Shane and mitchie came out of their shock looked at each other and moved away from the cabins front door.

"Well I saw they made up all right and didn't kill each other yet." Whispered Shane to Mitchie as they walked down the cabins steps.

"Yep they surely have Shane." Said Mitchie as Shane stepped of the last step and turned to wait for Mitchie.

Shane saw Mitchie lose her footing before she realized it herself and he quickly stepped forward and caught Mitchie around the waist before she fell face first in to the ground.

Mitchie felt Shane grab her around the waist to stop her from falling face first in to the ground and then he settled her on her own feet with his hand still around her waist.

Mitchie and Shane stood there close to each other with Shane's hands still around Mitchie's waist as they looked in to each others eyes forgetting the world around them.

Before either knew what was happing they were kissing each other.

Shane pulled Mitchie closer to him as Mitchie arms went around Shane's neck as Shane's tongue traced Mitchie's bottom lip begging for entrance in to Mitchie's mouth.

Mitchie opened her mouth to let Shane's tongue in to her mouth as they deepened there kiss.

Shane groaned as Mitchie opened her mouth and let his tongue in to her mouth to wonder around every inch of Mitchie's mouth.

They both were enjoying the kiss and both moaned as the tips of their tongue's touched and then there tongues played with each other as they kissed.

They broke there kiss when air became necessary for the both of them.

Mitchie played with the hair at the nape of Shane's neck as they picked each other's lips as they caught their breath.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading hope you liked this chapter and that it was okay. Next chapter soon guys.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

Maggie and Daniel Fisher belong to me I made them up along with the team Steve and Fisher paid to help them with something.

I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.

Songs

Lightweight ~Demi Lovato~

* * *

_Chapter 18 recap_

_Mitchie felt Shane grab her around the waist to stop her from falling face first in to the ground and then he settled her on her own feet with his hand still around her waist._

_Mitchie and Shane stood there close to each other with Shane's hands still around Mitchie's waist as they looked in to each others eyes forgetting the world around them._

_Before either knew what was happing they were kissing each other._

_Shane pulled Mitchie closer to him as Mitchie arms went around Shane's neck as Shane's tongue traced Mitchie's bottom lip begging for entrance in to Mitchie's mouth._

_Mitchie opened her mouth to let Shane's tongue in to her mouth as they deepened there kiss._

_Shane groaned as Mitchie opened her mouth and let his tongue in to her mouth to wonder around every inch of Mitchie's mouth._

_They both were enjoying the kiss and both moaned as the tips of their tongue's touched and then there tongues played with each other as they kissed._

_They broke there kiss when air became necessary for the both of them._

_Mitchie played with the hair at the nape of Shane's neck as they picked each other's lips as they caught their breath._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 19

* * *

**Five days later**

_Tuesday June 10, 2008_

Five days have passed since Brown gave everyone a free day without classes.

Caitlyn and Nate are boyfriend and girlfriend and all broken promise forgotten.

Mitchie and Shane are still friends and haven't talked about what happened the day they had free day five days ago. They act as if nothing happened that day even though something did happen.

Tess and her followers are still coming up with a plan to get revenge on Mitchie for everything she done at camp so far and for hanging out with Shane. Tess will stop at nothing to get Shane as her own.

Caitlyn and Mitchie hang out with Connect Three when they can and they are all fast becoming close friends.

Everyone was counting down the days until Beach Jam was here. They couldn't wait for it.

Connect Three took time when they could to practice a new song that Shane had written for beach jam. Where they were going to surprise everyone and sing their new song for everyone.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Las Vegas Nevada **

_Keaton Motel room 231_

Steve Torres and Daniel Fisher were both waiting for the team of people they have paid to help them do something they want done.

Mins later they open the door and let in their new team of about 15 man in to the room.

They all introduced themselves and them they got to work on their plan.

They had awhile to come up with the perfect way to execute their plan. No one would see it coming.

* * *

**Back at camp rock**

_**Cabin Game (4:30 pm)**_

_Maggie's cabin_

Caitlyn, Mitchie, Lola and Maggie were in Maggie's cabin.

They were all hanging out with each other after mitchie had introduced them to each other three days ago.

They've all been really close since then and Caitlyn and Lola both like Maggie even though she's a quiet and a little shy around people.

Everyone got along just fine and Shane and the rest of connect three liked Maggie to.

The four of them have been talking and tell each other all kinds of things.

Mitchie and Maggie haven't told there friends anything about their family's or there life's. Not because they didn't trust them just that they didn't have the courage to tell them and they were afraid of things and people.

"hey guys I was wondering if you would lessening to a song I just finished and tell me what you think of it?" asked Maggie in a shy voice as she looked at her new friends waiting for an answer from them.

Mitchie, Lola and Caitlyn gave her big smiles and nodded yes to her.

"Yes we love to hear it Maggie." Said Caitlyn encouragingly to Maggie who smiled in relief that they agreed to hear her new song she just finished yesterday.

Maggie took her guitar from the floor next to her bed and set it on her lap ready to play her new song.

"It's called _**Lightweight**_. I wrote it about this guy that I liked before I came to camp." Said Maggie as she started playing her chords on her guitar.

_The slightest words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing in your voice  
When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak_

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Lola all watched Maggie amazed at how good she is and they love her song so far.

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_You there when I call_  
_This is all so new_  
_Seems too good to be true_  
_Could this really be_  
_A safe place to fall_

They realized that Maggie most really like this guy that she wrote this song about. They also started to dance to the music as they set on the floor of Maggie's cabin.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_  
_It's almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_Falling apart_

Maggie finished her song and looked to her friends and saw them with big smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing girl you got real talent and you are a good songwriter Maggie keep up the great work and someday you will be a famous singer." Said Lola as she gave Maggie a hug that Maggie returned.

Caitlyn and mitchie both hugged Maggie and told her she was great and stuff.

Maggie, Lola, Caitlyn and mitchie all started talking again about girl stuff.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter. I no it's not the best but I had some writers block on it. I hope you liked it more to come guys. Next chapter will be longer guys.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

Don't own any of the songs I use.

Song:

Play My Music ~? ~

* * *

_Chapter 19 recap_

_Better be careful what you say__  
__With every word I'm blown away__  
__You're in control of my heart__  
__I'm a lightweight__  
__Easy to fall, easy to break__  
__With every move my whole world shakes__  
__Keep me from falling apart__  
__Keep me from falling apart__  
__Keep me from falling apart, oh__  
__Falling apart_

_Maggie finished her song and looked to her friends and saw them with big smiles on their faces._

_"That was amazing girl you got real talent and you are a good songwriter Maggie keep up the great work and someday you will be a famous singer." Said Lola as she gave Maggie a hug that Maggie returned._

_Caitlyn and mitchie both hugged Maggie and told her she was great and stuff._

_Maggie, Lola, Caitlyn and mitchie all started talking again about girl stuff._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 20

* * *

_Tuesday June 10, 2008_

**Shane and his band mate's cabin (4:40 pm)**

Shane, Nate and Jason all are setting on their beds with their guitars going over the chords for the song Shane wrote for the band called play my music.

They have been getting the chords perfected for the past few days.

* * *

**Five mins later**

All three of them got the chords for the song worked out and perfected and now they all set near each other on the floor with their guitars in their laps.

Nate, Shane and Jason were all looking at the lyrics to their new song.

"So I made a note were the two of you come in during this song. So just follow that and you will be fine." Said Shane nicely to his best friends / band mates.

Nate and Jason nodded at Shane.

"Okay sounds easy Shane." Said Nate for Jason and himself.

"So how about we go over the song a few times before dinner?" asked Shane while looking at his band mates who nodded yes to him.

_Music  
A-turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can?t feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_  
_One good song, they disappear_  
_And nothing in the world can bring me down_

_Hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking, there?s no faking_  
_What you feel when you it ride it home, yeah_

_Music?s in my soul_  
_I can hear it every day and every night_  
_It?s the one thing on my mind_

_Music?s got control_  
_And I?m never letting go, no, no_  
_I just wanna play my music_

_Music_  
_Got my six string on my back_  
_Don?t need anything but that_  
_Everything I want is here with me_

_So forget that fancy car_  
_I don?t need to go that far_  
_And what?s driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

_Hand clapping, Earth shaking, heartbreaking, there?s no faking_  
_What you feel when you?re on a roll, yeah, yeah_

_Music?s in my soul_  
_I can hear it every day and every night_  
_It?s the one thing on my mind_

_Music?s got control_  
_And I?m never letting go, no, no_  
_I just wanna play my music_  
_I just wanna play my music_

_Can?t imagine what it?d be like_  
_Without the sound of all my heroes singing all my favorite songs_  
_So I can sing along_

_Music?s in my soul_  
_I can hear it every day and every night_  
_It?s the one thing on my mind_

_Music?s got control_  
_And I?m never letting go, no, no_  
_I just wanna play my music_

_Music?s in my soul_  
_I can hear it every day and every night_  
_It?s the one thing on my mind_

_Music?s got control_  
_And I?m never letting go, no, no_  
_I just wanna play my music_  
_All night long_  
_Yeah_

Nate and Shane looked over to their band mate Jason who forgot to sing when he was meant to.

"Jason man you forgot to sing when you were supposed to." Said Nate annoyed that Jason forgot to sing.

"Oh sorry guys got detracted by a bird flying by our window." Said Jason sorrowfully to his band mates.

They nodded and then they started to do the song again this time Jason sang when he was supposed to.

* * *

**Hours later (7:15 pm)**

_**Cabin Jam**_

_Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin_

Nate, Shane, Jason and Maggie were all in Caitlyn and Mitchie's cabin.

They were all hanging out with each other and having fun.

They all were having so much fun with each other after they had dinner.

"So guys how about we play a game." Said Maggie looking at everyone in the cabin.

Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled at each other and then nodded at Maggie.

Jason nodded his head at Maggie saying yes and then he looked to his brother and his band mate Shane.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Maggie and Jason looked to Shane and Nate the only two to have not agree to play a game with everyone.

They saw that Shane and Nate both had frowns on their faces.

Shane and Nate saw the pleading looks that the others had on their faces and realized that they were going to keep begging them until they agree to play a game with them.

"Fine will play guys." Said Nate and Shane together glaring at their friends.

Everyone else faces broke out in to big smiles at hearing them say that.

"So what game should we play?" asked Caitlyn looking at everyone as they all moved to the floor in the center of the room and set in a circle.

Everyone but Mitchie shrugged their shoulders having no idea what they could play.

Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Maggie and Shane all looked to Mitchie who had a shit eating grin on her face that had the boys groaning at what Mitchie could have come up with.

"So Mitchie what game do you have in mind?" asked Caitlyn with a grin on her face already having an idea what Mitchie might have in mind.

Mitchie and Caitlyn just grinned at each other like they were up to something.

Shane and Nate saw the grins that Mitchie and Caitlyn were giving each other and realized that they were up to something.

They just hoped they weren't up to no good.

"Let's play a game called never have I ever." Said Mitchie evilly looking at everyone in their small circle.

No one objected to playing the game they were looking forward to see how this game would go.

"Okay does everyone now how to play the game?" asked Mitchie looking around the circle.

Everyone but Maggie nodded their heads saying they knew how to play.

"Umm I've never played it but I have heard of it before." Said Maggie blushing as everyone looked at her.

"Well this is how the game goes. You and your friends get in a circle and you choose who goes first. The person whose going first says never have I ever and then if you have done that then you raise your hand and it goes on until you are bored with the game." Said Mitchie as everyone looked to Maggie who nodded her head in understanding.

"So Caitlyn you go first." said Mitchie as Caitlyn nodded.

Everyone looked to Caitlyn who smiled and then looked at everyone.

"Never have I ever… striped in public." Said Caitlyn with an evil smile on her face while looking at Nate and Jason.

Nate and Jason raised their hands while glaring at Caitlyn.

Everyone besides Caitlyn and Shane were surprised at Nate and Jason.

"Oh do tell the story behind that please." Said Mitchie smiling at everyone.

"Well Caitlyn and I pulled a prank on Nate and Jason one day at camp four years ago. We made them think that they had harmful chemicals on them and need to strip down and then hop in the lake. They did it and it was so funny and worth the punishment that Uncle Brown gave us." Said Shane chuckling.

Cailyn nodded her head in agreement with Shane.

Everyone saw that Nate and Jason both were blushing bright red at Shane telling the story to everyone.

"Nate your go." Said Mitchie as everyone looked to Nate waiting for him to go.

"Okay never ever have I ever…smoked." Said Nate looking around the circle.

Everyone looked around the room and saw that no one raised their hands.

"Maggie your go." Said Nate

"Umm okay never ever have I ever taken my parents car for a joy ride." Said Maggie looking at her new friends.

Nate raised his eyebrows at that as did Jason as they looked at Maggie.

Everyone looked around the room and saw that Caitlyn was the only one who had their hand up.

"In my defense I was 8 and I was triple dog dared to do it and I got in big trouble for it. Now moving one its Jason's turn." Said Caitlyn

"Never ever have I ever kissed anyone who's not family." Said Jason with a smile as he looked at everyone in the circle.

Everyone but Jason raised their hands and Jason seeing this just huffed at his friends and his brother Nate.

"Never ever have I ever….umm… done drugs." Said Mitchie looking around at her friends.

Mitchie looked at everyone in the circle and was glad to see that no one raised their hands.

"Its Shane go." Said Caitlyn as everyone looked to Shane as he thought about what he was going to say.

"Never ever have I ever gotten arrested." Said Shane with a shit eating grin on his face as he looked at his band mate Nate.

Everyone saw the grin that Shane was giving Nate and they never thought Nate black would ever get arrested for anything.

"That was one time Shane." Said Nate with a groan at the grin he saw on his band mate's face.

Shane decided to let it go as everyone looked around the circle and saw that only Nate and Mitchie had their hands up.

Everyone was so surprised that Mitchie had been arrested before that their jaws dropped.

Everyone knew she was a sweet shy quiet and nice teenage girl.

Mitchie smiled when she saw everyone's jaws dropped when they saw her hand up in the air with Nate's. Who Mitchie was surprised had been arrested.

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR READING MORE SOON GUYS. I DON'T OWN THE GAME NEVER EVER HAVE I EVER AND THAT'S MY TWIST ON THE GAME PEOPLE.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

* * *

_Chapter 20 recap_

_"Its Shane go." Said Caitlyn as everyone looked to Shane as he thought about what he was going to say._

_"Never ever have I ever gotten arrested." Said Shane with a shit eating grin on his face as he looked at his band mate Nate._

_Everyone saw the grin that Shane was giving Nate and they never thought Nate black would ever get arrested for anything._

_"That was one time Shane." Said Nate with a groan at the grin he saw on his band mate's face._

_Shane decided to let it go as everyone looked around the circle and saw that only Nate and Mitchie had their hands up._

_Everyone was so surprised that Mitchie had been arrested before that their jaws dropped._

_Everyone knew she was a sweet shy quiet and nice teenage girl._

_Mitchie smiled when she saw everyone's jaws dropped when they saw her hand up in the air with Nate's. Who Mitchie was surprised had been arrested._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 21

* * *

**Cabin Jam (7:30 pm)**

Everyone was still looking at mitchie when Mitchie and Nate put their hands down.

Mitchie sighed as she saw everyone looking at her waiting for her to tell them the story behind her getting arrested.

"I guess you guys want to know the story of why I was arrested?" said Mitchie will looking at everyone in the circle as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them there.

"Yes." Everyone said together while looking at Mitchie.

"Well two years ago I was going to a sleep-over at my friend Sierra's place. Her parents were out of the country and her older brother Justin was 19 at the time was in charge of babysitting Sierra until their parents got back. Justin had given Sierra the okay to have a friend come over and stay the night on a Friday after school and Sierra asked me and my parents said yes only because they knew Justin and trusted him. I went to the sleep-over at Sierra's house and everything was fine we had fun and stuff.

Then around 7:30pm sierra and I heard shouting from the first floor of her house and then someone screaming in pain. Sierra and I kept quiet and then we heard someone coming up stairs while someone was down stairs fighting with sierra's brother. So we both ran over to sierra's window opened it and then started climbing down her fire escape. Once we were on the ground we looked up and saw two guys coming down after us and we started running as fast as we could. We ran for a few miles and the hid and looked behind us to see if they were still following us and they were. So sierra and I looked around us trying to find a way to lose them. We saw a police car parked in front of a clothing store and two cans of spray paint near my feet and then we knew what we had to do.

So I grabbed both cans and kept one and gave the other to sierra and we looked at the guys after us who were about a mile and a half behind us. We ran across the street and over to the cop car and started spray painting the car knowing that the cop was just inside the store and would see us. We knew that we would rather be in a police station then caught by the people following us. Few mins later we hear the cop coming out of the store with his partner and they spotted us and we dropped the cans in our hands as the cops came to a stop beside sierra and me. They told us that we were under arrest and cuffed us. We were arrested for vandalizing a police car, but the cops found out what happened at sierras house and that sierra's brother was dead. We told them what happened and why we had done that to the police car. They understood why we did it but we still got charged and sentenced to community serves for 3 months." Said Mitchie will looking at her feet to avoid looking at any of her friends.

Everyone in the circle were frozen in shock of what Mitchie told them.

They played there game until 8:30 pm and Nate, Jason, Shane and Maggie left Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin and headed back to their own.

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER SORRY IT SO SHORT, BUT MORE SOON GUYS. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I have another camp rock story that I'm going to post soon I hope you check it out guys.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

Don't own any of the songs I use.

Song:

Play My Music ~? ~

S.O.S ~ Jonas brothers~

**A/N: Hey guys I'm doing a sequel to this story when it's finished and I would like for you guys to help me with some songs for Peggy and Maggie's first solo albums and an album they do together. Solo albums are going to have 12 or more songs on them and the album they do together I have no idea how may songs I going to make it. Please PM me if you can with your songs if not the just leave them on a review. I will look through the songs and pick the one's I like for each album guys and again Thanks guys for everything.**

* * *

_Chapter 21 recap_

_We were arrested for vandalizing a police car, but the cops found out what happened at sierras house and that sierra's brother was dead. We told them what happened and why we had done that to the police car. They understood why we did it but we still got charged and sentenced to community serves for 3 months." Said Mitchie will looking at her feet to avoid looking at any of her friends._

_Everyone in the circle were frozen in shock of what Mitchie told them._

_They played their game until 8:30 pm and Nate, Jason, Shane and Maggie left Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin and headed back to their own._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 22

* * *

**Nine days later**

_Thursday June 19, 2008_

Nine days have passed since Mitchie, Caitlyn, Maggie and connect three's game night.

They all have been hanging out when they can wherever they can.

Caitlyn and Nate's dating is going good and they trust each other with everything and love being boyfriend and girlfriend with each other.

Connect three have been practicing for beach jam which is today at 2:00 pm on the beach jam stage everyone will be there.

Tess has been following Mitchie around all day looking for something to use against Mitchie for revenge.

While Connect Three get everything ready for the performance today.

Mitchie and Caitlyn are helping her mother in the kitchen all day and are excused from there class's and Shane's hip hop dance class's are canceled for the day.

Maggie and Peggy are hanging out together for the day while Tess is spying on Mitchie.

* * *

**Kitchen (1:45 pm)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn were making cookies together as Connie was icing the cupcakes to pass out during the beach jam in a little while.

"So Caitlyn how are things going between Nate Black and you?" asked Connie happily as she iced the cupcakes.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other and then got back to making the last of the cookies for today.

"Well Connie. Nate and I are doing great he's a total sweetheart to me." Said Caitlyn to Connie with a dreamy look on her face as she made cookies with Mitchie.

"That's good Caitlyn I'm happy for you dear." Said Connie

"Thanks Connie." Said Caitlyn smiling as she thought about Nate Black of connect three.

Everyone in the kitchen working in silence for a few mins before Connie Torres broke the silence by saying something.

"So guys are you excited about the beach jam?" asked Connie looking at her daughter and Caitlyn as she finished icing her cupcakes.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both had big smiles on their faces as they looked at Connie.

"Yes we are excited." Said Mitchie and Caitlyn at the same time as they put the last of the cookies in the oven to cook.

Connie just smiled at the two teenagers as they started cleaning up the mess they made while they were making cookies.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Connie started cleaning up the kitchen while the rest of the cookies cooked.

Mins later Mitchie and Caitlyn had finished helping Mitchie's mom clean up the kitchen.

"okay you two it's almost time for the beach jam to start so why don't you to go out there and get settled and what for the jam to start. I'll get the cookies out they are almost done." Said Connie grinning at Caitlyn and Mitchie who were smiling at her.

"Awe thanks mom." Said Mitchie as she ran and hugged her mother with a big grin on her face.

"Ya thanks Connie." Said Caitlyn as Mitchie came to stand beside her near the door.

"See you later girls have fun." Said Connie as she and Caitlyn and Mitchie all moved to the back door of the kitchen as Mitchie and Caitlyn stepped outside the kitchen door.

* * *

**Behind a tree near the back door of the kitchen (1:56 pm)**

Tess had been walking around camp for a while and as she neared the back exit of the kitchen as saw Mitchie and Caitlyn talking to the camps cook.

So she stopped behind a tree near the kitchen and watched Mitchie and Caitlyn as they said talked with the cook and she heard Mitchie saw something.

"See ya later mom." Said Mitchie smiling at her mother.

"Ya see you later Connie." Said Caitlyn as she and Mitchie left and started heading to the beach jam stage area.

Tess had a shit eating grin on her face she couldn't believe what she just witnessed and heard. This was good she was about to get her revenge on Mitchie Torres.

So Mitchie Torres mother is not the President of Hot Tunes TV China, but the cook here at camp thought Tess as she made her way to the beach jam stage.

* * *

**Beach jam area (1:58 pm)**

Campers made their way to the beach jam stage and found spot to set.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both found a set in front near the stage.

They set with Maggie and Lola with Tess and her followers Ella and Peggy setting near then in the front row of campers.

Everyone watched as Brown made his was on stage with a mic in his hands.

"Hey camp rockers are you guys pumped up for this beach jam?" asked Brown as campers started screaming when Brown said that.

"Okay guys as you all know my nephew Shane Gray is here along with his band mates from connect three. Well I got them to agree to sing to you guys…" said Brown as screaming cute him off as people brought up three mic stands and two mic's and arranged them on the stage.

"Yes, yes everybody I know. Now let's welcome my nephew Shane Gray and the rest of connect three." Said Brown as Nate, Shane and Jason came on stage waving at everyone.

Nate and Jason had their guitars as they stood in front of their mic's with Shane in the middle of them with the mic Brown used in his right hand.

"Hey guys is everybody ready to rock?" asked Shane in to his mic as he and his band mates looked out in to the crowed of campers.

Everyone screamed after Shane said that they were more than ready.

"So guys were glad to be able to perform for you guys. So we are going to sing you guys a few song today starting with one of our more popular songs S.O.S. hope you guys enjoy." Said Nate as he and the rest of connect three spotted Mitchie, Caitlyn and Maggie in the front near stage they were on.

Everyone screamed and then as Nate and Jason started to play their guitars with the opening chords of the song everyone stopped screaming.

_Nate:_

_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well, I'm done with awkward situations  
Empty conversations  
_

_Nate, Jason and Shane:_

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
_

_Shane:_

_It's a call I'll never get  
_

Mitchie and Caitlyn were watching the guys they like get into their music and have fun singing for everyone.

_Nate:_

_So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done with texting  
"Sorry for the miscommunication"  
_

_Nate, Jason and Shane:_

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true, I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
_

_Shane:_

_It's a call I'll never get_

Every camper and camp rock staff were moving and swaying to the song as connect three sang._  
_

_Nate and Shane:_

_Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'Cause hugs are overrated just FYI_

_Shane:_

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two, yeah!  
_

_Nate, Jason and Shane:_

_Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
_

_Shane:_

_Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get  
_

_Jason:_

_It's a call I'll never get  
_

_Nate:_

_It's a call I'll never get  
_

Everyone ether clapped or screamed or both as connect three finished their song.

Few seconds later the camper calmed down as Shane spoke to everyone with his mic in his left hand near his face.

"Thanks guy glad you liked it. Know our next song we are going to sing is one I wrote here not long after summer started and my band mates have learned and agreed to play it here in front of you guys. Now you guys are going to be the first to hear it. The song is called _Play My Music _enjoy guys." Said Shane as Nate and Jason started to play the beginning of the song.

_Music  
turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can?t feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_  
_One good song, they disappear_  
_And nothing in the world can bring me down_

_Hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking, there?s no faking_  
_What you feel when you it ride it home, yeah_

_Music?s in my soul_  
_I can hear it every day and every night_  
_It?s the one thing on my mind_

_Music?s got control_  
_And I?m never letting go, no, no_  
_I just wanna play my music_

_Music_  
_Got my six string on my back_  
_Don?t need anything but that_  
_Everything I want is here with me_

_So forget that fancy car_  
_I don?t need to go that far_  
_And what?s driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

_Hand clapping, Earth shaking, heartbreaking, there?s no faking_  
_What you feel when you?re on a roll, yeah, yeah_

_Music?s in my soul_  
_I can hear it every day and every night_  
_It?s the one thing on my mind_

_Music?s got control_  
_And I?m never letting go, no, no_  
_I just wanna play my music_  
_I just wanna play my music_

_Can?t imagine what it?d be like_  
_Without the sound of all my heroes singing all my favorite songs_  
_So I can sing along_

_Music?s in my soul_  
_I can hear it every day and every night_  
_It?s the one thing on my mind_

_Music?s got control_  
_And I?m never letting go, no, no_  
_I just wanna play my music_

_Music?s in my soul_  
_I can hear it every day and every night_  
_It?s the one thing on my mind_

_Music?s got control_  
_And I?m never letting go, no, no_  
_I just wanna play my music_  
_All night long_  
_Yeah_

Everyone stood up most were clapping and screaming and the rest were just clapping and talking among themselves.

"Thank you guys." Said Shane as Nate, Jason and Shane himself bowed and them waved at everyone as they left the stage and Brown came back on.

"Well everyone let's give it up for connect three on more time guys." Said Brown as everyone clapped for connect three who were near the beach jam stage of to the side.

"Everyone has the rest of the day off of classes enjoy your free time camp rockers." Said Brown to everyone as he left the stage area.

* * *

**With connect three near beach jam stage (2:20 pm)**

Nate, Shane and Jason were all standing next to each other catching their breath after singing two songs for the campers.

"Man everyone loved play my music Shane you were right. When camps over and we start on recording our next album we should put that on there after we talk to our manager and let him here it what do you say guys?" asked Nate seriously to his band mates.

Shane and Jason thought about it for a second and then nodded to Nate.

"I think we should reconsider all the songs that are going on the next album and maybe add new one's we like." Said Shane looking at his band mates to see what they think.

"Ya your right Shane we should do that man. So who wants to go see Mitchie, Caitlyn and Maggie?" asked Nate with a smile on his face as he looked at Shane and his brother Jason.

"Ya we should go see them." Said Shane and Jason at the same time with smiles on their faces.

Nate just shook his head at the two of them say the same thing at once that doesn't happen often with the two of them.

The three of them started to make their way over two the three girls in question.

* * *

**Near beach jam stage (2:23 pm)**

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Maggie stood near where they set for the beach jam they had been talking since connect three had left the stage.

They and everyone around them had been talking about how good the bands new song was and how much they loved it and the lyrics to the song.

They were talking so much that they didn't realize that everyone around them had almost all stopped talking to watch as connect three came to a stop behind the three girls.

Shane was behind Mitchie standing watching her talk to Caitlyn and Maggie. Nate was doing the same as Shane just behind Caitlyn and Jason was next to his brother Nate.

Mitchie mother Connie and Shane's Uncle Brown were a few people behind Tess, Ella and Peggy watching what was going on around them.

Tess saw that Shane, Nate and Jason were all behind Mitchie and her two friends Caitlyn and Maggie lessening to them talk.

Tess knew that Mitchie mom was somewhere close behind her and now was the perfect time to get her revenge on Mitchie with everybody in the camp watching.

Tess and her followers Ella, and Peggy moved closer to Mitchie and Caitlyn and Maggie preparing to go for the kill.

"So Mitchie tell everyone about your mother again." Said Tess smirking at Mitchie.

Everyone was waiting for Mitchie to answer Tess as they watched the scene reveal itself to everyone.

Shane Nate and Jason all lessened to Tess as they watched the group of girls in front of them.

"Mitchie's mom is a great person and she very sweet." Said Caitlyn trying to defend her friend from Tess and her evilness.

"How would you now that Caitlyn?" asked Tess with her eyebrows raised at Caitlyn.

"I just do and it's no of you business Tess." Said Caitlyn glaring at Tess daring her to go on as Tess just grinned and went on with what she was doing.

"I now that your mom's the President of Hot Tunes TV China, but Mitchie tell us again how important she is again." Said Tess with a smile on her faces as everyone waited for Mitchie to talk.

Nate and Jason were shocked at what they just heard about Mitchie's mother being the President of Hot Tunes TV China and they had no idea about it and they've been hanging out with Mitchie since the came to camp the night of pajama jam.

"Well umm she….umm…." Said Mitchie as she looked down at her feet and then back up to see her mother and Brown behind Tess, Peggy and Ella.

"I'm sorry Mitchie what was that." Said Tess happily with a grin on her face as she looked at Mitchie.

"Well she pretty cool Tess….." Said Mitchie looking at the people around her and then to her mother who was walking away from Mitchie and everyone as she headed to the kitchen.

"And she's not the President of Hot Tunes TV China." Said Mitchie as everyone looked at her surprised at what she just said.

Nate, Shane and Jason were surprised when Mitchie said her mother was no the President of Hot Tunes TV China.

They also saw that the pretty older women who was next to Brown was gone not long after Mitchie and Tess started talking. They guessed that must be Mitchie's mother and she had no idea that her daughter had lied to everyone.

Everyone saw Tess give Mitchie and Caitlyn a big smirk as she opened her mouth to talk.

"What was that Mitchie your mothers not President of Hot Tunes TV China. So Mitchie you lied to everyone." Said Tess with a smile on her face.

"No Tess I was…" said Mitchie at a loss of words to defend herself at the moment.

"So Mitchie your mothers is what… Vice President? Or something?" asked Tess smugly knowing that Shane and his band mates along with Mitchie's mother and everyone else was watching and hearing everything being said.

"Tess okay stop." Asked Caitlyn nicely to Tess who just smiled evilly at Mitchie and Caitlyn herself.

"Shut up Caitlyn. Go on Mitchie tell us." Said Tess grinning at Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"Umm… she a cook Tess." said Mitchie looking at Tess as she grinned at what Mitchie was saying in front of everyone at camp.

"So your mothers a cook… at hot tunes china." Said Tess

"No…here." Said Mitchie looking at the ground and then back to Tess.

"So Mitchie you lied to everybody. Your mom cooks our food here at camp and you help her. That's the only way you could afford this camp right Mitchie?" said Tess smugly to Mitchie as she saw the looks Shane and his band mates faces as they were hearing everything being said right now.

"Tess you're a real jerk you now that." Said Caitlyn angry at Tess for being so mean.

"Maybe Caitlyn, but at least I'm not a big fat liar like Mitchie here." Said Tess with an evil smile on her face.

"come on girls let's go.." said Tess two Peggy and Ella who were looking at Mitchie hoping that this all was a dream and that Mitchie didn't lie to them.

"Mitchie…" said Peggy looking Mitchie in the eyes.

"Come let's go guys Mitchie has dishes to do. So let's go." Ordered Tess as she turned and started walking away with Ella and Peggy following her.

Caitlyn and Mitchie watched as Tess and her followers left. They both felt everyone's eyes on the two of them.

Mitchie and Caitlyn turned to Mitchie right where Maggie stood looking at the two of them with an unreadable look on her face.

Shane, Nate, Jason and everyone else stared at the three friends as they looked at each other.

"Maggie…" said Mitchie looking at her new friend that she felt understood what Mitchie was going through with her father even though she hasn't told anyone what her father does to her.

* * *

A/N: sorry to end it there more in the next chapter. Sorry that it took me this long to get it up I hope that this chapter was okay.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: sorry that it took me so long to update had writers block. Hope this chapter is okay. I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm doing a sequel to this story when it's finished and I would like for you guys to help me with some songs for Peggy and Maggie's first solo albums and an album they do together. Solo albums are going to have 12 or more songs on them and the album they do together I have no idea how may songs I going to make it. Please PM me if you can with your songs if not the just leave them on a review. Thanks guys for everything.**

* * *

_Chapter 22 recap_

_"So your mothers a cook… at hot tunes china." Said Tess_

_"No…here." Said Mitchie looking at the ground and then back to Tess._

_"So Mitchie you lied to everybody. Your mom cooks our food here at camp and you help her. That's the only way you could afford this camp right Mitchie?" said Tess smugly to Mitchie as she saw the looks Shane and his band mates faces as they were hearing everything being said right now._

_"Tess you're a real jerk you now that." Said Caitlyn angry at Tess for being so mean._

_"Maybe Caitlyn, but at least I'm not a big fat liar like Mitchie here." Said Tess with an evil smile on her face._

_"come on girls let's go.." said Tess two Peggy and Ella who were looking at Mitchie hoping that this all was a dream and that Mitchie didn't lie to them._

_"Mitchie…" said Peggy looking Mitchie in the eyes._

_"Come let's go guys Mitchie has dishes to do. So let's go." Ordered Tess as she turned and started walking away with Ella and Peggy following her._

_Caitlyn and Mitchie watched as Tess and her followers left. They both felt everyone's eyes on the two of them._

_Mitchie and Caitlyn turned to Mitchie right where Maggie stood looking at the two of them with an unreadable look on her face._

_Shane, Nate, Jason and everyone else stared at the three friends as they looked at each other._

_"Maggie…" said Mitchie looking at her new friend that she felt understood what Mitchie was going through with her father even though she hasn't told anyone what her father does to her__._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 23

* * *

Connect Three, Brown and everyone else looked at Mitchie, Caitlyn and Maggie as they looked at each other.

"Mitchie I can't believe you lied about your mother?" said Maggie looking upset at Mitchie.

Before Mitchie could defend herself Maggie went on.

"And you Caitlyn you knew the truth about Mitchie mom and you kept it to yourself and let everyone else believe Mitchie's lie. You're just as bad as Mitchie is Caitlyn." Said Maggie looking at Mitchie and Caitlyn before turning and starting to walk away for Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Maggie stop." Said Caitlyn trying to get Maggie to stop walking away and let Mitchie explain everything.

Everyone watched Maggie slow down her walking away some, but she was still walking away from Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Maggie wait let me explain." Asked Mitchie looking at Maggie's back as she walked away.

Everyone watched as Maggie turned around to face Caitlyn and Mitchie and spoke to them.

"No Mitchie I'm done with you and Caitlyn so just leave me alone." Said Maggie with a glair on her face and tears in her eyes as she gave Mitchie and Caitlyn on last look and then started heading back to her cabin.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both sighed and turned around and saw that Connect Three was standing behind them and had been the whole time and they must of heard everything that happened first with Tess and then with Maggie.

Caitlyn and Mitchie both saw that Nate, Jason and Shane had frowns on their faces as they looked at them, but there eyes you could see hurt in them.

Nate, Jason and Shane just looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn two girls that they had become good friends with so far this summer.

"Nate, Jason, Shane." Said Mitchie in an emotion filled voice with a lot of different emotions in her eyes as she stood next to Caitlyn looking at the three members of the famous connect three.

"How could the two of you keep up lying to everyone around you? You kept this from us. You had plenty of chances to tell us when we were hanging out with you two but you didn't. You just keep lying to us and Caitlyn you knew that she lied to everyone and you kept that secret from everyone including me Caitlyn. You broke a promise we made with each other the night you forgave me and became my girlfriend. We promised each other that we would all ways tell each other everything there would be no secrets between us. I guess keeping Mitchie's secret was more important than us huh." Said Nate as he looked in to Caitlyn's watery eyes as his band mates, Brown and everyone else watched the two of them.

Caitlyn reached out to touch Nate's arm, but he took a few steps back to get out of Caitlyn's reach.

"Nate I'm so sorry. Please forgave me for braking my promise to you." Said Caitlyn sorrowfully to Nate as he looked at her.

"I can't forgave you right now Caitlyn. I just need some time to think." Said Nate as he turned and started walking away from everyone.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked to the other two the last two members of connect three. Who were looking at Mitchie and Caitlyn with deep frowns on their faces.

Jason and Shane looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn and then to the back of their retreating band mate.

Caitlyn and Mitchie watched as Shane and Jason looked to Nate's retreating back and then they saw Jason shoot a glance there way and follow the same path that Nate had headed down.

Mitchie looked away from Jason retreating form and to the last member of connect three.

Mitchie saw that Shane had a hurt look on his face and his eyes held a lot of hurt in them that she knew she put there.

"Shane." Said Mitchie desperately as she locked eyes with him.

"So Mitchie you have been lying all summer." Said Shane

"Yes Shane, but I can explain everything if you give me a chance t..." said Mitchie as she was interrupted by Shane.

"Mitchie you know that I'm so used to people pretending around me. I never for one second thought that you would be one of them Mitchie. I really thought were different Mitchie, but I guess I was wrong. You're just like everyone else. All you wanted was to be friends with Shane Gray not me. Tricks on me huh." Said Shane as his eye locked on Mitchie's face and he saw tears in Mitchie's eyes.

"Shane I was just trying to….." said Mitchie as she trailed off she blinked back tears as she looked Shane in the eyes.

Shane saw that Mitchie was trying to hold her tears in as they talked.

"Save it Mitchie for your interview with pop _informer-_magazine. I know that I gave you an earful." Said Shane as he saw a tear make its way down Mitchie's face.

"Shane please let me explain." Asked Mitchie as she wiped away the tear that escaped from her eyes.

"There's nothing to explain Mitchie." Said Shane as he turned and walked away from Mitchie.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter. Hope it was okay. Sorry that it took this long to get this chapter up I had writers block.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

Don't own any of the songs I use.

Song:

Hold On ~ JONAS BROTHERS ~

**A/N: Hey guys I'm doing a sequel to this story when it's finished and I would like for you guys to help me with some songs for Peggy and Maggie's first solo albums and an album they do together. Solo albums are going to have 12 or more songs on them and the album they do together I have no idea how may songs I going to make it. Please PM me if you can with your songs if not the just leave them on a review. Thanks guys for everything.**

* * *

_Chapter 23 recap_

_"Mitchie you know that I'm so used to people pretending around me. I never for one second thought that you would be one of them Mitchie. I really thought were different Mitchie, but I guess I was wrong. You're just like everyone else. All you wanted was to be friends with Shane Gray not me. Tricks on me huh." Said Shane as his eye locked on Mitchie's face and he saw tears in Mitchie's eyes._

_"Shane I was just trying to….." said Mitchie as she trailed off she blinked back tears as she looked Shane in the eyes._

_Shane saw that Mitchie was trying to hold her tears in as they talked._

_"Save it Mitchie for your interview with pop informer-magazine. I know that I gave you an earful." Said Shane as he saw a tear make its way down Mitchie's face._

_"Shane please let me explain." Asked Mitchie as she wiped away the tear that escaped from her eyes._

_"There's nothing to explain Mitchie." Said Shane as he turned and walked away from Mitchie._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 24

* * *

Brown and everyone watched as Shane form let their view and then they turned back to look at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie's face and saw the tears in that she was fighting from falling.

She knew that Mitchie was about to lose it in front of everyone and she wouldn't let that happen in front of the whole camp.

Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie's arm with a gentle grip and gave it a little pull as she spoke to Mitchie ignoring the people around them.

"Not here you don't. Come on Mitchie let's get out of here." Said Caitlyn as she pulled Mitchie in the direction of their cabin.

Mitchie nodded and followed Caitlyn as she pulled on Mitchie arm taking her in the direction of there cabin.

Brown and everyone watched as Mitchie and Caitlyn as they made their way pretty fast to their cabin.

* * *

**Shane, Nate and Jason's cabin (3:15 pm)**

_With Nate_

Nate, Shane and Jason all set in their beds lost in their own thoughts about what happened this afternoon.

Nate was thinking about how much Caitlyn had hurt him by keeping Mitchie's lie going and not telling everyone the truth.

He also couldn't believe that sweet, shy and nice Mitchie had kept lying to everyone including him and here he thought that she was a true friend to him and his band mates and that they could trust her with anything, but he guessed he was wrong.

Nate new that Shane had to be hurting just as much as he was over what just happened with Mitchie.

_With Jason_

Jason grabbed his guitar and held in his hands, because playing the guitar always calmed him down and made him feel better no matter what had happened.

He was upset with Mitchie and Caitlyn for what they did to him and to his two younger bandmates.

He felt bad for his younger and only brother Nate getting hurt by the one girl that made him happy.

He also felt bad for Shane because he could tell that he liked Mitchie as more than a friend and her lying had to have hurt him deeply.

Jason had never seen Shane look so hurt before in his life then when he found out that Mitchie had lied to him and the whole camp.

_With Shane_

Shane wiped at his eyes to keep his tear from falling, but he was failing as he felt tears falling down his face.

He couldn't believe what just happened with Mitchie and Caitlyn.

He just can't believe that he believed that Mitchie was different than any of the other girls he's ever met but she was just the same as them in his mind.

Shane couldn't believe that he still has feelings for Mitchie even though he just found out that she lied to him and everyone at camp.

Shane fills his chest tighten painfully as he thinks about Mitchie and all the time they spent together since they met.

He realizes that Mitchie has changed him from the jerk he was when he first arrived to a nice guy.

Shane wipes away all of his tears and pulls himself way from thinking about Mitchie.

He looks around the room and then over to Nate who is setting on his bed with his head resting on his knees and he knows that Nate is crying.

Shane looked around the room for his guitar as some lyrics for a new song came to him.

Shane saw his guitar over by Jason who was sitting on his bed with his guitar with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Cabin Jam**

_**Caitlyn's and Mitchie's cabin**_

Mitchie and Caitlyn both were setting on their beds facing each other with their knees up to their chest.

They both cried over the boys they liked as more then friends.

They couldn't get the looks on Shane and Nate's and Jason's out of their minds.

They knew that they really hurt them bad and they had no idea how to fix it.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both cried for a few mins as they were lost in their thoughts and memories.

* * *

**Few mins later**

Mitchie and Caitlyn had just finished talking and Mitchie had apologized to Caitlyn for everything that has happened. By now they had both stopped crying mins ago.

Caitlyn told Mitchie that everything was okay between them and that they both had chooses to make and they did and now they had to face the consequences for chooses they made.

Mitchie new that Caitlyn wanted some time to herself.

So Mitchie decided that she was going to get her guitar and her folder for browns class and a pen and head out to her and Caitlyn secret place out in the woods that they haven't told anyone about.

Mitchie got off of her bed and grabbed her guitar case with her guitar in it.

She also grabbed her folder for Brown's class with a pen and also Mitchie grabbed her pink razor phone.

Caitlyn was lost in her thought until she heard Mitchie moving around the room.

Caitlyn watched as Mitchie got her guitar case and her folder for Brown's class. She also saw Mitchie grab her cell phone.

"Hey Caitlyn I'm heading to our secret spot for a little while." Said Mitchie as she and Caitlyn looked at each other.

Caitlyn nodded glad that she could have some time to herself.

"Well you can come out there and see me later if you feel like it." Said Mitchie as she stopped at the cabin door and looked back at Caitlyn.

"I'll think about going out there later to see you Mitchie. Now go on and go to our secret spot and have fun out there." Said Caitlyn smiling at Mitchie who smiled back at Caitlyn before nodding and leaving the cabin.

* * *

**Shane, Nate and Jason's cabin (3:25 pm)**

Nate and Jason watched Shane as he wrote on some paper that was in front of him as he held his guitar on his lap.

They knew that he was writing a new song and they decided to forget about what happened with Mitchie and Caitlyn for now and go over and help there band mate write his song.

They haven't see Shane write a song in a long time and they were happy that he was writing songs again.

So Nate grabbed his guitar and set down on Shane's bed as Jason stayed on his bed with his guitar in his lap because his bed was near Shane's.

They both set down sighed and took a few deep breathes before they disturbed Shane.

"Hey Shane man how goes that song you are writing?" asked Nate hoping that Shane wouldn't yell at him for interrupting him.

"It's okay Nate. So what can I do for you and Jason?" asked Shane without looking up from his lyrics he had down so far.

Nate and Jason look from Shane to each other and then back to Shane.

"Well we decided that we would help you with the song your writing if you will let us." Said Nate hoping that Shane let them help him out on the song.

Shane looked up from the lyrics that he had down so far and saw that Nate was setting on his bed with his guitar looking at him.

Then Shane looked over to Jason who set on his own bed also with his own guitar in his lap waiting to help out if allowed to.

Shane new that he was stuck and needed help from his band mate.

"Sure you guys can help me with this song I working on. I need you guys help any ways I'm stuck." Said Shane with a small smile on his face.

"Okay than left hear what you have so far Shane." Said Nate as he and Jason watched Shane put down the pen that he had in his hands.

Nate and Jason watched as Shane got his fingers ready on his guitar and started playing the opening chords to the song he was working on.

Shane looked at the words on the paper so far that were in front of him as the started playing the chords to the song and singing.

_We don't have time left to regret (hold on)  
It will take more than common sense (hold on)  
So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)  
There's more to life than just to live (hold on)_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_  
_It's too many tears to drown them out_  
_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_One single smile a helping hand_  
_It's not that hard to be a friend_  
_So don't give up stand 'til the end_  
_There's more to life than just to live_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_  
_It's too many tears to drown them out_  
_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

Shane stopped playing his guitar and singing and he looked up to his band mates/friends waiting for them to say something because he was having trouble reading their faces right now.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Shane with an eyebrow raised at his band mates.

"Love it so far Shane. So what is it going to be called?" asked Nate as he took the paper that Shane had written what he had so far of the song and looked over it to see what he could add to the song next.

"Well I thought we could call it Hold On. What do you guys think?" asked Shane nicely to his band mates.

"That definitely should be the name of this song." Said Jason as Nate nodded his head in agreement with Jason.

"Okay Hold On it is. So any idea's guys?" asked Shane as he looked between his band mates.

"How about this for the next part. _When you love someone, And they break your heart, don't give up on love, Have faith, restart, Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_." Said Nate as he looked at his band mates.

Shane and Jason thought about it and they loved it.

They both nodded to Nate and Nate wrote it down on the paper with the other lyrics that they had so far.

Nate finished writing down the lyrics he told his band mates.

Nate looked up to his two band mates waiting for one of them to say something.

Nate and Shane looked over to Jason as they heard him mumble something that sounded like the next part of the song.

"Hey Jason what was that you were just mumbling?" asked Nate as he looked at his older brother.

"Oh, I just said. _When it falls apart, And your feeling lost, All your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on, hold on_." Said Jason looking at his band mates with a confused face.

Shane and Nate ignored Jason's confused face and nodded to each other knowing that it was the next part in the song.

"That it Jason that the next part of the song dude." Said Nate rolling his eyes at his brother Jason.

Nate wrote what Jason said down and then the three of them worked on wrote the rest of the song for a while.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope it was okay and you guys like it. More to come soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. I also want to thank those who left me some song idea's that will be used in chapters to come. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

Don't own any of the songs I use.

Song:

It's Not Too Late ~ Demi Lovato ~

**A/N: Hey guys I'm doing a sequel to this story when it's finished and I would like for you guys to help me with some songs for Peggy and Maggie's first solo albums and an album they do together. Solo albums are going to have 12 or more songs on them and the album they do together I have no idea how may songs I going to make it. Please PM me if you can with your songs if not the just leave them on a review. Thanks guys for everything.**

* * *

_Chapter 24 recap_

_Shane and Jason thought about it and they loved it._

_They both nodded to Nate and Nate wrote it down on the paper with the other lyrics that they had so far._

_Nate finished writing down the lyrics he told his band mates._

_Nate looked up to his two band mates waiting for one of them to say something._

_Nate and Shane looked over to Jason as they heard him mumble something that sounded like the next part of the song._

_"Hey Jason what was that you were just mumbling?" asked Nate as he looked at his older brother._

_"Oh, I just said. __When it falls apart, And your feeling lost, All your hope is gone, don't forget to hold on, hold on__." Said Jason looking at his band mates with a confused face._

_Shane and Nate ignored Jason's confused face and nodded to each other knowing that it was the next part in the song._

_"That it Jason that the next part of the song dude." Said Nate rolling his eyes at his brother Jason._

_Nate wrote what Jason said down and then the three of them worked on wrote the rest of the song for a while._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 25

* * *

**Meanwhile with Mitchie at her and Caitlyn's secret place deep in the camp rock woods off of the trail path **

Mitchie arrived at her and Caitlyn's secret place that they found a while ago.

She set down in front of an old log with her guitar and her folder for Brown's class with her back leaning on the log as she opened her guitar case and grabbed her guitar.

Mitchie placed her guitar in her lap and started tuning it slightly so she could work on her songs.

Mitchie knew that she wanted to write a song for everyone here at camp telling them that she was sorry and that she wanted to make it up to them and fix whatever she broke with them.

So she started writing what lyrics that came to her mind.

* * *

**Cabin Jam (3:37 pm)**

Caitlyn looked to her clock and saw that it was 3:37 pm and that Mitchie had been gone for a while.

Caitlyn knew that she was ready to go see Mitchie in their secret spot in the camps woods.

She had spent the last little while thinking about everything that has happened since Nate and Jason Black arrived, up until today when Tess reviled Mitchie's lie.

Now she was going to hang out with Mitchie at their secret place out in the camps woods.

Caitlyn was worried for Mitchie she just hoped that she could help Mitchie out in some way.

She knew that Mitchie was really hurting after what happened not that long ago in front of everyone.

Caitlyn had a sneaking suspicion that Mitchie was falling for Shane Gray and she knew that Shane must really like Mitchie because of his faces when he found out about Mitchie lie.

It's been a long time since she saw Shane show that kind of emotion.

Caitlyn knew that Mitchie had slipped her way past Shane's walls that he puts up to keep people out.

She knew that Mitchie had helped Shane find his love for music again and also helped him start writing songs again and find his way back to who he was three years ago when he and his band mates first got their recording deal.

Caitlyn just hoped that Nate, Jason and Shane could keep on finding their new sound that Shane had started working on not long after he arrived here at his uncle's camp.

Caitlyn got up off of her bed and grabbed her cell phone and a blanket for her and Mitchie to use if they got cold while they were out at their secret spot.

Caitlyn made her way out of her and Mitchie's cabin and to their secret spot in the woods.

* * *

**Walking around camp near Caitlyn and Mitchie's cabin (3:38 pm)**

Jason walked around looking for birds to take photos of with his camera for his bird collection back home.

Jason had just taken a photo of a mother bird and her baby bird flying to what he assumed was the direction of their nest, when he heard someone coming out of their cabin a few feet away from where he was standing.

So Jason looked in the direction that he heard the cabin door open and saw Caitlyn Nate's girlfriend or ex-girlfriend which ever come out of her cabin with a blanket in her arms along with her cell phone.

His curiosity was picked as he watched Caitlyn head in the general direction of the woods and without much thought he started following Caitlyn to see where she was going.

* * *

**On the trail path close to Mitchie and Caitlyn's secret place in the camps woods (3:58 pm)**

Caitlyn just let her feet take her in the direction of her and Mitchie's secret get way spot.

Caitlyn was so relaxed in the peaceful woods that surrounded her that she didn't notice that she was being followed by the oldest member of the famous band Connect Three.

Jason followed Caitlyn as she made her way through the woods.

He knew that he had been following Caitlyn for at least 20 mins and he wondered where Caitlyn was going and how much longer until they reached where ever Caitlyn was going.

Jason watched as Caitlyn ventured off of the trail and in to the woods beside the trail.

He knew he had to follow Caitlyn off of the trail and to where ever she was going and he also knew that they were out in the part of the woods that no one ever really went to anymore, because it was dangerous out here.

The both of them walked for a few more mins and then Jason stopped a hide behind a tree as he saw Caitlyn enter a little clearing where Mitchie set on the ground leaning on an old log that was behind her with her guitar next to her also leaning against the log.

Jason watched as Caitlyn made her way over to Mitchie and set down next to Mitchie guitar.

He saw the give each other a small smile as they looked at each other.

Jason watched them as they started talking to each other as he lessened to what they were talking about.

* * *

**Mitchie and Caitlyn's secret place deep in the camp rock woods off of the trail path (4:05 pm)**

Mitchie looked to Caitlyn as she down next to the guitar that Mitchie set next to her about 10 mins ago after she decided to take a break from her music and just enjoy the nature around her.

Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled to each other both secretly glad to have some company right now.

They both had no idea that they were being watched by Jason Black from connect three.

"So Mitchie did you come up with any new songs while you were out here?" asked Caitlyn with a content smile on her face as she looked at the nature around her.

"Well actually I did Caitlyn and I need your thoughts on it." Said Mitchie seriously as she looked to Caitlyn who looked right back at Mitchie when she heard the seriousness in Mitchie voice.

"Okay I'll look at it, but I'm sure that it's an amazing song." Said Caitlyn as she took the paper that Mitchie had written her new song on and started reading over the lyrics.

Mitchie watched as Caitlyn looked over her song that she had written today.

"Wow. It amazing Mitchie can I hear it please?" asked Caitlyn giving Mitchie her best puppy dog eyes.

Mitchie tried to fight giving in to Caitlyn puppy dog eyes, but she knew that it was a losing battle and she finally nodded.

Mitchie covered her ear's as soon as she nodded her head yes, because she knew what was coming next.

Caitlyn squealed as she got Mitchie to agree to play it for her.

Jason winced as Caitlyn squealed very loudly.

He was shocked to find out that Mitchie the girl that changed Shane from the jerky pop star to a descant human being could write her own songs and can play a guitar judging by the guitar setting next to Mitchie that had been there since he arrived behind Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and Jason watched as Mitchie picked up her guitar and started to play the opening to the song she just wrote.

_Here I am  
Feels like the walls are closing in  
Once again  
It's time to face it and be strong_

_I wanna do the right thing now_  
_I know it's up to me somehow_  
_I've lost my way_

Mitchie paused her singing and nodded her head at Caitlyn letting her now that she wanted her to join in on singing the song with her.

Caitlyn nodded and looked at the paper with the words on it and started singing with Mitchie.

_If I could take it all back, I would now  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try  
To turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_

Caitlyn stopped singing and let Mitchie do the next part solo.

_Maybe it's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late, oh_

_So I'll take a stand_  
_Even though it's complicated_  
_If I can, I wanna change the way I've made it_

_I wanna do the right thing now_  
_I know it's up to me somehow_  
_I'll find my way_

Caitlyn joined Mitchie again on this next part.

_If I could take it all back, I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

Caitlyn stopped singing Mitchie's song and decide to let Mitchie do the rest of her song.

_I'm gonna find the strength to be_  
_The one that holds it all together_  
_Show you that I'm sorry_  
_But I know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back, I would now_  
_I never meant to let you all down_  
_And now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_(Mess I made)_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

_I never meant to let you all down_  
_Now I've got to try_  
_To turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_(Promise)_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

Mitchie finished singing and playing the last chords of the new song.

Caitlyn clapped as Mitchie set down her guitar and looked to Caitlyn and saw that she had a big grin on her face.

They looked at each other but before either could say anything they heard a cell phone go off not that far away from them.

* * *

A/N: sorry to leave you all hanging but you will find out what happens in the next chapter. Hope that this chapter was okay and thanks for reading this chapter guys. Hope you like it.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

song

Year 3000 by Jonas Brothers

* * *

_Chapter 25 recap_

_Mitchie finished singing and playing the last chords of the new song._

_Caitlyn clapped as Mitchie set down her guitar and looked to Caitlyn and saw that she had a big grin on her face._

_They looked at each other but before either could say anything they heard a cell phone go off not that far away from them._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 26

* * *

**Mitchie and Caitlyn's secret place deep in the camp rock woods off of the trail path (4:10 pm)**

_One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
One of those rowdy boys.  
Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,  
And a Flux Capacitor._

He told me he built a time machine.  
Like one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah... he said...

I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (doing fine).

Mitchie and Caitlyn both jump as they hear someone's phone ring the song year 3000 by Connect Three.

They look around them looking for the person who phone was going off.

Jason heard his cell phone go off with the ring he had set for his mother.

He saw Mitchie and Caitlyn looking around for the person whose phone was going off.

Jason sighed knowing that his cover was blown and that Caitlyn and Mitchie knew someone was there in the woods with them.

Jason pulled out his phone and turned it off and put it in his pocket. He would call his mother back later.

He watched as Caitlyn and Mitchie looked in his direction and keep their eyes in his direction.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked to the only way to their secret spot in the woods where they knew the ringing phone came from.

"Who's out there?" asked Caitlyn in a spooked voice as she clung to Mitchie's arm.

Jason just looked at them wondering if he should show them that it was him or not as he heard Caitlyn ask who was out there.

"Whoever you are show yourself please?" asked Mitchie scared as she and Caitlyn clung to each other as they waited for the person out there with them to show themselves to them.

Few mins pass before anything happened.

Mitchie and Caitlyn saw movement from behind a tree and then who they saw made their jaw's drop.

Few mins later the three people just stared at each other.

Mitchie and Caitlyn closed their jaws after the shook of seeing Jason Black big brother to Nate Black and part of Connect Three standing feet way from them.

They wondered how long he had been hidden behind that tree and how he had found there secret spot in the woods.

"Hey guys." Said Jason as he looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn who were staring at him with surprised faces.

"Hey Jason. What are you doing out here and how did you find this spot. I thought that only me and Caitlyn knew where this place was." said Mitchie with a frown on her face.

Jason shot Mitchie and Caitlyn a shy look as he blushed.

Mitchie and Caitlyn saw Jason's shy look and then they saw him blush as he looked at them.

"Well I was taken photos of birds for my collection. When I saw Caitlyn come out of you guys cabin and she started for the woods and I decided to see where she was going so I followed her. I hid behind the tree when I saw that Caitlyn was coming to you Mitchie. I love that song you just sang guys. You both have some of the most amazing voice's I ever heard and I never knew that this spot was here." Said Jason as he looked at his feet to avoiding the looks of Mitchie's and Caitlyn's faces.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at Jason and for the first time they saw his camera around his neck as they thought about what he had just told them.

They saw that he had his head down as he looked at his feet waiting for them to say something.

"Thanks Jason that means a lot to us." Said Caitlyn as Jason looked up and at Mitchie and Caitlyn who were looking at him with smiles on their faces.

Jason smiled back at them and then he ran over to them.

"Group hug." Yelled Jason as he stopped in front of Mitchie and Caitlyn who had stood up when Jason had told them how he found this place.

Jason grabbed both Mitchie and Caitlyn and hugged them tightly until they gasped out that they needed to breathe.

"Jason…. Need …air…. Can't... Breathe." Gasped Mitchie and Caitlyn as Jason released them.

"Sorry guys." Said Jason smiling sheepishly at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"It's okay Jason we love your hugs." Said Caitlyn grinning at Jason.

"Yay." Said Jason happily as he grinned at Mitchie and Caitlyn who smiled back at him.

Few mins pass and the three of them all set down.

Mitchie and Caitlyn set down in on the ground in the same stops they were setting in before they found out that someone was near them in the woods.

Jason set in front of them on the ground and the three of them looked at each other.

"Jason about what happened at beach jam…" said Mitchie before she was interrupted by Jason.

"Forget about that, it's all water under the bridge for me. All I ask is that you tell me why you lied and then we could move forward okay guys. Oh and can you build me a bird house I asked Nate and Shane but they haven't made me on yet and I really wont one." Said Jason happily as he looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Mitchie sighed and looked down at her lap and picking at her finger nails.

"Well at home I only have one friend total and last time I checked no one was jumping at the chance to be near us. At home I'm a loser a nobody, invisible to everyone at school unless they are picking on me and when I came here to camp I just wanted to be something other than Mitchie Torres the invisible girl. So when Tess came up to me and Caitlyn the first day of camp and I introduced myself to her and Peggy asked if my father was Nicky Torres, the composer and I told Peggy no. then Ella asked what my father did and I told her that he owns his own hardware store. Then Tess, Ella and Peggy started walking away after they found out that my father owned a hardware store. So I told them that my mother was the President of Hot Tunes TV China. Before I could stop the lie it was too late it was already around camp and I was in too deep with my lie to get out without everyone getting hurt. I just wanted to be something besides invisible so I took the chance to become popular and now it's coming back to bite me in the ass and all I can do is try to move on and learn from my mistakes. Jason you have to understand that I never meant to hurt you, Nate or anyone else and I feel awful about it, but most of all I'm so sorry for hurting Shane so bad." Said Mitchie as she wiped away a few stray tears that had managed escape from her eyes.

Jason saw how sad and sorrowful Mitchie was as she wiped away a few tears that fell from her face.

"It's okay Mitchie I understand why you did it even though it was wrong to lie, but as long as you learn your lesson then that's all that matters. Thanks for telling me why you lied." Said Jason with a smile on his face as he pulled Mitchie in to a bone crushing hug.

Caitlyn watched Jason hug Mitchie and then let go.

"Oh and Jason we were wondering if you could keep it to yourself about this spot please?" asked Caitlyn with all seriousness as she looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow.

Jason realized that Caitlyn was serious about him not telling anyone about this spot that Mitchie and Caitlyn found.

Jason nodded his head yes and then they all just let silence fall around them enjoying each other's company.

Caitlyn, Mitchie and Jason looked around at the nature around them and relaxed as they lessened to the birds and other Animals out in the woods.

30 mins later they all were ready to head back to camp.

One at a time a 5 mins after each other was how they were going.

First Jason headed back to camp and then Caitlyn left Mitchie by herself at their secret spot and she headed back to camp to face whatever came her way.

Mitchie started heading back to camp as slowly as she could dreading the looks and whispers she was bound to get from everyone.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter I know that it isn't the best chapter I've written, but I hope it was okay. More to come soon guys.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

_Italics is camper's whispers as Mitchie and Caitlyn walk by them._

_**Bold italics are also camper's whispers.**_

_Underlined italics is also whispers by campers._

* * *

_Chapter 26 recap_

_Jason nodded his head yes and then they all just let silence fall around them enjoying each other's company._

_Caitlyn, Mitchie and Jason looked around at the nature around them and relaxed as they lessened to the birds and other Animals out in the woods._

_30 mins later they all were ready to head back to camp._

_One at a time a 5 mins after each other was how they were going._

_First Jason headed back to camp and then Caitlyn left Mitchie by herself at their secret spot and she headed back to camp to face whatever came her way._

_Mitchie started heading back to camp as slowly as she could dreading the looks and whispers she was bound to get from everyone._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 27

* * *

_Friday June 20, 2008_

**Kitchen (5:00 am)**

Connie was already making breakfast and wondering were Caitlyn and her daughter Mitchie where they're late for their shift in the kitchen.

She looked up when the back door to the kitchen opened and Caitlyn came in with Mitchie not far behind her.

"Good-Morning Connie sorry we are late. We had a long night last night." Said Caitlyn making an excuses for them be late.

Caitlyn just hoped that Connie didn't question her excuse, because she knew that Mitchie didn't want her mother to know that she had nightmares and that was why they were late this morning.

Mitchie's nightmare last night had them up until 2am this morning talking because Mitchie couldn't sleep after her nightmare. That was the reason they were late for their kitchen duty.

Connie looked at Caitlyn ignoring her daughter for the mean time.

"Hey girls it's okay just start the pancakes and eggs for now." Said Connie as she cut some apples, oranges and some pineapple for people to eat this morning if they want to.

"Okay Connie." Said Caitlyn as she started on the eggs and Mitchie started on the pancakes.

* * *

**An hour and forty-five mins later (6:45 am)**

Connie, Caitlyn and Mitchie had all finished cooking all of the breakfast food and had set it out in the mess hall for campers to eat when breakfast started at 7 am.

Connie left the girls in the kitchen as she went out in to the mess hall.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both finished making connect three's plates that will be taken to them in a few mins.

Mitchie and Cailyn looked up when Logan and his wife Morgan who were both part of the kitchen staff came over to them and stopped in front of Mitchie and Caitlyn.

They all smiled at each other and Logan and his wife Morgan took the food that was to be taken to connect three's cabin.

"Oh Morgan, Logan please don't tell them that me and Caitlyn made that for them. If you do I now they won't touch it and it will go to waste." Said Mitchie in a voice barely above a whisper as she and Caitlyn watched Logan and Morgan stop at the back door and turn and look at them.

"Okay got it Mitchie thanks girls and see you to later." Said Morgan as she and her husband nodded sadly at Mitchie and Caitlyn as they left the kitchen to take Connect Three their breakfast.

* * *

**Few mins later**

"Hey Mitchie I'm going to head down to the dock. I'll be there for a while come down if you want." Said Caitlyn as she gave Mitchie a small sad smile as she saw how broken, defeated and lost her friend was.

Mitchie nodded and shoot Caitlyn a weak smile as best she could.

Caitlyn waved to Mitchie and then left through the back door of the kitchen, leaving Mitchie by herself in the kitchen to clean.

Mitchie started cleaning the dishes they used to make breakfast.

Mitchie heard someone come in through the kitchens back door. She looked up from the dish she was washing and sighed when she saw Brown.

They looked at each other for a second and then Mitchie got back to the dish ignoring Brown.

Brown saw that Mitchie was tense and then he realized that she probably thought at he was going to lecture her for yesterday.

"Hey puppet how are you holding up?" Asked Brown as he came more in to the kitchen.

Brown saw that Mitchie had just finished her last dish and she put it in the drying rack.

He watched as Mitchie sighed deeply and then turned to face him.

Brown saw that Mitchie looked so sad, lost, defeated and broken.

He could see the circles under her eyes letting him know that she got little sleep last night.

Brown had never see someone look so defeated, lost and broken before and it scared him to see that on Mitchie face and in her eyes.

Mitchie sighed she knew that Brown was looking at her and she knew that she looked like crap today.

"Hey Brown and I'm okay no need to worry about me." Said Mitchie in a tired defeated voice that was barely above a whisper.

Brown heard the tiredness and defeated tone in her voice and it scared him that someone as talented and smart as Mitchie could be and feel so defeated.

Brown knew that Mitchie was not okay, but she wanted him to believe that she was fine.

"Okay Mitchie I'll let it slide for now, but I know that you aren't as okay as you say you are." Said Brown sternly letting Mitchie knew that this was not the end of it, but he would let her have her way for now.

Mitchie sighed and nodded she knew that she was fighting a losing battle with Brown.

"So Mitchie do you know where your mother is? I need to talk to her about something." Asked Brown with a slight smile on his face.

"She should be in the mess hall I think." Said Mitchie in a soft voice.

"Ok thanks Mitchie. I see you in class." Said Brown making his was over to the door that lead to the mess hall.

Mitchie watched as Brown walked over to the mess hall door and she knew it was now or never to ask him what was on her mind.

"Hey Brown do you thing that Shane will ever forgive me and talk to me again." Asked Mitchie in a sad shaky voice as she looked at Browns retreating back.

Brown stopped in front of the mess hall door and turned to look at Mitchie.

"Honestly love I don't know I'm sorry Mitchie." Said Brown with a sad smile on his face.

Mitchie nodded her head in understanding to what Brown said and she managed to send him a half-smile.

Brown turned and left the kitchen leaving Mitchie alone in the kitchen.

* * *

**Outside Browns ****Music Class heading to songwriting class (8:10 am)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn are the last to leave the class room besides Brown who was getting his cabin ready for his next class.

Mitchie and Caitlyn had their arms linked and had their folder for Browns class in the hand that's not linked with each other's arms.

Mitchie and Caitlyn made their way down the cabins steps and kept their heads down as they walked in the direction of their next class which was songwriting with Dee.

They knew that campers were watching them as the left Browns class.'

_I can't believe they would show their faces today after what happened yesterday._

_**I can't believe that Mitchie Torres lied about who her mother was to all of us.**_

_Mitchie is nothing but a liar. She got everything she deserved. _

_She was just using Shane for his money and also to become famous._

_**Mitchie and Caitlyn were both using Connect Three to become popular. They were never really real friends with Connect Three.**_

_Caitlyn really thought that Nate Black was her real boyfriend. What a joke_

_They should just disappear from camp it would make everyone's day._

_**Ya who would miss them.**_

_I know I wouldn't and I sure that no one else would._

Mitchie and Caitlyn both fought back tears as they heard what everyone was saying about them.

They decided to head back to their cabin and skip their songwriting class for today.

Mitchie and Caitlyn just reached their cabin as tears leaked out their eyes.

They couldn't believe how cruel people could be to one another.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter I hope it's okay. More to come soon. I decided that I need to use some more Brown this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

I don't own any songs used in this chapter or this story.

Song:

I hate myself for losing you ~ Kelly Clarkson ~

* * *

_Chapter 27 recap_

_Mitchie and Caitlyn were both using Connect Three to become popular. They were never really real friends with Connect Three._

_Caitlyn really thought that Nate Black was her real boyfriend. What a joke_

_They should just disappear from camp it would make everyone's day._

_Ya who would miss them._

_I know I wouldn't and I sure that no one else would._

_Mitchie and Caitlyn both fought back tears as they heard what everyone was saying about them._

_They decided to head back to their cabin and skip their songwriting class for today._

_Mitchie and Caitlyn just reached their cabin as tears leaked out their eyes._

_They couldn't believe how cruel people could be to one another._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 28

* * *

**Cabin Jam (8:11 am)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn both dropped their folders and Caitlyn's laptop on to the empty bed across from Caitlyn's bed.

Caitlyn and Mitchie threw themselves on to their beds and barred their heads in to their pillows.

They cried in to their pillows.

* * *

**Dee La Duke Songwriting Class (8:12 am)**

Dee looked up from her lessen plan for today when someone came in to her cabin 18 mins before class started.

Dee looked up and saw Nate Black from Connect Three and a former student and camper of hers.

Dee smiled at Nate as he moved over to her desk and stood in front of it.

"Hey Nate what can I do for you." Asked Dee smiling at the young rock star.

"Hello Dee. Will I was wondering if I could stay in here and hang out for a while." Said Nate with a shy smile on his face.

"I don't mind if you stay in here and hang out, but I do have a class that starts at 8:30 am Nate." Said Dee as she put down the pen that she had been writing with.

"That's fine Dee. So are you still teaching songwriting class?" asked Nate as he set down in a set near Dee desk.

"Yep I still am. So I was wondering since you were going to be in here if you would mind helping me out during this upcoming class?" asked Dee as she looked Nate in the eyes.

"Sure I would love to help you out Dee." Said Nate with a grin on his face and for the first time since beach jam he forgot about Mitchie and Caitlyn.

* * *

**18 mins later (8:30 am)**

Dee watched as her class made their way in just a second before class started.

Dee watched as her class made took their sets ad she saw there shocked faces as they noticed that Nate Black from Connect Three was in their class room.

Nate looked around the room and groaned silently as he saw that Tess was in this class along with her two followers.

He was happy that he didn't see Mitchie or his girlfriend Caitlyn in this class that had about 13 campers in it.

He saw a few campers that he remembered from when he came here before he became famous.

Nate and everyone gave Dee their attention as she grabbed her clip board with her list of students for this class.

"Okay let's get started. Give me a min to take role and then we will get started." Said Dee as her class nodded their heads okay and they talked among themselves.

Dee finished checking everyone off of her list and she saw that she was missing two campers.

She knew that these two campers were having a hard time since beach jam and she just hoped that everything worked out in the end for them.

"Okay I'm done guys now has anyone seen Mitchie or Caitlyn today because they are the only two missing from this class?" asked Dee calmly but sternly to her class as she knew that Tess and her followers most likely knew were Mitchie and Caitlyn where.

Dee looked at everyone in her class and then to Nate who shook his head no and then back to her class.

"Well they left Brown's class after us and then a few mins later they came running by me, Peggy and Ella. They looked upset and on the verge of crying. My guess is that they went back to their cabin." Said Tess smugly with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks Tess that's all I needed to know know let's get started guys. Just so you all now Nate will be helping with class today. So don't be shy to ask him or me for help." Said Dee with a smile on her face even though she was not happy with Tess.

* * *

**Cabin jam (1:15 am)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn both are doing their own thing in their cabin.

They stopped crying long ago and now Mitchie was playing her guitar and Caitlyn was on her lap top mixing things with her head phones on.

Few mins later Caitlyn took off her headphones and closes her lap top and she looks to Mitchie who looked up from her guitar to look at her friend.

"Mitchie I know that you and I would rather not go to hip hop class, but we should go to it and get it over with after this class we can talk to brown about dropping it if we need to." Said Caitlyn dejectedly to Mitchie.

Mitchie sighed she knew that Caitlyn was right and maybe it would be that bad, but she dreaded having to see Shane in hip hop class.

"Okay Caitlyn you win for now." Said Mitchie with a sigh as she put her guitar down on her bed and got off of her bed.

"Well we should change in to our dance clothes." Said Caitlyn as she and Mitchie both grabbed their clothes and Caitlyn headed to the bathroom to change and use the bathroom before they left.

* * *

**Shane's Hip hop class (1:55 pm)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked in to the cabin that held Shane's hip hop class and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two of them.

Caitlyn and Mitchie sighed as they realized that everyone was looking at them.

Mitchie and Caitlyn watched as Tess came to a stop in front of them as everyone watched what was about to go down.

"What a joke." Said Tess as she passed them and she laughed as did some of the other campers in the room.

Caitlyn pulled on Mitchie's jacket as she moved to the back of the room.

Mitchie took a set on the floor in the back corner of the room and pulled up her knees to her chest with her arms around them as Caitlyn stretched with the rest of the class in the middle of the room.

* * *

**Few mins later**

Everyone looks up as the door opens and Shane comes in letting the door slam shut behind him.

Shane looks at his class and see's that Caitlyn and Mitchie are both in class today and he was hoping they wouldn't be so he wouldn't have to see them yet, but fate had other plans for him today.

Shane saw that Mitchie was in the back corner of the room by herself with her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms around her knees and she looked like she wanted to the ground to open up and swallow her at the moment.

Shane shook his mind and he couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for her because she lied to him and hurt him.

Shane feels himself getting angry at seeing her in his class and he knows what he has to do to get back at her some.

"Hey everyone have a set." Said Shane to his class as they did what he asked them to.

Shane looked at his class and then to Mitchie Torres the girl who lied and hurt him and he had to look away to keep his hurt and anger in before he exploded.

Mitchie looked up when she heard Shane tell everyone to have a set.

She saw him look to the campers in front of him and then she saw him look at her.

Mitchie saw the hurt and anger in his face but mostly the hurt that she did to him by lying.

Mitchie waited for him to go on and talk to the class like everyone else was.

"So final jam is coming up and I know that everyone is excited." Said Shane and before he could go on he was interrupted by everyone in class excepted Mitchie.

"Yeah. You know it!" said everyone but Mitchie.

"So here is some advice for everyone." Said Shane as he looked to Mitchie in the back corner of the room who looked up at him with a sad face.

"It's not all about your image. None of it means anything if you don't let people see who you really are." Said Shane as he stopped to take a few deep breaths as he kept look at Mitchie who he could see had tears in her eyes.

Mitchie felt tears well up in her eyes as she lessened to Shane talk she knew that he was talking about her in his speech he was giving and she felt like someone was twisting a knife deep in to her heart.

"And your music has to be who you really are. It's got to show how you feel or it doesn't mean anything." Said Shane as he saw Mitchie look down at her feet, but before she did he saw that tears were going down her face.

Mitchie looked down as Shane finished his speech and she felt her tears escape and make their way down her face.

Shane looked away from Mitchie and to the rest of his class and he knew that they had to do something.

"Okay guys how about we work on the dance we did the other day." Said Shane as he watched everyone but Mitchie stand up to dance.

Shane saw everyone nodded their heads okay and he moved over to the stereo and turned the music for the dance on.

Everyone got in to the dance that they were practicing with Shane and they forgot that Mitchie was still setting by herself in the corner of the room watching them with tears falling down her face.

Mitchie wipe away a few tears and then she looked around the room and made sure that everyone was dancing and not paying her any attention.

Mitchie saw that they were to in to their dance that they would notice her slip out of the room and that was what she wanted.

So she quickly but quietly got up and made her way over to the cabin door and left the dance cabin shutting the door quietly behind her as she left.

* * *

**End of hip hop class (3:30 pm)**

Everyone stopped dancing as Shane turned off the stereo and turned to face the class.

"Okay guys that's all for today I'll you all tomorrow." Said Shane as he looked around the class.

Shane watched as everyone started leaving the class room and then he looked around the room again and he realized that Mitchie wasn't there and he hasn't seen her since the beginning of class.

Shane watched his class leave and he looked for Caitlyn in the group of people who were making their way out of his class.

Shane saw Caitlyn at the back of the line and he made his way over to her.

"Hey Caitlyn do you know where Mitchie is." Asked Shane sternly looking at Caitlyn who looked at him with an angry face.

"I have an idea of where she may have gone when she left this class, but that's none of your business Shane and why do you want to know? You think I will tell you so you can yell at her some more I think not bye Shane." Said Caitlyn as she left Shane alone in his hip hop cabin.

Shane was left there standing in the cabin that held his hip hop class in shock at what just happened with Caitlyn.

**Cabin jam (3:40pm)**

Caitlyn walks in to her and Mitchie's cabin and see Mitchie on her own bed with paper, pen and her guitar.

Caitlyn knew that Mitchie was writing a new song.

Mitchie and Caitlyn look at each other as Mitchie stopped strumming her guitar.

"Hey Caitlyn your back already I thought that you would go and try to talk to Nate." Said Mitchie as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Mitchie watched as Caitlyn sighed and started pacing around the room.

She could see that Caitlyn was in deep thought about something.

"I can't go see Nate right now I need to prepare myself before I go see him, but I promise that I'll see him soon. If I get myself prepared a lot them I may go see him sometime today okay. Just don't push me to go see him okay." Said Caitlyn as she rambled on.

"Okay Caitlyn I won't. I just finished a song and I thought you might want here it. This song I wrote about you me and the guys we like. Would you like to hear it Caitlyn?" asked Mitchie as she looked at Caitlyn who stopped moving around and was looking at her in surprise.

Caitlyn nodded her head yes to Mitchie as she made her way over to Mitchie's bed as set down next to Mitchie.

"Caitlyn you have to sing some of the song with me please." Asked Mitchie begging Caitlyn with a pout on her face.

Caitlyn looked at her friend and saw her pouting at Caitlyn herself as she begged her to sing along with her.

"Okay, ok Mitchie I'll sing with you now stop pouting please." Said Caitlyn with a smile on her face.

(_Italics is Mitchie__, __**bold is Mitchie and Caitlyn**__, __and __italic and underlined is Caitlyn._)

_I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you_  
_I'm seeing it all so clear_  
_I hate myself for losing you_  
_What do you do when you look in the mirror_  
_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew_

_I hate myself for losing you_  
_I'm seeing it all so clear_  
_I hate myself for losing you_  
_What do you do when you look in the mirror_  
_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_**I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no**_

_I hate myself for losing you_  
_(I'm seeing it all so clear)_  
_I'm seeing it all so clear_  
_**I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
**__What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?_  
_How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?_  
_I hate myself for loving you_

Mitchie and Caitlyn both jumped when they heard clapping from the door to their cabin.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both looked to the door of their cabin were they heard the clapping coming from and they both were shocked to see Brown standing there clapping and looking at them.

"WOW! Girls that was amazing and you both sound great singing together." Said Brown as he stopped clapping and crossed his arms across his chest as he looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Brown knew that the song that Mitchie and Caitlyn just song was for Nate and Shane he knew that if Shane and Nate heard that song they would love it and maybe forgive them.

"Umm… thanks Brown." Said Mitchie and Caitlyn as they blushed when they realized that someone had heard them singing a new song that Mitchie had wrote.

"Mitchie did you write that song recently Mitchie?" asked Brown

"Ya I did and I know that you know that song was about your nephew and Nate, but please don't tell anyone about this song yet please." Said Mitchie as she and Caitlyn sent Brown a pleading look, begging him not to tell anyone about this song.

Brown saw that they really didn't want Shane, Nate or anyone to know about this song.

So he nodded his head okay to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Okay Mitchie, Caitlyn I want to tell anyone about the song I promise. Will I have to go I'll see you to around okay? Bye loves." Said Brown as he waved and left Mitchie and Caitlyn's cabin.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both watched as Brown retreated out of their cabin and to go knows where he was heading.

_Hours passed_

* * *

**Kitchen (8:30 pm)**

Mitchie walked in to the kitchen and saw that only her mother was in the kitchen, just who Mitchie wanted to see.

Mitchie made her way over to her mother who was at the sink washing out a pan.

Connie looked up when she felt that she was no longer in the kitchen by herself.

She turned her head behind her and she was her daughter coming over to her and she turned back to the dish she was washing.

"Hey Mitchie what are you doing here I thought that you would be in your cabin with Caitlyn hanging out with her." Said Connie to her daughter as she washed the dishes that were dirty.

"Well I came to talk to you mom. Caitlyn is in our cabin trying to give herself a pep-talk before she heads to talk to Nate, if she doesn't chicken out on talking to him tonight." Said Mitchie as she came to a stop next to her mother.

Connie put down the dish that she was washing and grabbed a paper towel and wiped her hands and turned to face her daughter.

Mitchie and Connie both look at each other and then they both looked at around the room.

"Mitchie why'd did you lie about me? Were you that ashamed that I'm your mother? Do you hate me that much that you tell your friends that I'm someone I'm not?" asked Connie as tears filled her eyes as she waited for her daughter to answer her question.

Few mins pass before Mitchie answers her mother and Connie tears are gone.

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to lie about what you did for a living, it just happened. I'm not ashamed of you mom. I can't believe that you think that I'm ashamed of you, what kind of person do you think I am." Asked Mitchie as she looked at her mother Connie.

Connie moved to stand in front of her daughter angrily. She couldn't believe that her only daughter was talking back to her.

Mitchie saw that her mother was standing in front of her and she was angry at her for talking back to her.

Mitchie barely managed to hold in her flinch as she saw the anger in her mother's eyes like she's never seen before.

The anger in her mother's eyes reminded her of her father and how he would look sometimes before he was beat her.

Connie missed how her daughter tensed as she moved to stand a foot away from her.

"Are you talking back to me Mitchie?" Asked Connie as she raised her voice slightly at her daughter.

Mitchie took a set back and then shock her head no to her mother.

"No. I'm not mom, but to need to calm down." Said Mitchie as she looked her mother in the eyes.

"I need to calm down. I'm your mother young lady and you do not tell me what to do. I'm your mother and you do as I say not the other way around. Who are you and what did you do with my daughter. Because the daughter I raised wouldn't act the way you have and she would never lie, because I taught and raised her better than that." said Connie as she raised her voice to where she was almost yelling at her daughter Mitchie.

"How would you now that you are always to busy with your catering company that you don't now what's going on with me anymore." Said Mitchie as she glared at her mother.

"Your right I don't know what's going on with you and I don't want to find out. You are just like your father and you will always be. You're going to turn in to your father someday. I just now it. You and Caitlyn are done helping out in the kitchen. Brown and I talked and he agreed that you and Caitlyn can stop with kitchen duty. I think that you and I should take a few days to cool down and them we can talk then okay Mitchie." Said Connie as she looked at her daughter who nodded and left the kitchen.

* * *

**Walking around camp (8:45 pm)**

Mitchie just started running in the direction of the lake and the canoe's.

She couldn't believe that her mother said that she was just like her father and would turn in to her father.

Mitchie knew she was nothing like her father and she would never become her father.

Mitchie kept on walking in the direction of the lake and the canoe.

As Mitchie came closer to the canoes and the lake she saw an outline of a body and by the looks of it the body was must likely a boy.

Mitchie turned and headed back in the direction of her cabin.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter I hope it was okay. Moore to come soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: I would like to thank those how have reviewed this story you make me happy. I would also like to thank those who have favored or are following my story you make me happy so thanks. If you have any song suggestions I open to them.

A/N: hey guys I'm sorry to say that I not going to be able to post as much as I normally do because I'm going to be busy these next couple of months as far as I know for now. I will update whenever I can guys sorry.

So here's the next chapter guys.

* * *

_Chapter 28 recap_

_Mitchie just started running in the direction of the lake and the canoe's._

_She couldn't believe that her mother said that she was just like her father and would turn in to her father._

_Mitchie knew she was nothing like her father and she would never become her father._

_Mitchie kept on walking in the direction of the lake and the canoe._

_As Mitchie came closer to the canoes and the lake she saw an outline of a body and by the looks of it the body was must likely a boy._

_Mitchie turned and headed back in the direction of her cabin._

* * *

Never Give Up

Chapter 29

* * *

_Four days later_

Shane has been looking for the girl with the voice and avoiding Mitchie and Caitlyn.

Nate and Caitlyn had a big fight over what happened at beach jam and Mitchie which led to the breaking up.

Mitchie and her mother haven't spoken since there fight the two days after beach jam.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both have been told that they were no longer needed to help in the kitchen by Brown.

Brown has been trying to help Mitchie and Caitlyn but they won't open up to him, but he never gives up trying to get them to talk to him.

Nate and Shane avoided Mitchie and Caitlyn as much as they can.

Mitchie and Caitlyn have stopped going to any of their class three days after beach jam.

Mitchie and Caitlyn spend most of their time at their secret spot in the woods and Jason comes out there to see them once in a while.

Mitchie and Caitlyn have been trying to not let the staring and whispering get to them, but they are done with everyone at this camp they were ready to leave.

*******************camp rock*******************camp rock***********************

_Tuesday June 24, 2008_

**Cabin Jam (8:30 am)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn were dressed in sweats and baggie shirts on Mitchie's bed.

They had their hair thrown up in missy buns and no make-up on.

They were both lost in their thoughts about what happened since beach jam.

"Caitlyn it's time we get out of this cabin and do something other than set around our cabin all day. So get dressed and let's head to our secret spot." Said Mitchie as she got out of her bed and grabbed her clothes for today and headed to the bathroom to change.

Caitlyn sighed and got off of Mitchie's bed and grabbed her clothes and started to change out here while Mitchie was in the bathroom.

Caitlyn put her lap-top up in its case while she waited for Mitchie to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Cabin Jam's bathroom (8:33 am)**

Mitchie striped out of the clothes she was wearing and changed in to her jean short shorts and tank top.

Mitchie was glad that her injury's and bruises that she had when she came to camp were gone. So she could wear cooler clothes then she's been wearing lately.

Mitchie looked at the clothes she had just put on and she decided that what she's wearing would have to do for now.

Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror and she didn't like the person she saw looking back at her.

Mitchie couldn't look at herself in the mirror anymore and she knew that Caitlyn was in the next room waiting for her.

* * *

**Mins later **

Mitchie came out of the bathroom and saw that Caitlyn was ready to go along with her lap top in its case.

Caitlyn looked up at as she heard Mitchie come out of the bathroom and over to her bed.

Caitlyn saw that Mitchie like herself had on jean short shorts and tank tops but in different colors.

Caitlyn had on light wash blue jean short shorts and a green with purple and black splashed all over it tank top on and she still had her hair up in a missy bun.

Mitchie had on dark wash blue jean short shorts and a red tank top that said I'm with crazy with an arrow putting to the person next to Mitchie and she left her hair up in a missy bun.

Caitlyn grabbed her lap top case and then Mitchie and Caitlyn left their cabin to wonder around camp for a while.

* * *

**Walking around camp (8:45 am)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn have been walking around camp for a few mins and talking about any and everything they can think of.

"So Mitchie what do you say we go to our spot?" asked Caitlyn with a slight smile on her face.

"Sure let's go Caitlyn." said Mitchie with a smile on her face as the started to head to their secret spot.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope that it's okay. Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up I had a little writers block among other soon i promise guys.  
**


End file.
